Bound by Reality
by cas'girl
Summary: "Dante" her boyfriend taunted her, calling her by her nickname. He laughed as his friends joined in his taunt, this young man sought to share Dante with his friends with obvious protest from her. This man was one of many men that Dante had slept with and had called her 'boyfriend'. Although she did try hard trouble seemed to just find her. Kakashi/OC OC/Itachi. and general fluffs
1. 1 Just Bad Luck

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN DANTE. NOT THE DMC ONE. I WISH I DID :3

This was the wrong night for 22 year old Donathello to be out with the lads.

"Dante" her boyfriend taunted her, calling her by her nickname. He laughed as his friends joined in his taunt, this young man sought to share Dante with his friends with obvious protest from her. This man was one of many men that Dante had slept with and had called her 'boyfriend'. Although she did try hard trouble seemed to just find her, being a student at university and partial to alcoholic beverages as well as having a fairly good figure and a face that didn't need make up, trouble was easy to come by. She didn't know it then but this event on this night would change her life, she knew it would be different after this, but this different?

Her 5 inch heels screeched in protest at the contact of the cracked concrete paved streets as she sprinted down the quiet street. Her tight leather skirt rode up as her small boob tube fell down, showing all to anyone who would look. Her small handbag wrapped and swung around her body, threatening to trip or strangle her. She could hear her five pursuer's drunken steps nit too far behind her own. Why wasn't anyone helping? At 2am not many people would stop to help a girl running and screaming in a drunken stupor. Her heels squealed to a stop as she turned to evaluate the distance between them, only ten meters, she turned into a dark alley. This was the next bad idea in a very long string of them. She tripped over an alley cat that just wasn't fast enough to evade her; she collided with the floor, hard, skinning her elbows all the way to her wrists and her knees shredding her shimmering tan tights to oblivion. The men had closed the gap quite quickly during this and were there to pull her to her feet rather harshly by her wrist and her hair; ripping out a few extensions.

She opened her eyes in time to see her boyfriends hand swiftly meet her face, fracturing her left cheek bone, more blows were dealt to her ribs and her back, but they just kept pulling her back up, the final blow came as hard and fast as the first smacking her already fractured cheek. They let go of her then and she was waiting to hit the floor. Only, where was it? Her eyelids were too heavy to open but she could still feel the wind from falling. Her feet were no longer on stable ground and the sound of the horns on the street and the taunts of her attackers were fading, slowly being replaced by wind whistling through leaves like she remembered when she was little when she used to sit with her younger sister at their fathers log cabin. She thought to herself **'Am I dead?'** her eyes snapped open when her back collided with a tree branch her breath was forced from her body to be replaced with pain. But then something happened that she didn't expect, she had an unnaturally soft landing. With the sound of an 'OOPH' she rolled to see what exactly it was she had landed on only for it to stand up abruptly and send her rolling to the floor. Getting the hard landing she was expecting but being slightly grateful that it was more one meter than ten meters.

The man grabbed her rather forcefully by her left wrist and pulled her up aggressively to his eye level, leaving her also at least a foot off the ground. She winced in pain, he growled, he wore a large black cloak covered in red clouds and a rather large hat of reeds, that hid most of his face bar his eyes from her which were crimson with a ring of onyx and weird pupils it almost looked like there were three. His raven hair was tied back and a headband adorned his brow, its symbol a simple leaf with a line slashed through it. His voice was low, serious, dripping with venom and deadly.

"Name." She couldn't speak, afraid she might scream or worse, breakdown. His grip on her wrist was crippling, to look at her wrist it was red and swelling either side of his hand a telltale sign blood was not passing through. But to look at his hand it was so un-tense, so relaxed you would have thought he was holding a kitten. She was stunned to silence and not getting the answer he was waiting for, he twisted her wrist slightly earning two definite cracks that echoed in the silence and the unpleasant noise as she gargled and choked on her pain.

"I will not repeat myself again girl, your name." His tone was so demanding it almost made her cry; she was never spoken to or treated like this by men, ever, until tonight.

"It's Dante" her voice choked with pain.

"Where have you come from, Dante?" his voice was slightly softer but still low and deadly. She finally managed to look her captor in the eye.

"The city, where else?" anger flickered over his features making them hard once again.

"It is not wise to make wise cracks with me Dante" his grip once again tightened on her wrist.

"Aaaghh, of course sir" he looked back over his shoulder momentarily.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi; you would do well to remember it. I will come back to see you." She looked at him; mouth set in a hard line and nodded fiercely. He didn't smile but his frown became less prominent. He let go letting her fall to the floor, she put out her left hand for balance pain thundered up her arm burning all the nerves as it went and crippled her momentarily just as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What? Where did he go?" she searched the area or at least as much as she could see when she heard another group of footsteps heading her way. As she pinpointed the direction from which they were coming from she could see five figures standing on the edge of her vision just looking at her, almost investigating her.

"No please not again, don't hit me again." She used her left hand to cover her already fractured cheek as she tried to scramble away with her still functioning hand and legs. Bumping into the legs of one of the men that was recently in front of her, she screamed at the top of her lungs.


	2. 2 Stumbling

A hand flew to her mouth, a harsh voice telling her to shush. She now took this moment to check her surroundings for possible escape routes. She remembered being in the city centre; Prince of Wales road if she remembered right. But where had all the trees come from, as far as she could see there was dense wood. She bit her new captors hand, he yelped with surprise, she took this chance to scramble to her feet and make a run for it but her ankle protested against her heels and folded under her with a very defined snap. Her chin collided with the hard ground and blood filled her mouth as she bit her lip and cascaded down her chin as she gagged at the metallic smell that swamped her senses. Her captor advanced on her again, this was it, she had done all she could, she was spent. And she had lost.

Then the last thing she expected happened. One of the men walked towards her, hands up in surrender. He wore a green jumpsuit, had a bowl haircut, the largest eyebrows she had ever seen and a voice quite similar to the great Elvis Presley himself. He spoke to her in calming strokes.

"It's okay young lady, we aren't here to hurt you." With every agonizingly slow step he advanced she tried her best to shuffle back to keep the distance. **'Well I'm probably going to die anyway so I might as well go down guns blazing'**

"Who the hell are you? Stay back or... or I'll scream." She internally slapped herself for the falter in her speech as well as the feebleness in her threat. Another man stepped forward, she could just make him out, he wore skin tight clothing, slightly baggy pants and a vest like a body warmer, all of his face was covered except for one eye with a mask and a headband, he had gravity defying grey/silver hair – that didn't really add to his age, he still looked young – and he was a lot smaller than those that accompanied him, but he still had an air of authority. His voice showed no emotion other than disinterest at this particular moment.

"Fine scream, no one will hear you. And I will shut you up." She was truly stuffed; there were five of them and one of her,

"Oh yeah. Well guess what buddy, I have been chased by 11 men in the past ten minutes. So you! You don't scare me" she gulped, throwing away the whole tough girl act. One of the three other men spoke, she couldn't tell which one as they were wearing animal masks and each was decorated differently. His voice was harsh.

"We don't have time for this. We need to find the Akatsuki member." The grey haired man turned to him, his arms folded across his chest. He seemed the most aloof I suppose was the way to put it. Everyone seemed on guard as if we could be attacked at any moment, but this grey haired man he just seemed to be relaxed.

"Maybe our lady friend here has seen him, tell me lady-"

"It's Dante" she folded her arms and turned away as best she could and tried not to show the pain it caused.

"Okay Dante, tell me have you seen a man in a black cloak covered in red clouds" her eyes widened in recognition. Maybe she could use this as a bargaining chip for them to let her go, although even if they did where would she even go.

"What's it to you if I have?" she held her left wrist closer to her the pain becoming almost unbearable. One of the other masked men stepped forward angry.

"This is a waste of time" the grey haired man turned back to him interest now in his voice.

"Look even if we could find him we couldn't leave a poor defenceless and injured girl alone in the woods. She is beat up but this isn't that Akatsuki member or she would be dead or near death. She was beaten and either taken here or she ran here. But looking at her shoes I think she was taken here. Besides I believe little Dante here does know which way he went, look at her left wrist." Everyone turned to look at her as did she. There was a small leather brown and blue bracelet about an inch wide a small charm hung from the fasten a small cloud on one side and a red and white fan not known to her but that was the Uchiha clan symbol. **'Wait I've never even seen this before did Itachi put it on me? When did he?'** The three masked men advanced on her shouting various questions the main one: Where did he go? Her breaths started to come in short bursts, panting from fear. Her vision started to blur at the edges, all she could think was not to pass out now.

The Elvis looking guy stood in front of her in a protective pose.

"Young and youthful Dante, do you know who it was or where he went." Her breathing calmed a little and her vision had returned but she was still panting and very exhausted.

"He... he said his name was Itachi. Itachi Uchiha. I don't know where he went he disappeared in a puff of smoke." She thought they would ridicule her for this lame excuse but they didn't. The whole team seemed to tense. They all gasped at the fact that this Uchiha guy managed to get away. The grey haired man walked to her side and spoke directly to her again.

"Dante, right? You are very lucky to be alive. We have wasted too much time here; he's too far away now I can't even sense his chakra anymore. You three go see if he left any signs and I'll take this walking hazard back to the village." He gripped Dante's arm with much more force than necessary and she recoiled from his touch. He pulled her back up to her feet with one hand but her broken ankle soon gave way and she fell only to collide with the grey haired mans chest splitting her lip open again covering him and herself in blood.

"That was my last clean vest this week." He tutted. Dante didn't like him, he was cocky. He slung her legs up to carry her bridal style; she squirmed away trying to get away from the unfamiliar warmth of his body. Panic rising again she had no idea where this man wanted to take her. Although she felt strangely safe in his care, she soon passed out due to exhaustion of the nights events as the grey haired man and the man in the green jumpsuit escorted her back to the village.

"Hey Kakashi" Gai chimed. "What are we going to do with her? I mean she is definitely not a ninja, and we don't know when the Uchiha will come back for her. We can't afford to have her guarded all the time and we don't even know why they want her" Kakashi frowned.

"I don't know Gai. We'll leave it for the Hokage to decide" the rest of the trip was made in silence.


	3. 3 I Hate Hospitals

The two men and the injured woman made their way through the town; she had just come to as they had reached the gate. The streets were quiet, so quiet it was almost eerie. Her eyes scanned the village. Panic gripping her again she didn't recognise this as any place in the city, she searched frantically at the store names, again she didn't even recognise the names. But there was one sign she recognised it was a white sign with a red cross: a hospital. They walked in through the sliding doors the bright lights causing her to blink a few times, it was fairly quiet just one nurse stood behind the desk. Kakashi walked her to the desk and the fairly large nurse just seemed to look at her. Like this was normal. Kakashi spoke causing Dante to jump in his arms and he instinctively held her tighter.

"This lady needs immediate attention. She has a few broken bones and she seems to be delusional or something she doesn't know where she is." Dante thought she could here slight concern in his voice. The nurse remained cool and calm and simply called for a stretcher brought through by a couple of doctors. Fear was apparent on the young girls face and Gai's sudden burst of speech seemed to make her jump, who could blame her she was obviously beaten and to top it off she was with people she didn't know and a place she didn't even recognise.

"I'll report back to the Hokage, about the Uchiha, the girl and the bracelet. You stay here in case they come for her tonight, Kakashi." He merely nodded and held onto Dante a bit tighter, she hissed as her left wrist was between them and was crushed between their chests. He loosened his grip again muttering an apology and Gai was gone. Kakashi laid her on the stretcher and panic flooded her again she gripped his hand tight as they took her away to tend to her numerous broken joints and lacerations. A small whimper left her lips as his hand slipped from hers, he just stood there as she was whisked away her eyes not leaving his until a wall physically broke the contact.

Gai entered the Hokage's office; the Hokage was looking into his crystal ball and puffing on a pipe, whilst he absent-mindedly fiddling with his hat. Gai reported all back what had happened and the Hokage just nodded at the appropriate intervals. Finally he spoke with a tiredness that seemed to be catching up with him.

"I see. We will have to house this girl and keep her safe until it becomes clear what the Akatsuki want with her or even just Itachi might want her. I will leave soon to speak to her she should be out of surgery soon."

"Yes lord Hokage. Kakashi is with her now. I shall inform him of your arrival and search the perimeter for any suspicious characters." Then he was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Hmmmm, this girl why has she come? why now? Where from?" the Hokage questioned himself as he returned to puffing on his pipe.

After about two hours of pacing whilst reading Make Out Paradise in the waiting room Kakashi had almost snapped, there was something about this girl that just didn't sit right with him. but what it was he couldn't figure it out. A doctor finally arrived noticing Kakashi and made his way over to him. Kakashi put Make Out Paradise in the pocket it always sits in and gave the doctor his full attention.

"Ah you must be the young lady's boyfriend. The treatment was a success she is healing fast and will be able to leave tomorrow under your care. Here are her belongings." The doctor handed him her handbag, mobile and a small necklace with an engraved gold cross and a small gold dummy.

"Oh no, we aren't together" Kakashi corrected the man who just shrugged.

"Of course sir, her room is 317 you may go and see her if you wish." And with that the doctor left Kakashi standing there with her few trinkets.

**'Should I go see her? I should really wait for the Hokage, but then, I have her stuff so... I guess I'll stay 'til she wakes'** he plodded along to her room hands in his pockets thinking about what he would even say when she woke up. Would she even want him there? She had been pleading him not to let her go as she grasped his hand but then he just let her go so would she just want him to leave? He stood in the doorway to her room leaning against the frame just looking at her, in this moment she looked helpless and strangely serene. Her skin was awfully pale, her lips drained of colour except for the cut and her eyes had dark rings and a bruise under left eye where she took a hard hit. Or maybe it was because she wasn't wearing makeup now that made her pale. She wore a hospital gown as her clothes were torn and ruined from her previous endeavours, under a thin cotton sheet with cold air circulating the room from the open window at the end of the room. Yet her left hand was twitching slightly and her brow was layered in sweat and wrinkled. Was she okay? The doctor said she was fine. He walked in and placed her belongings on her bedside table, before taking a seat in the small uncomfortable chair beside her bed. A small moan escaped her lips, almost inaudible but he heard it and before he knew what he was doing he took her left hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze, she returned the squeeze whether it was out of instinct or she meant to, he didn't know.


	4. 4 Waking Up

Her mumbles and groans were becoming more frequent and panicked. Her legs started to twitch and move, her grip on Kakashi's hand had tightened, sweat formed on her even more wrinkled brow. She was shivering and for the first time in a long time, since then... Kakashi had felt helpless; there was nothing he could do. She sat bolt upright screaming her hands flew to her face still holding Kakashi's hand making him jump and even his other hand was already in his kunai pouch.

"It's okay Dante, calm down." She looked at him through the cracks in her fingers and realised she was holding his hand with almost crippling tension, dropping it in disgust. This hurt Kakashi, he didn't show it and he didn't even know why the hell it bothered him.

"Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I? How the hell did I get here? What the hell is happening? Why the hell... Why?" She spoke so fast and with an ever increasing pitch that Kakashi had barely kept track of what she had said, Kakashi just stared at the young lady formulating an answer carefully. He had no idea of her mental state and he didn't want to scare her and he couldn't say much until the Hokage got there anyway. "why – Why won't you answer me? Just who the HELL..." she stopped mid sentence her breath suddenly gone, she suddenly felt a strong presence or was it already there and she had only just noticed it. The feeling was very heavy against her chest, compressing her and expelling all the air from her body. Her hand rose to her throat as if she was trying to pull at something invisible at her neck, she couldn't breathe.

Kakashi started to panic. "Hey, hey breathe Dante." She shook her head violently gargling, he pulled her hands from her neck and placed them on his hard toned chest and breathed in a very slow rhythm. "Follow my rhythm." He instructed her and she nodded. After about ten minutes her breathing had returned to normal, the feeling of the impending doom was still there but she managed to push it back. She took back her hands from Kakashi very slowly like she didn't really want to let go.

"What" she huffed "What the hell was that?"

"You curse a lot don't you?" his voice was yet again stricken of any emotion except disinterest.

"Oh so he talks." She feigned shock. "Are you going to answer my questions now?"

"I really should wait for the Hokage." He sighed.

"Hokey Cokey who?" A look of pure confusion on Dante's face.

Kakashi hung his head in an over animated fashion. "Hokage. Anyway, I am Hatake Kakashi. This is a hospital. You got hurt, so you have undergone minor surgery and have recovered fast and well and now you are sitting there talking to me. And because all hurt people go to hospital." He answered each of her questions in turn. They sat there in an intense silence staring at each other, Kakashi disinterested and Dante now sober.

"Kakashi right?" he nodded. "I'm starting to think I have sobered up completely, so I have to assume this isn't a drunken stupor imaginary world, and I'm not passed out somewhere else." A sudden pain ricocheted through her head forcing her eyes closed. She heard sirens and shouting, lights were flashing on her closed lids. A voice broke out next to her, "I didn't do this I care for her." She was sure she recognised his voice, it wasn't her so called boyfriend, this was her best friend, and he had saved her bacon more times than she could count. But recalling his face or name was almost impossible for her. Kakashi's hand on her face brought her back to this reality as he tried to lay her back down telling her she needed rest. As she blinked the image flashed at the forefront of her mind her beaten and broken body, her clothes were ripped beyond recognition and repair, she looked dead but the ambulance men strapping her to a bed and whisking her away told her she was still alive. A huge audience had gathered and at the front of that audience were her attackers. She flung her eyes open and her arms around Kakashi's chest as her face nuzzled in to him whilst tears streamed down her face.

"No please I don't want to see it" he was too in shock to retaliate or push her away. A girl he had just met and was sure that she had some form of distaste for him had just flung herself into **his **arms of all people. **'How am I supposed to care for her'** Gai walked in then stopped as his jaw basically hit the floor.

"I don't believe it! He has again beaten me, winning the fair lady's heart before I had even spoken to her" he was talking to himself with his fist raised and a fire in his eyes. Kakashi simply blinked at his fellow ninja. Dante was now wiping her eyes with one arm the other was still around Kakashi. She regained her composure quickly.

"The Hokage would like to speak to you Dante as soon as you are ready and able." He stood saluting her.

"Ho down who?"

"Hokage." Gai asserted himself "ahem. Are you able to go?"

"Umm, sure but not in this, I'm naked." She pulled at the thin fabric hospital gown. Her eyes flickered towards Kakashi who had now seemed a bit uncomfortable being this close to a naked girl. And he finally spoke after he pulled his eyes away from Dante's.

"Gai would you mind getting her some clothes" he pulled Dante's arm off of him making her frown but gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before letting her go making her smile. He didn't know why he had done that. Why did he have to make her happy? He didn't even know the girl.

"What so you have more time alone. I don't think so Kakashi. Hmm" Gai turned to Dante. Did it really seem that way that he wanted to spend time with her? Maybe he should go and get her some clothes and Gai can talk to her maybe he can get her to talk about where she comes from. Coming out of his reverie he saw Dante pouting at Gai like a five-year old trying to get her own way. And puppy dog eyes Kakashi even thought he would struggle not to do anything she had asked but Gai was resisting well. "Pout" her voice came out small.

"No I must resist your youthful cuteness." He had turned his back to her. She forced herself to sound even sweeter her eyes even larger now "Po—ut"

"No" he shook his head looking back at her with a smirk on his face.

"I SAID POUT DAMMIT!" she scowled and he was gone, to get her some clothes.


	5. 5 The Masked Man

She was staring after Gai when she felt eyes on her face she soon realised it was Kakashi staring at her, a one-eyed stare she found herself wondering what was under his mask and head band. Was he blind in the other eye? Was he handsome under his mask? Or was he so ugly he thought it was best to cover up? Or was he simply disfigured because of an accident? A few moments of awkward silence passed as she tried not to make eye contact with him just in case he knew she was thinking about him. "So Kakashi, who's the green jumpsuit guy? And who's this hocus pocus?" Kakashi actually fell of his chair **'this girl is either seriously stupid and has amnesia or she isn't from here'** then unknowingly he spoke aloud a finger on his chin as he thought "I'm going to go for the former, the latter is impossible" Dante had been watching intently and befuddlement.

"Excuse me?"

"That's the politest you've been since you've been here." She pouted about to argue when he carried on. "The jumpsuit guy is Maito Gai, he can be very excitable. He's my fellow ninja and comrade and I consider him trustworthy with my life and maybe even see him as a friend. He sees us as rivals, keeping count of all our duels although I don't ever remember taking part in any but he tells me the score is 51-50 to me. And if by 'hocus pocus' you mean 'Hokage' he is the leader of this village, a very powerful man he is the greatest ninja of the entire village. But seriously it's H-O-K-A-G-E. HO-KA-GE, Hokage got it?" she nodded like a scolded child. "Your stuff is on the table" he nodded toward the small cabinet beside her bed.

She turned toward the table, there sat her bag, mobile and her small chain that held a small engraved cross and her all important gold dummy. When she saw the necklace her hand immediately rose to her neck "Oh my I thought I had lost it." She picked it up and fiddled with the clasp that was too stiff for her, she blinked toward Kakashi who was watching her amused and smirking. She held out the necklace to him.

"Umm, could you do it for me" she smiled at him sincerely. Like this she looked like the innocent little girl she should be and Kakashi saw her as beautiful. His smirk faded.

"Of course" his fingers grazed hers as he took the necklace from her he thought he could see a blush rise on her cheeks but he put it to the fact the temperature in the room was a lot higher now that the window had been closed by a nurse that had come in when Dante had thrown herself on him, the poor girl thought she was interrupting and hastily made her exit. She turned to him slightly and he sat on the bed behind her. She didn't realise that there was a split down the entire gown and her naked form was perfectly visible to the slightly older ninja. He watched her small frame turn and as she swept her long brunette hair over her shoulder he watched her muscles as they tensed and relaxed across her shoulder blades. He was mesmerised as her smooth pale skin sailed over her lean figure. Two small dimples at the small of her back, he was glad that his masked covered a majority of his face as he was sure his cheeks would be very red indeed. It had been a long time since he had seen a girl this unguarded. He tried very hard not to touch her as he did the clasp of her necklace his eyes drawn to five prominent bruises consistent with a hand, his eyes then trailed down her spine to a scar that was about 6 inches long. Not that this would be surprising on a ninja hell he was covered in scars, but this was a normal girl with no ninja abilities what so ever. He didn't realise until now that his fingers had traced every inch of the scar.

He could feel the muscles curl under his touch as she turned to face him slightly as well as the few degrees her core body temperature had risen. He looked to her face a wash of red had made its way to her cheeks and she looked a little like Hinata does when she is confronted by Naruto. They made eye contact but neither could move their eyes to break the contact nor could they find the need to move and break the physical contact. A shiver made its way down her spine as Kakashi moved his hand away with uncertainty.

"Thanks" she murmured as Kakashi moved her back to sit up against a pillow and resume his place on that darned uncomfortable chair, especially with his trousers feeling as tight as they are now. She picked up her mobile and tried to turn it on. "Awe man its dead" she sighed as she looked at the idle phone in her cupped hands. This Kakashi, he seemed so familiar but she was sure she had never met him; maybe it was because of Noel, he covered his face a lot and that was her fault. That's it; it was his voice she heard as she heard the sirens. Did he come to help her again? He always seemed to be there when she was in trouble. She decided to keep this simple treat this like she would wake up soon or that she was actually dead. "Well, it's not like anyone would miss me."

"What would make you say that?" anger flooded Kakashi. All his friends that he wished were here and she was wishing she was dead. "You're lucky to be alive and you're wishing you weren't. Everyone has someone to protect or be protected by, a reason to live." Fear flickered in her eyes and she was recoiling from him. Kakashi noticed then that he was standing and leaning right into her face, not in any way friendly either. He shot back and was standing to the side of the door before she had even registered his movement. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

She didn't reply she just stared at the leather bracelet on her now not broken left wrist she wiggled it looking for signs of pain, there was nothing. "Ahem" Dante and Kakashi turned to the figure in the door.


	6. 6 Just a Child

Dante and Kakashi turned in unison to face the figure in the doorway. An old man stood there in a long with and red robe a large hat and a pipe hanging from his lips. Kakashi bowed his head in respect; Dante just stared at the man.

"Hey dude it's not good to smoke in a hospital." Gai shot through the door a basic jounin vest and ensemble folded neatly in his arms.

"Please my fair lady, address the lord Hokage with respect" he was chastising her for lack of respect when this old geezer was smoking in a hospital. Kakashi was watching her intently, gauging her reaction.

"Are you kidding me... this is your amazing unbeatable ninja, the donkey kong. He's nothing but an old man, leader I can understand but great warrior... naaah." Kakashi stared at her in disbelief. **'She's just an ignorant child'** and again her breath started to pick up the pace. The constricting feeling returned to her chest with a vengeance, she was coughing for breath they were just watching her; a pained expression on Kakashi's face, he knew what the Hokage was doing, he would have been watching on his ball. She raised her hand toward Kakashi her fingers grasping for him she leaned back against her pillow rest almost unconscious, the colours that was on her cheeks just moments ago when Kakashi sat with her on the bed had faded; her plump pink lips had faded to white. She passed out and Kakashi was at her side and caught her falling hand.

"Lord Hokage was that really necessary" Kakashi spoke with his back to the older man, but Gai stepped in placing the clothes on the table beside the bed.

"Of course it was Kakashi the Hokage wouldn't have done it otherwise." Kakashi shot a glare in Gai's direction.

"So Hokage what do we do?" Kakashi sighed. The Hokage stood firm for a moment puffing on his pipe, observing Dante's tiny form, she was smaller than Anko. He spoke when he noticed Kakashi's patience was wearing thin.

"We have no choice. We will have to start training her immediately in ninja arts. Although late to start she has an affinity for it and she can sense chakra at an incredibly sensitive rate, that wasn't even an eighth of my chakra and she couldn't bare it. I see you Kakashi have almost completely suppressed yours for a moment I didn't think you were here for a moment. I'll enrol her straight at genin, she will train with you and squad seven until she can handle the presence of chakra, being with Naruto may speed this process. If you have any free time or Iruka has you can go through the basic academy criteria with her. If she survives that long I will determine whether she can advance, I don't think we can put her through the chuunin exams. She could pose a threat or be killed, and if the Akatsuki or Itachi wants her then we don't know how they will react." He stopped waiting for Kakashi's reaction, his faced showed no emotion except disinterest but the Hokage knew different. "We cannot protect her Kakashi; only show her how to protect herself. Itachi didn't hurt her so he wants her for something. And we don't know whether she will decide to go with him or stay here with..." the room was silent as each ninja pondered and envisioned the outcome for all scenarios.

"Lord Hokage where will she be staying." Kakashi had asked before he even realised he thought about it.

"She will stay here tonight, I have ANBU black ops on patrol. You can go home and rest. After that we will see, she can stay with you if it doesn't cause any problems, if not she can stay with Iruka. I would prefer you she would be safer and your apartment offers a more strategic benchmark, it is easily patrolled." Gai jaw dropped again in disbelief. At this rate he wouldn't stand a chance with the girl. "You can answer all the questions she has Kakashi, and you know what to tell to get the desired reaction, you don't paint opinions you give facts and let the person decide for themselves. You are both dismissed and oh Kakashi I want to see you bright and early this time. The ANBU will bring in Dante. Get some rest you are most likely going to need it." Gai left immediately Kakashi was left staring the Hokage in the eye, they were silent for a few minutes and finally Kakashi left too. The Hokage turned towards Dante his pipe still firmly in his mouth. "What is he going to do?"


	7. 7 Waking Up Again

Kakashi walked home from the hospital, he could have used transportation jutsu but he wanted the time to think he was talking out loud to himself "Who is this girl? Why is she so special? Why do I even care?"He could hear the steps of a drunken pursuer and decided to take them off guard by leading them into a dark alley and hiding, the drunken assailant walked straight past him and even stopped to look for him. Creeping up behind them with the prowess he was known for and for someone as cut as this he really didn't need to but there was no need to get complacent.

"Boo" Kakashi whispered in their ear. Making them jump out of their skin and cling to the wall for balance. "What are you doing out at this time... Genma?" Kakashi pulled out his trusty make out paradise but he wasn't really seeing the pages, his mind was too worked up for it.

"Ahh Kakashi I uhh saw you walk into the village earlier on I was awake couldn't sleep." He had been drinking again. "I saw you come in with a really cute broad, I just wanted to make sure that she was okay. So uh is she?" he waited eagerly for Kakashi's reply. Kakashi felt a slight pang of jealousy. She hadn't even been conscious and people were asking about her. It's not like there weren't any beautiful kunoichi in the village or even just simple village girls, although Kakashi wouldn't really know either as he hadn't exactly dated much.

"Go home Genma, get some rest you'll need it for tomorrow." He turned back to the entrance of the alley and continued his journey home, no longer able to think.

"Awe but Kakashi who is the hot girl?" it took him five attempts to get the sentence out, he was pulling out all the stops tonight, he must have been taking Asuma and Kurenai getting together quite hard.

"You'll most likely see her tomorrow, you can ask her then." He sighed he could finally see his apartment, if only he had used jutsu to get home, he could have thought alone under a cold shower. Genma was jumping obviously elated with this prospect of new meat; he was somewhat of a ladies' man.

"Are you serious? Well at least tell me her name so I'm not flying blind man."

"It's Dante." He climbed his steps three at a time and slammed his door just in time to hear Genma shout in confusion. "That's a guy's name, has she had a sex change?" he sighed as he took off his ninja gear and set it on the hooks behind his door. He would need that shower and he would need the sleep tomorrow was going to be eventful.

Although everything was black Dante could hear. She heard bleeping machines and chatting two voices stood out; one she despised and she was worried for. "Dad mum ... is that you? MUM?" the noise of the machines and her family faded. To be replaced by two voices she didn't recognise but they seemed to know of her at least. One had a deep throaty voice and the other had sort of twang to their voice. The twang spoke first.

"So this is the one?"

"Well yeah. We are guarding her ain't we?"

"Wow." It went silent and she heard shuffling, she was unable to open her eyes. Deep and throaty spoke again.

"Dude what are you doing?"

"Drawing, it's my pass time." Twang said matter of factly.

"What the girl?"

"yeah"

"Why?"

"Well even in this state she is very pretty, I can see why the Uchiha wants her."

"Bro, that's messed up"

"No seriously look at her, her eyes are large but not too large. Her lips are full and plump she has high cheek bones her nose is like a little button and she's petit but not horribly skinny"

"I can see where you're coming from but don't let Gai hear you talk about her like that, or that you drew her actually, he hasn't stopped talking about her this morning." Throaty laughed.

"Nah, there I think you're wrong. Well Gai does like her but I think he'll lose out to our copy ninja."

"Kakashi? Nah man he hasn't dated in... Well ever has he?"

"I dunno man he looked genuinely worried for her when she was brought in. Gai said he came in and Kakashi had already laid out a few moves last night, said he had her in his arms. That's just not Kakashi y'know. Oh hey I think sleeping beauty is waking up." Twang had now stood and walked to her bedside.

She stirred slowly moaning and holding her head while her other searched the bed for something. Not finding it she panicked. "Kakashi?" her eyes shot open searching her surroundings frantically, seeing these two men in her room and being in such revealing clothing she tried to cover herself with the small sheet.

"Sorry love he's not here at the moment." Twang handed her the clothes on the end of the bed.

"Who-who are you?" she took the clothes from him cautiously.

"There's no need to panic, we were assigned to your protection. Please get dressed and we will take you to the Hokage." They both stood and left waiting just outside the door to give her some privacy. She pulled off the gown with glee but became puzzled when she came across a chest wrap rather than a bra, she struggled to get into it but by god did it make her boobs look great. She paired it with a net armour top that clung to her in all the right ways, and a small tight skirt that hugged her bum and made her legs look a lot longer than they actually were, she slipped on her foot wraps and shoes, and her body jacket but left it open allowing her amazing bust visible. And now she was off to see the old man, he had to help her get home.


	8. 8 Just Let me Go Home

Kakashi had managed a few hours sleep it was now 5am and he couldn't toss and turn any longer, he got in full gear and flicked his kettle setting up his favourite cup for morning tea. He decided to clear his box room for Dante to stay in he needed the clear out so might as well do it while she wasn't here to watch him and complain about waiting. He smiled that he managed to clear the room to an acceptable state by shoving everything into the hallway cupboard. It was now 6am and he left to go to the Hokage's office.

As he drew closer to the Hokage's office Kakashi could hear raised voices and a lot of tense chakra, he ran up the rest of the spiral stairs taking four steps at a time. The doors were already open and the voices grew louder as he rounded the corner he calmed immediately. It was only Dante he should have guessed, the Hokage was unworried in his chair his hands together resting his chin on them, and Dante was now clothed, she turned to look at Kakashi her hand on her hip. Although he tried his best not to his eyes were drawn straight to her chest she had the chest wrap so tight it emphasised her assets rather than held them in place and she had her vest open so you could see her shapely figure through her net armour. He hadn't realised that he had been staring until he dragged his eyes back to her face and her cheeks had the slightest tint of pink to them and she twirled around slamming her hands on the Hokage's desk. The Hokage seemed rather annoyed.

"I asked you to be here early Kakashi. Not 10:39am."

"Sorry I was late lord Hokage but there was a cat in a tree and I had to get it down." The Hokage looked expectantly at Kakashi; he knew where he had been. "It was a big cat" Kakashi countered the Hokage's disbelieving glances. Dante looked between the two and continued what she was saying before Kakashi had arrived.

"Why can't I go home? I don't want to stay here and fight. I'm a lover not a fighter." An ANBU by the door couldn't help but chuckle at this, he must have been new, they weren't usually so informal. It was quiet, so quiet that Dante shouldn't have heard it, but amazingly she had with no problem. "What you laughing at dog breath?" she picked up the heaviest book on the Hokage's desk and threw it with great precision at the lads head knocking his mask slightly off centre. "As I was saying, I can't stay here, I go to Uni they'll kick me out, and I'm on my last warning."

The Hokage spoke what seemed to be an answer that he had given many times in this conversation. "I have already said that you cannot go home, the people after you will hunt you down and kill anyone that tries to stop them from getting to you. It will be safer for you here where we can keep an eye on you and we cannot spare the ninja to take you home, once we have trained you enough that you can protect yourself if you desire to leave you may do so." The answer she was getting was the same at the start, she had thought ninjas were things of the past, which were no longer practiced techniques, but they seemed to be thriving here. Was she even in England anymore? She would have to wait until she had Kakashi on her own so she could question him and get a map out to see if she could work out a way home. She simply glared at the Hokage her anger building up like she couldn't control it or it wasn't her own. The air thickened in the room and white hot chakra could be felt by everyone, they all seemed to look around the room. Kakashi's eye settled on Dante. Kakashi was sure as hell that she was the source of this energy but how? And what she was? He didn't know.

"Dante you need to calm down" he held out his hands in a non-offensive manner but the feeling just intensified and chakra crackled from her skin starting blue going to green and then white. She hadn't seemed to notice it at all. She turned to him throwing her hand in his general direction chakra coming from her hand and cracking like a whip.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" she hadn't noticed what she was doing. But looking at Kakashi he was poised to take her down if necessary. The Hokage laughed at her which took her by surprise he seemed to be laughing at her fearless demeanour she was going to take a lot of work. She calmed down and Kakashi relaxed and joined her by her side. His gloved hand brushed against hers totally unbeknownst to him and a blush rose to her cheeks. This did not go unnoticed by the Hokage.

"Dante, you will not be forced to do anything you don't want to. We just ask that you remain in the village unless I have allowed you to leave and that will be with a jounin or higher level ninja." She stood silent for a moment her hand at her chin tapping her index finger on her lips as she thought. **'As far as I know I could be asleep or something. And if I'm not I have to get home but I won't be able to do it on my own, this Kakashi may be able to help me if not that Itachi guy might. Although these people seem hell bent on keeping him away.'**

"What are these jounins? And where am I staying do I get my own place?" the Hokage didn't answer her straight away Gauging Kakashi's reaction who was now very alert. "You gonna answer me old man?" the Hokage sighed he knew all too well that he was getting old but was it really necessary for these youngsters to keep pointing it out. He thought he was going to have another Naruto on his hands only she didn't know and more importantly he didn't know what threat she posed.

"Jounin are one of the strongest levels of ninja. They are elite and make up the best of our teams. Kakashi is a jounin and considered the best of his generation. Gai and Asuma my son are also jounin as are many more. Then below them are the chuunin, like Iruka who you will meet shortly. And then there is the genin the lowest rank, they are trained in teams of three by a jounin, you will go with Kakashi and meet squad seven, they are three genin but none of them are to be taken lightly." Her eyes swam over Kakashi's form this made him slightly nervous and he felt incredibly awkward. She then looked at the ANBU, Kakashi was taller than him but his figure was much lither, his shoulders weren't as broad and he wasn't as muscley, although he was literally covered head to toe so she couldn't be sure but was he really that strong he seemed to aloof to be almighty. The Hokage continued to speak. "You will be housed with Kakashi, he is the only person you know really and I think you may favour his company to Gai's"

She went all flustered a mix between excitement and nervousness; she didn't even know why she felt like it. She pointed at Kakashi beside her to make sure that he meant the same one. She played with her hands like a child as she tried to formulate an argument but couldn't find one she simply nodded and put her head down. Kakashi spoke making her jump.

"Are we dismissed lord Hokage? I'm already late to meet the kids." He knew why the Hokage wanted him here rather than just dropping by to pick up the girl, the Hokage wanted to see how much influence Kakashi had over Dante, which didn't seem like much unless he was just need to redden the girls' cheeks every now and then. He didn't even know what he did to make it happen was he embarrassing her? But he could tell straight away that this could go two ways either without a hitch or many, many spanners thrown into the works and Kakashi was willing to bet on the latter.

"Of course Kakashi, heaven forbid that you be late. Be careful Kakashi, Dante will be fine with Sakura, but Naruto and Sasuke are a different matter." He simply nodded. This confused the young girl to no end, why would these kids be dangerous to her? Kakashi needed to get to the kids but using transportation jutsu would just cause unnecessary panic for this girl and raise more questions than he could really care to answer. He turned to leave and as he reached the door he realised he could only hear his steps, he sighed audibly.

"Coming Dante?" she jumped at his addressing her making a small noise but soon padded after him like a stray dog with its tail between its legs. He decided he would let her sulk and if she wanted to talk to him about anything she would. He just hoped to god she wasn't going to be like this at his place or he just might ask Gai to take her.


	9. 9 Meeting the Twirps

She followed him in silence for a while they had gotten out of the Hokage's building and were walking down the main street, shops either side grabbing her attention every now and then. She was sighing every now and then too; Kakashi had heard of this from Kurenai, women did this when they wanted you to ask them about their 'feelings'. Did he really have to deal with this? Just dealing with Sasuke was going to take a lot of energy adding the pranks that Naruto would most likely throw in he was in for a hard day. She was ghosting his steps very closely she stepped in time with him, when finally Kakashi had had enough he stopped abruptly and she walked into his back with a soft ooph escaping her lips – in that moment he found her extremely cute but then remembered he was slightly annoyed with her – he turned to her to find she had her head down a wash of pink on her cheeks as she rubbed her nose with the back of her hand wrinkling it. Again he was reminded at how cute she was being, but pushed the thought away before it had fully formed.

"Is there anything that you wish to talk about Dante?" he bent forward to get into her eye line. Again she averted his gaze and played with her fingers.

"Umm Kakashi Sir." her voice was small. You wouldn't have thought she was shouting at the Hokage just 5 minutes ago. "How much farther are we going and where is it?"

Kakashi chuckled, she was being so polite. Although who could blame her she had been beaten and then she met Itachi that got her a few cuts, so she was just treading carefully she had no idea who to trust. "You don't have to call me Sir. The genin will call me Sensei so just call me Kakashi, and not too far just a twenty minute walk and I'll call you Dante okay?" she nodded her giddy smile back in place. Then they continued to walk along in silence except Dante walked by his side now, occasionally brushing his knuckles with hers. She was oohing and ahhing at all the appropriate sights and stopped dead at the pet store; she made that noise that all girls do when they see things they think are cute. She grabbed Kakashi's elbow and dragged him to the store window. He expected her to look at all the tiny teacup like dogs but she surprised him yet again as she pointed out the largest breed in there and exclaimed how cute it was.

"You like dogs?" Kakashi asked her holding his arm at a funny angle as she still hadn't let go.

"Yeah I love them. The bigger the better." She smiled at him. A huge toothy smile, and all he could think was that they definitely did come from different worlds, she was so carefree and excited at all she was seeing. And he didn't need to use his sharingan to see that this was truly her and she wasn't lying to him.

"Well when we have more time I'll show you mine." They really needed to get going he already was late to pick them up. They were probably the only ones left in the academy. She jumped up and down with joy and clung to his arm yet again asking him to lead the way. As they walked down the streets many eyes followed them and most of them women, Kakashi was not known to hang around with women especially one clung so close to him. Dante picked up on this and this just made her hold him tighter she thought to herself he was either a player or he didn't date. She was leaning more towards the player side, but then her thoughts wandered maybe he didn't date maybe he wears a mask because he has trout lips or buck teeth. All he could do was sigh, this girl could be troublesome, she's only walking down the street even wearing similar clothes to Kakashi and yet she demanded everyone's attention without saying a word.

They reached the ninja academy and walked through its empty halls, he really was late. As they drew closer to the class with squad seven in Kakashi saw Dante had started to rub her chest as if relieving pressure. Kakashi took note of this, she really was sensitive to chakra he would have to keep an eye on her and be prepared to help her at any given moment. Dante walked ahead of him and pointed at the door they had reached as if to ask this the one, Kakashi nodded in reply and glanced up to the top of the door an eraser was jammed in the top. He shook his head in disbelief and put his arm out in front of Dante to stop her from opening the door and opened it himself. The eraser hit Kakashi's head with a poof, Dante and a small blonde boy erupted into laughter. He was pointing and Dante had collapsed onto the door frame holding her stomach, tears falling from her eyes. A young pink haired girl looked absolutely appalled but you could tell she really wanted to laugh. And a young raven haired boy just looked disgusted and not amused, the last boy reminded Dante of someone but she couldn't picture who and didn't even know why she recognised him.

"Hmm... how shall I put this? Based on my first impression, I'd have to say... I HATE YOU!" they were all struck with a pang of annoyance. Which only caused Dante to laugh all the more she actually began to snort. Kakashi turned to her in surprise he never would have guessed she was a snorter. They made their way to a balcony atop the academy. The kids sat on the steps and Dante sat against the safety railing while Kakashi sat atop it. It was a bright, clear blue sky day, the birds were singing and the sun felt great on her face. Kakashi just stared at the kids for a few moments sizing them up. Naruto, the quickly excited blonde boy kept staring at Dante this seemed to put her a little on edge he just sat there squinting at her as if he was trying to figure out why she was there, straight away she could tell he was not the thinker of this team. Sakura the small pink haired girl just kept stealing glances at the young raven haired boy; she was your average teenage girl. But what really annoyed Dante was Sasuke, the other boy in the trio, she was sure she recognised him but she had no idea where from. She was sure she had seen him before.

The clouds sailed by silently as Dante thought of home and sighed. Kakashi broke the silence nonchalantly making Dante snap to attention. "Now, I'd like you to tell us a little about yourselves."

"Like What?" Sakura exclaimed.

"... You know. The usual, your favourite thing... what you hate most... dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that." Kakashi replied uninterested. They all stared blankly at him, to Dante these kids looked real slow this was like basic social interaction and they were stumped. Naruto piped up.

"Well Sensei why don't you go first so we know what to say." Kakashi really looked tired and annoyed Dante had turned slightly towards him, she was eager to know about him too.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi and I like most things. I don't really hate anything. As for my dreams and ambitions" his uncovered eye subconsciously flickered ever so slightly to Dante's long legs. "I don't feel like telling you" She noticed his side glance and giggled quietly. "And hobbies, I have a lot of hobbies."

The pink know-it-all piped up. "Well that didn't really tell us anything except his name, and we already knew that." She and Naruto nodded in agreement, Naruto went next. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto" then he started rambling on about ramen and Dante remembered how hungry she was and completely tuned out until he shouted and roused her from her eating daydream. "My dream is to become Lord Hokage and then people will have to start respecting me." **'He wants to be the old man. Is that old man... really that special?'** Dante thought to herself. Then she noticed Naruto's and Sasuke's gaze on her, Sakura just seemed jealous. Kakashi shrugged and sighed. "You know kids, it's rude to stare. Why don't you just ask her questions?"Naruto's cheeks were bright red Sasuke tried his best to hide a blush and look indifferent and Sakura full on glared. Dante was getting increasingly annoyed, these kids were total idiots they had no idea how to treat a stranger and make them feel welcome. But then again she never really liked kids, growing up she had always been bullied, until she got a pair of boobs then the boys stopped and the girls hatred intensified against her.

Kakashi's smooth calm voice broke the pent up tension. "Why don't you introduce yourself then the other two will." He smiled at her at least she assumed it was a smile, she could only tell from his crinkled eye.


	10. 10 Realisation? No not yet

**_A/U: i apologise for the wait and the shortness of this chapter but i promise the next one will be longer. thanks keep reading :D_**

"Well umm. Hi I'm Dante, I like I dunno food, drinking alcohol and looking at some good guys. I hate people that don't help those that need it whether you know them or not. My dream is to have a big family, one that will look after all its members not just the favourites. And my hobbies are well, food, drinking alcohol and looking at some good guys." She chuckled to herself obviously delighted with her summary. They all stared at her. "Look you asked. If you didn't want to know you shouldn't have asked." Kakashi couldn't believe she could start of shallow get deep and actually start to express what she thinks and then goes back to being shallow in the blink of an eye. She was really different from all the girls he had ever met. Dante pushed herself off the railings and swung her arms as she walked and sat down cross legged equidistance from Kakashi and the kids. She stared directly at Sasuke, Kakashi was watching her moves intently as Sakura introduced herself, no one except Kakashi was really listening but she hadn't noticed. While Dante and Sasuke were having a staring match, a small wave of pink had made its way onto Sasuke's cheeks.

He cleared his throat before he spoke. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke." He had a very deep and sombre voice for a child, just like that Itachi guy Dante had thought. As he said Uchiha Dante turned around to face Kakashi for assurance that she had heard right, in thinking this kid was somehow related to this Itachi guy that apparently wanted her. He nodded and signalled her to stay quiet with a subtle wave of his hand; she nodded and returned her attention to Sasuke. "There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see that it matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about 'dreams'... that's just a word... ... but what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan. And there's a certain someone I have sworn... ... to kill." As he said this, his whole body tensed and his eyes seemed to have locked on to the small leather charm bracelet on Dante's wrist, a flash of recognition flickered on his face. Dante instinctively hid her arm from view. She thought this kid was weird openly admitting that he wanted to murder someone and everyone here being fine with it. What the hell?

Kakashi seemed unsurprised from Sasuke's very certain revelation, like he expected as much. "Okay" Kakashi's voice a different tone now; a slightly happier one. "Formal training begins tomorrow" Naruto jumped up and shouted with exuberance and haste, Dante had her hand on her chest trying to regulate her breathing. **'These attacks have different feelings. Maybe... a different one for different people, I feel four prominent ones and there are four people here. One I feel I have felt before but as if it is a distant memory, was it Kakashi. And these others one feels small the other larger but this last one... it's so dark its choking me'** Kakashi began to feel concern for his new comrade; it would take her a while to get used to chakra especially with her sensitivity. They would need her to help find the Akatsuki if she would help, she could probably track very well. He knew obviously that Itachi and Sasuke were related somehow but would she know they were as close as brothers.

"Basic survival training." All three started to complain, Naruto got really agitated, this took a major effect on Dante, it made her physically cough the angrier he got the more crippled with lack of air she became. She held onto the railings arguing internally with her lungs to open up, willing her diaphragm and intercostal muscles to contract. No one seemed to notice her frustrations; all focusing on the sheets of paper Kakashi was giving out. She was now gripping the rail so hard her knuckles had turned a colour of dusted white. The feeling had started to fade a bit but now it was like the chakra had a will of its own, it was like it had homed in on her sensitivity and wanted to play like a cat with a mouse. Then it went dark, she felt it, she saw it, she feared it, the wind from its lashing tails, the glare from its blood shot eyes, the hot sticky breath that whistled through its razor sharp teeth and the strong pungent smell of blood it was so strong it made her physically convulse, but what snapped her back to reality was the blood chilling laugh that echoed in her ears.

As air whooshed into her lungs she could also hear it whistling past her ears as she glided over the railings. She blinked as she relaxed, the floor rushing to meet her face.


	11. 11 WHY at a Time Like This?

Everything jerked as she was stopped mid-fall. Fear and realisation hit her like the floor she was supposed to hit. Pressure secured her ankle. She looked up and saw Kakashi holding her ankle; her jounin vest was flung up by her head so her body was in full view and her small skirt had rode up a little allowing Kakashi to see her small black lacy undies. Kakashi couldn't help but look at her shapely curves. Naruto and Sasuke had run to the railings Sasuke just ahead of him whilst Sakura stood frozen with panic. Naruto's eyes glazed over with embarrassment and his face was tomato red as he stumbled back. Sasuke scrambled for either her hand or other leg to help his sensei, fighting a blush and the instinct to look where Kakashi's eye was.

She flailed all the more trying to cover her delicates. "Calm down Dante" Kakashi scolded. She stopped to glare at him. "Calm down. I'm hanging from a five floor building with my delicacies on show to everyone. DON'T tell me to calm down" she saw both Kakashi's and Sasuke's eyes flicker at the mention of her delicates, she squealed and continued to flail. Sasuke lost the grip he had on her leg and she slipped further down. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. I'm gonna die."

Kakashi gained grip on the leg Sasuke lost, and motioned with his head for Sasuke to stand back, Sasuke did so if slightly annoyed crossing his arms. "Dante I need you to calm down okay? Get ready to grab... anything really." Tears steamed up her bright red face from being upside down for such a long time, she nodded. Kakashi pulled her up abruptly and let go, she screamed but soon realised she wasn't going anywhere. Kakashi had gripped her behind her knees, she couldn't believe that for such a small built man he could be so strong, he had the strength of an ox maybe more. She found his touch tickling her skin and a strange heat swimming to her core. **'Oh my god, of all the moments to be aroused by touch when it's necessary. He's not touching you in that way Dante get a grip.' **As one hand held her steady at the knee the other hand traced its way up her thigh achingly slow to her hip treading her gently as it went to maintain a good grip. A small moan escaped her lips and her hands immediately shot to her mouth to hide it.

Kakashi noticed this and grinned through his mask, he could drag this out he had a relatively good grip on her now. He now let the other hand glide up her leg slowly to grasp the other hip massaging and touching vital places as he went. He watched as her breathes quickened and her chest heaved up and down, small muffled moans could be heard from underneath her clasped hands and her eyes rolled in undeniable pleasure. Once he had decided he had dragged this out as long as he could he hoisted her forward, up and over the rail as he did so her leg instinctively wrapped around his waist and her arm around his neck. She clung onto him tightly, tears in her eyes through fear but her breathe heightened through arousal. As her breathe thundered her breasts were being squashed closer into kakashis chest sending him the same hot flush that she was feeling. He needed her off him before he embarrassed himself.

"You can let go now Dante." She jumped and slowly placed her feet onto the ground tapping it as if to make sure it was solid. Sasuke observed her actions before he spoke.

"What kind of ninja are you to fall off railings so easily?" he was taking the piss, Sakura was nodding and cheering in agreement, whereas Naruto was in disbelief that Sasuke would talk like that to a woman of such calibre and nice underwear. Dante turned to face Sasuke anger apparent on her once friendly features. Sure she may not be as good as these kids but they didn't know that. "Yeah well Uchiha, that was a little test for y'all and guess what I've summarised you three suck and are completely useless" they all staggered back.

"You had me fooled." Sakura groaned. Kakashi just raised an eyebrow as Dante turned to high five him which he gladly returned. **'She's bluffing. But I guess I could get to like her style.'**

"Oh Really?" Dante cocked her eyebrow at Sakura. "If it wasn't for my lovely assistant here" She waved her arms majestically like a magician would towards Kakashi. "I would have plummeted to my death. You to boys are too slow and you young lady didn't even move. Pfft amateurs." Naruto obviously angered by Dante's summary shouted. "Yeah well it's not like we were expecting you to fall off the building was it?" Dante just laughed in his face as she pushed back his intruding chakra. "yeah. Awe bless you, darling in this world you gotta expect the unexpected. It's not like and ambush will shout to you before they jump you is it?" they all stood quiet and defeated, Dante felt ecstatic she had actually one an argument and all by lying through her teeth. "Sasuke thank you, you acted first and foremost without any concern for your own safety. And Naruto thank you for backing away from my underwear and not continuing to look." Both boys blushed at the memory. Kakashi just chuckled.

"You're all dismissed. Dante you're with me." After everyone had left Dante padded after Kakashi like an excited puppy. She held her stomach as it growled her cheeks slightly pink from embarrassment. "So um Kakashi I'm like totally starving can we eat?" he laughed at her sincerity which made her laugh too. They stood laughing on top of the building, neither knew why they were laughing or cared. They were just enjoying a carefree moment together. Neither one said afraid the other would think them crazy but in this moment it seemed strangely familiar. "I'll take you to Ichiraku's. Then back to my place and show you your room." He held out his arm for her to take so they could walk she took it but stopped him from walking. "That poof-y disappearing thing you do. It takes you to somewhere right? Could you do it now? To this place." He merely smiled his one eye smile pulled her close to him performed the necessary hand signals and poof they were at Ichiraku's.

Dante felt slightly dizzy but that was soon demolished by her excitement. "OH MY GOD. That was awesome can you teach me to do that? What else can you do?" she clasped his hands in hers, a smile from ear to ear. He thought maybe her company wouldn't be so bad after all, she seemed willing to learn and that was all they asked for. But there was something he still needed to talk to the Hokage about; the Hokage recognised her definitely but why didn't he say anything. Is he waiting to find out what she is doing here? He decided he would feed Dante, take her home to settle her in and then he would go see the Hokage surely the Hokage hasn't said anything to him because so far Dante has always been there. "Helloooo? Earth to Kakashi, I'm like wasting away can we eat?" he shook his head as if to rid his thoughts for now, nodding at the young girl he nodded and sat down and she plopped herself on the stool next to him. She ordered the biggest bowl they had, and when it was placed in front of her, her entire face lit up. "Aren't you getting any?"

"No. I'm not hungry." He said disinterested.

"Oh" she took her first mouthful and her eyes filled with tears. "This is beautiful Ayame." Dante faltered in her speech slightly. She knew this girls name and she knew she didn't tell her and she wasn't wearing a name badge. So how did she know? The young ramen serving girl was not taken by surprise, most people knew her name, but Kakashi was, although he decided he would ask her later how she knew the young girl, was she lying to him? Everything she did was so sincere. "Are you not eating because of me? The mask thing? Do you not like showing your face?"

"I'm just not hungry. I'll eat later when we return to mine." He sounded more curt than he meant to be but she didn't pick up on it she was too interested in her bowl of ramen. After she had finished she leaned back in her chair rubbing her stomach. "Man that hit the spot" she looked at Kakashi who had been watching her surprised that she managed to pack away that much food and keep a figure like that. She blushed slightly. "Shall we go then Kakashi?" he nodded and she gripped his arm again giving him a grin he knew she wanted to transport there with jutsu, which he was more than happy to provide. He dropped her off at his front door, opening the door and sticking it on the latch. He opened the door for her to step over the threshold. She stepped in and removed her shoes placing them neatly with Kakashis and taking a pair of slippers. It wasn't exactly top of the range but it had the essentials, a living are kitchen open plan leading off with one corridor the first door on the left was a bathroom and the door opposite a small bedroom – Dante's room – and another door on the left a cupboard and the last door on the right Kakashi's room.

"Make yourself at home." He said as he finished the tour, that he gave from the front door. "Just don't go into my room if that's not too much to ask for. Feel free to have a shower and make yourself some tea. I'll be back soon I have some errands to run."

"Oh okay" Dante made her way into the kitchen, it wasn't messy but it wasn't exactly clean, more like he didn't have enough time to use it or dust it. She flicked the kettle on. "Um, you aren't going to be long are you it's just I don't ... never mind." She shook her head and refused him eye contact; he had no idea how this was going to go, she had to be bipolar or have multiple personalities or something. He was going to get whiplash from all her mood changes. "I won't be long, promise." He said as he gave a small wave with his back to her and disappeared in a puff of smoke. She found herself smiling, there was something about this Kakashi guy that felt extremely familiar, but not like she knew him, more like she had seen him and watched him. A flash of pain streaked through her mind, all she saw was a small clearing in the woods and a boy but before she could see anything identifiable about the boy the image was gone and it was as if the pain was never there. She decided she was in need of a cup of tea and a shower. She would hop in the shower first in case Kakashi wasn't long.


	12. 12 What Are Memories?

Kakashi didn't have to wait long for the Hokage to see him. He hadn't really thought how he was going to ask the Hokage, he didn't want to seem disrespectful.

"Kakashi what was it that was this urgent to see me today." The Hokage's voice snapped Kakashi out of his day dream.

"It's Dante sir."

"What has she done?" the Hokage seemed tense so he must know who she is.

"Nothing lord Hokage. She had a bit of a run in with Naruto and Sasuke she couldn't push back their chakra but she seemed to have resolved it. But that's not why I came. Lord Hokage who is she?" Kakashi didn't think he sounded rude but the Hokage sighed.

"I am not certain yet. She resembles a little girl that used to live on the outskirts of the village with her clan, the Jigen. We lost contact with them and they are believed dead, they used to protect the village." The Hokage nodded his head as he was almost Okaying what he was remembering.

"Dead?" Kakashi didn't quite know what to say. Was she the last survivor of a clan? Why would she be spared?

"Yes, apparently they were planning to destroy the village, but nothing was heard from them and well that's another story."

"Lord Hokage, what does that have to do with Dante?"

"The young girl was a genius in genjutsu and a very accomplished shinobi even at a young age, the clan tried to keep her a secret, but her father was friends with a lot of people in this village. Also the young girl was friends with Uchiha Itachi, although she was a few years older. If it is her that would explain his interest in her." He nodded to himself happy with his conclusion.

"Lord Hokage, she didn't seem to know Itachi when we found her. She also genuinely seems to not know where she is or anyone?" this reminded Kakashi of her recognition of Ayame, he would have to be careful around Dante in case she was a spy for the Akatsuki.

"Itachi is a genius with genjutsu, he may have erased her memories, we don't know, but if she is that girl then she too should be very good with genjutsu, the Jigen were the best in this village, so one would think that her chakra network would automatically fight off the genjutsu. Kakashi I have left her in your care because you are detached, you can make a clear decision taking in to account everything in a matter of seconds also with the sharingan you may be able to maintain some form of control over her if she were to rebel." Kakashi nodded he knew there was more to it than first meets the eye, nothing was simple anymore. "Train her well Kakashi, in a fortnights time we will take her to Hiashi Hyuga, he knew the Guardian of the Jigen: her father, he may know if it is ... Dante."

"Of course lord Hokage." Kakashi left in a puff of smoke but just to the entrance of the Hokage's mansion he needed the long walk to clear his head before he got back home. When he reached his destination his head wasn't much clearer, he almost felt like punching himself in the face. He pushed open his door and walked in without a second thought. He heard talking and immediately masked his presence.

"Dad I said I was sorry... Just saw... boy in the woods..." this was followed by a snore. Feeling no other presence Kakashi came to the conclusion that it was Dante sleep talking, and when he rounded the corner he was correct. He was greeted by a heavenly sight, Dante was lying on her stomach on the couch in Kakashi's T-shirt, and the same little panties he saw not a few hours ago, the t-shirt was rolled up her back allowing most of her body to be shown to him enough to know she wasn't wearing a bra, her perfectly rounded behind was raised a little, taking all of Kakashi's will power not to poke it. He realised now that he had a better look and Dante's natural skin tone had returned, along with the large scar that adorned her back there were many that accompanied it but much smaller. A duvet was crumpled on the floor, so she had tried to keep herself decent. In her hand was his first edition make-out paradise book. He couldn't believe it she was already halfway through it so she must really enjoy it. His mind wandered to her current situation, she was reading an erotic novel in her skimpy panties and a T-Shirt that was Kakashi's. Was she... no he thought she wouldn't. He looked around his apartment then he saw Dante's clothes hung to dry and his kitchen was spotless, not that it was dirty before, but was he really gone that long that she had to clean to keep herself busy.

He padded his way over to Dante and tried to wake her by calling her name softly. She replied with an angered mumble and turning over onto her back effectively showing her breasts to Kakashi. He stumbled back over his coffee table. "OH shit!" he hit the floor and the table flipped. Dante woke abruptly jumping to her feet make out paradise in one hand and an odd kunai in the other. The t-shirt fell back to cover herself as she looked all around to see Kakashi on the floor. "Kakashi are you alright?" he jumped to his feet nodding vigorously. Trying his damndest not to make eye contact as she tried her best to make it, his eye caught the kunai in her hand, which effectively was a good subject changer. It wasn't metal, it was blue and to look at it was solid, it was pure chakra, it didn't have a fixed form. As she looked at her hand it disappeared. "What the fudge was that?" she started to shake her hand as if trying to make it happen again. Kakashi also had no idea how she managed it. He had never seen anyone with such control over their chakra that they could form a weapon, beside Asuma but then even he could only lengthen his blades.

"Can you do that?" she asked eagerly, he shook his head. "I haven't kept you have I Dante my kitchen and lounge seem to be uh very clean." She looked at her feet nervously shaking her head and playing with her fingers. "NO... no. It's just that... you were gone an hour already and I had a shower and cleaned my clothes. So I just thought I would try and be helpful and earn my keep, y'know. I, I didn't go in your room though, this top was on the sofa." She held the book close to her chest as Kakashi gestured at it. She made a small squeak as she held it out to him, her head bowed.

"So... uh you like stuff like that." Red once again flushed her cheeks as she tried to come up with an excuse but settled with defeat and just grinned goofily. A hand behind her head. Kakashi smiled, she seemed genuine enough. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Huh?" she looked at him her lip curled up I confusion.

"When I walked in you were talking in your sleep." She put her finger to her chin, she screwed her eyes shut as she tapped her temple with her other hand, after a minute or two she shook her head in defeat. "I can't remember, I remember talking to a boy in the woods but I can't see his face just black hair and we were beside a huge rock. He had a target behind it for shuriken practice. And then I was somewhere else watching someone, a different boy ... I think. Then an angry man shouted at me and I woke up."

"You said dad. If that helps." Kakashi slipped of his shoes and padded over to the kitchen careful and quickly folding Dante's now dry clothes and putting them on the small dining table. She looked stunned. "I did. I don't remember..." she collapsed her hand on her head Kakashi caught her before her head hit the floor. Sitting her up so her back rested against his leg, she looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks."

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked a little worried. He helped her stand, "Yeah yeah. It happened in the shower too. It's ... I'm struggling to remember things, like just now I tried to think of my father, then I get this blinding pain in my head I see images but they're too fast for me to see what they are, but when I come too it's remember something just not the thing I want. When I try to think of when I was Naruto's age I draw a blank, I don't remember being a kid. And I feel like I should be freaking out but ... I just can't, something is telling me it'll be okay." Kakashi was absolutely befuddled anyone else would be freaking out, hell even he would. He would have to tell the Hokage that her memory has been wiped but surely if it was Itachi they would have seen her a long time ago when he first left if she were to act as his spy. So this must be the work of someone else but who would possess genjutsu skills of this calibre to wipe someone's memories. But he can't see the Hokage again tonight. He decided to see how she handled the survival training and then if there were any developments he would inform the Hokage if not he would leave it 'til she saw the head of the Hyuga clan. Maybe he would know? Maybe it was the Guardian the Hokage spoke of?

He helped her to the sofa and made her a cup of tea. She was the single most oddest girl he had come across. She played with her fingers cross-legged on the sofa. The concentration on her face told Kakashi she was trying to get that kunai to appear again. He passed her cup and she accepted it gladly. "Thank you Hatake-sama" he nudged her head playfully "I told you its Kakashi." She frowned at first but soon smiled. "Kakashi do you know who I am?" he looked at her formulating a plan to take her down if this was an attack and she really was Itachis spy. "What do you mean?" she shook her head a small smile on her lips. "Well, if I have no memories I am not a person, and you are being kind to me and I feel like I know you, I'm relaxed around you, and I truly don't know anything at all. So I just wanted to know if you knew me and assumed I knew you." He really didn't understand this girl, she didn't see herself as a person, was she trained to think this way; so hateful towards herself. He draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her to him. "Of course you're a person it's just going to take a little time for you to remember who you are, memories don't make you a person they don't define you, they tell you what you can protect and who you live for." She had a small blush on her cheeks due to the closeness of his body she could feel his heat; she could feel his chakra network as hers crackled underneath her skin.

"You're wrong." He looked at her she demanded his eye contact. "They simply tell us what is and what is no longer. The body is just a weapon used as its master wills it. Weapons do not care for memories, maybe that is why I am not worried that don't have them." He dropped his arm from her, her thinking pattern was that of a shinobi but not of any shinobi he had ever met, she almost had the thought process of an ANBU that's been raised into it. But she wasn't an ANBU she wouldn't have been caught if she were.


	13. 13 Remembering Little by Little

It had been a few hours since he had taken Dante to bed but he could still hear her talking in her room from his, at first he had run into her room thinking she was talking to someone but he soon realised she again was talking in her sleep. She wasn't clear though it was as if she was talking but kept her mouth closed, he had given up going in to check on her but was now to alert to sleep. He could make out certain words when she shouted, it sounded as if she was talking to one person, but it was multiple conversations. Then he heard the banging and her muffled cries, this was different than all the other shouts, he masked his chakra and made his way down his hall silently as he had left the door open so he peeked round seeing no one was there he walked in and sat on the bed near Dante. She was moving her hands and feet as if she were being held down, shaking her head as if she were trying to get away from something. She started to get more and more stressed her movements more frantic her murmurs squeaking more often.

Touching her shoulders sent her into overdrive. Throwing her head about, "Dante... Dante your safe wake up." Her fear grew he could feel her chakra tense. "DANTE!" he shouted her eyes snapped open and he had milliseconds to grab the kunai she was about to bury in his stomach as she sat up. He gripped her wrist pinning her to the bed his hips against hers his legs pinning hers and his free arm pinning her other arm to her chest holding her neck keeping her firmly in place. He looked into her eyes and for the first time he saw hatred. She had never shown any strong emotions before good or bad. But within a flash of realising it was Kakashi it dissipated immediately and tears had replaced them, her voice small as she let go of the kunai, letting it disappear in sparks of chakra. "Kakashi ... I'm so... sorry." She relaxed her body against the older shinobi. He relaxed his hold too getting off her and going to return to his room.

"Please don't leave me." he turned to the girl who had now curled in ball on her small bed. "I need... I need a hug right now, please." Sighing and bowing his head he complied, slinking back to her side and sitting beside her. All he wanted was a good night's sleep, or as good as he could get nowadays. She shuffled toward the grey haired man, who had not removed his mask and head band or had put them back on before he came to see her and lifted his arm, wriggling to get as close as she could to him before tucking his arm around her waist and snuggling in, her tongue out in her concentration. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle as he watched her she was like a puppy snuggling into its mother. In her quest to get comfy kakashis chuckle was totally missed. She sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kakashi asked uninterested. "I'm starting to remember small things, I don't remember the place where I think I've come from clearly anymore, I remember Noel, my father I think, but I can't see him. But my dream just then, the memory was of my grandfather." She hugged her legs to her chest.

"Isn't that good?" he asked turning to see her with his good eye, she was close to crying again, his eye fell on her lips as she whispered, "He... he was ... touching me, it started when I was young, I just wanted him to stop." He turned her out of his embrace held by her shoulders. Looking deeply into her face, how her face looked tortured as she was remembering her life slowly and little by little. "What do you mean Dante?" she shook her head her hands at her temples, sobbing uncontrollably. "He tried to touch and kiss me and when I was fifteen I finally had enough. I... I killed him." she looked at her hands now as if they were covered in his blood right then and there, she began to scratch at her forearms and her palms leaving deep gauge marks. "Hey, hey, hey." Kakashi grabbed her hands entwining her fingers in his to stop her causing more harm to herself. "He just kept on touching me trying to... he did it whenever I was alone, I had enough. Am I... does that make me a bad person, Kakashi?" Kakashi was absolutely dumbfounded; sure he had heard stories about this sort of stuff but he had never actually met anyone who had been affected by it or actually had it done to them, he had absolutely no idea what to say. Of course he had taken many lives, that was his mission, that was his life as a shinobi: A tool to be used at the will of its master. Was this girl any different? She could summon a kunai with just her chakra, she obviously had training. And if she was this little girl the Hokage thought she was she may very well be an elite ninja that never went through the academy. So although technically she maybe an academy student she could be at a jounin level. Unlike many of kakashis kills this one although a family member was to protect herself.

"No. No that doesn't make you a bad person, my hands are stained with a lot of blood, from a young age too." He tucked her fringe from her face behind her ear. "Sleep we have a busy day tomorrow." She nodded and rested her head on his chest her small quiet sobs making her jump every now and then. Before he knew it he was asleep.

When Kakashi awoke he found himself alone in Dante's room. Getting up he looked toward the small dog clock seeing it was 6.17 am he decided he would stay up and look for Dante. Not having far to look, he saw her clothed and in the kitchen making tea and breakfast for two. Dante smiled at Kakashi over her shoulder, you wouldn't have thought she had a devastating revelation the night just gone. She placed a plate of eggs and bacon on the table with an orange juice and tea. And carried another load to her room. "Where are you going Dante?" he smirked.

"Well uh with the mask and all you can't eat if I'm here can you. I mean you wouldn't wear it if you didn't want people to see that mug of yours, right?" she smirked back.

"I'm a fast eater you wouldn't notice." She shrugged and made her way back to the table, as she set down her glass and plate she saw Kakashi had already cleared his plate. "Seriously!?" her jaw hit the floor. "C'mon slowpoke we've got stuff to do." Kakashi got up and put his sandals on looking up in time to see Dante shove the food in her face with gusto, and run to get her sandals too. She ran to his side and saluted an arm across her chest, nodding. "Ready!" he couldn't help but laugh at her excitement. She stopped as his hand came to her face and wiped her lip to the corner of her mouth with his thumb. She blushed until she looked at his thumb covered in tomato sauce, her cheeks deepened in colour as she took him thumb into her mouth. She couldn't tell if he blushed due to his mask but he inhaled and held his breath until she let his thumb go with a small graze against her teeth. She smiled her goofy smile and skipped past him as if nothing happened. He stood for a moment trying to understand what had happened. Why did he wipe it? Why didn't he just say something was on her face? Why did she lick it and look at him like that? He would have to think about this later.

"We should meet the twerps soon, right?" she shielded her eyes as she looked to the blue sky. The sun felt amazing on her skin, warmed her to her bones, she felt happy. Kakashi watched as she soaked up the sun a smirk on his lips.

"We will, but I have go somewhere first, you're coming with." It was more of a statement than asking her but she smiled and followed none the less. After walking a fair bit it finally looked like they were getting close to where they were headed. Kakashi was silent the whole way and Dante was silent too, not ignoring him or bothering him with question but still letting him know she was there. Running ahead to look at things and smiling at villagers, she really fits in here he found himself thinking. She stopped a little ways behind at a tree with a few kids. When he realised that she wasn't following, he stopped and turned to check on her. She was crouched down beside a small boy who was crying, holding his shoulders comforting him. He started to make his way back to her when he noticed a small kite stuck in the tree. She stood beside the child a hand on his head, looking at the kite a lip pouted in thought. She looked around and had a look of defeat on her face. The boy continued to cry as he held her leg rubbing his eyes."Need help?" Kakashi asked Dante uninterested. She nodded and watched in amazement as he just hopped onto the branch and untangling it and landing beside her without a noise. He passed it to her, her smile grew as she tiptoed to place a small kiss on kakashis cheek. She turned to the boy who jumped for joy shouting thanks as he took his kite and ran off down the street. Dante watched the boy run off a smile on her lips as she hugged herself, helping people no matter how small always made her feel warm. Kakashi ruffled her hair as he continued his walk.

She watched him take a few paces before she started following him. She had no idea what she was feeling toward this man, she didn't find their silences uncomfortable and she didn't have to talk to him for him to realise what she wanted to do. She knew she had a major crush on him, but she also felt it was deeper than that, she found small things he did familiar like when he brushed his fingers through his hair, or he wiggled his nose when it itched under his mask and the other night when he slept next to her his smooth and regular breathing even sounded familiar. He went off down a small path, Dante jogged to catch him up. A small clearing was ahead of them, a small monument in the centre. She stood by a bench and watched as Kakashi walked to the monument bowing his head and paying his respects. She felt as if she was intruding but walked to his side and kneeled down in front of the monument inscribed with KIA. She looked toward Kakashi out of the corner of her eye, as he just looked at the names. Kakashi was grateful for her silence, she didn't push it and the small jump she made she must have realised that he had many friends that were dead; he felt her hand graze his then giving a reassuring squeeze. She made to let go but Kakashi held her hand in place giving the same reassuring squeeze, before letting her hand go.

Her eyes scanned the names, not that she was expecting to recognise any names but then her eyes fell upon the J's, a clan on there, called the Jigen caught her eye, that was her grandfathers name. She scrolled through falling upon names she recognised and she came to her mothers. Her hand rose to her mouth as the tears welled in her eyes. The fact that her mother's name was put so close to her grandfathers meant that they died around the time she killed him. She pressed her hands to the stone in front of her, her vision clouding from tears. Did she kill everyone, she couldn't remember, "Okami" she breathed as she pushed in front of Kakashi to look across the stone, he looked at her with pure confusion as to what she was doing. She found what she was looking for, Noel and beneath it was her name, she hadn't realised she had stopped breathing until Kakashi yanked her to her feet when she ignored his calls.

"Dante?"


	14. 14 Trying to be Normal

"Dante? Dante, are you okay?" he was worried, shaking her, she wasn't responding at all, and then she just smiled. "Yeah Kakashi, I'm fine I just remembered, I left something at yours. Uh ... if you wait here I'll be back in a few." She turned tail and ran. Kakashi stood for a moment, was she okay, she seemed okay. Was her memory coming back to her?

As Dante ran she could feel her eyes well up, her vision fogged, she threw her arm over her eyes to hide the fact that she was crying. She collided with something very hard, falling backwards until a force held her arm and she was left staring at the floor. She looked up to see a fairly handsome man with a chinstrap and a cigarette hanging from his lips and a small woman beside him with flowing black hair, and a look in her eyes that definitely thought, Dante had run into the man on purpose. "Oh my I'm sorry sir I wasn't looking where I was going." She stood like a scolded school girl. The man still had a hold on her arm, unsure as to whether he should let go, he didn't know this girl but she was wearing a jounin vest, but had no headband to clarify which village she hailed from. "Don't worry about it kid. I'm Asuma, this is Kurenai." He nodded his head toward the woman beside him, who seemed to blush a little.

Dante stared at the two ninja before her, she had no idea what she was supposed to do she was so close to tears and this guy knew it but no matter how much she pulled her arm he wouldn't relinquish his hold on her. "Oh... I'm Dante." Her voice was choked; the man let her go and nodded in recognition. "My father, the Hokage. He told me about you. You're stayin' with Kakashi right?" he smiled at her all tension gone from his body. She nodded tears falling from her eyes. "I have to go talk with the Hokage. Please, if I can just go before..." she looked over her shoulder toward Kakashis general direction and began to run again as Asuma nodded. Asuma knew she wasn't going to see the Hokage as she was running completely the opposite way. He looked toward the sun, "Hey Kurenai I'd say it's midmorning, and so Kakashi must be at the memorial, which is where that Dante girl now came from I'm guessing."

"mmm-hmm." The kunoichi nodded. "Do you think he upset her? Do you think he knows that she is?" she stretched pondering why Asuma was even bothered with this; all they had to do was deliver a message to Kakashi about the chuunin exam. They didn't need to know about Dante, Asuma did because the Hokage wanted to make sure Kakashi had someone he could talk to if there were any developments with Dante. Everyone was given direct instructions not to even attempt to have contact with the young girl unless necessary or she spoke to them and to not under any circumstances be alone with her, Kakashi had special leniency because she seemed to relax in his presence, whether she knew she did or not. But Kakashi was never truly alone with her; there was always an ANBU or two floating around.

"I dunno Kurenai. Kakashi never was all that sharp when it came to women." He chuckled. "We'll have to tell him." his fingers brushed hers as he carried on walking to the memorial, hands in his pockets and a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Yo" Kakashi called when he heard Asuma approach with Kurenai. They talked about the up and coming chuunin exams, whether they thought their teams would be up to the task this year. "Oh hey Kakashi that Dante kid she ran off crying a few minutes ago. She said she was going to see my father but she ran the opposite way, is she gonna be okay?" Kakashi tensed immediately.

"She... was crying." She seemed fine, why would she cry? He looked toward the memorial and quickly found that she found her entire clan was on there. "Crap." he turned and ran after her. "Thanks Asuma, I'll introduce her to you later, oh and she's not a kid she's like 20 or something." Asuma looked at him in disbelief she was a small built girl, he thought she was barely 15. He just smiled his friend had finally started to relax and let someone in and started to care for them too. Alright she could be potentially dangerous but she relaxed around him and no matter what when she was around he had his eye on her, he may of said it was because that was his task, but he smiled when he watched her and that just wasn't Kakashi.

Kakashi legged it through the village, she had a five minutes head start at the most, she wasn't all that hard to track in her state she had almost no control over her chakra and he could feel the fluctuations, it was almost as if her chakra had carved a path in the air for him to follow. Within a few minutes he found her at the end of an alleyway hunched into a ball rocking back and forth shaking her head. "PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" she bellowed, but it wasn't at Kakashi he had no idea who she was talking to.

Dante had had enough as she ran through the streets she felt as if she were being followed, she rounded into an alley by mistake and when she turned she was faced with two people she hadn't seen since she was fifteen, and the last time she had she was covered in their blood. Before her stood two sixteen year olds, a boy and a girl. She used to train with them although she never got on with them. Their images flickered before her eyes flashing between what they looked like and the bloody mess she left them in when she tried to run away from the clan, their brunette hair matted with blood sticking to their faces, they were twins, Dante never even bothered to learn their names. She followed her grandfathers every order without contemplation. Even though she hated him, she would do anything to protect her mother and father. And her grandfather always told her that to protect them she needed to protect the clan, even if she hated them as much as they hated her. Every mission was vital to her survival.

The clan run by her grandfather was a well oiled machine. Although compared to now their lifestyle was very outdated. Dante was always taught the mission was of upmost importance, if she had to leave a comrade behind to save the mission, she did so, although she never liked the idea and having taught herself very basic medic skills she may have been able to save a few people. This was why the clan hated her, she was an excellent shinobi, she showed greater skill than shinobi twice her age all because she had a Kekkei Genkai. Her blood from three top clans managed to form a formidable Kekkei Genkai, one they had tried to keep a secret. They knew the leaf would want to see her and observe. And it didn't take her long to master it, and because of it she rarely got fatigued. So she could always out fight anyone no matter their style. They were shouting at her, cussing and calling her names. Blaming her for the fall of their clan. This is where Dante's mind drew a blank she couldn't actually remember what her clan was like at this moment: what missions she done, what her training was like. She could feel it as if it were programmed into her, her body acted on instinct more than will to protect her much like her chakra acted.

She had no idea Kakashi had found her, much less the fact that he was walking to her calling her name softly. All she heard were the taunts "HELL HOUND" "MUTT" "MONGREL" all of the clan called her these instead of Donathello, her name, which is why she took on the name "Dante" her grandfather always told her she was a demon from hell, so what better name to adopt. Now it was as if it were her actual name, there was no one left alive that even knew her real name anymore. Or so she thought. She finally had enough; she snapped she turned to the figures, chakra senbon in both hands she charged the figures with her eyes closed, having seen their deaths once before she didn't want to see it again. Her back collided with the wall, her arms pinned above her head making her drop her senbon; which deteriorated before they even hit the floor. Her hips and legs were pinned with someone else's. She daren't open her eyes, to see who held her captive, she didn't want to see if her captor would kill her, she just wanted to blissfully fall asleep and not wake up.

Her chin was pulled up letting her tears fall into her hairline, a soft voice was beckoning her to open her eyes, and she did so squinting as the light hit her eyes. She saw Kakashi's eye straight away, filled with worry. She couldn't help but wonder why he worried about her, he didn't know her. But then again she also felt as if she would try to stop the world for him if she could. This time he wasn't sure if he should let her go or take her to the kids. If she keeps having these out bursts of trying to kill people, Kakashi knew she wasn't seeing the world as he was, when she had these stupors her whole temperament changed. Her eyes would cloud over with hatred, her body would tense and she would move with almost inhuman speed. He understood that everything must seem alien to her when she was getting a memory flashback. But if anyone else had found her first they may be dead or seriously injured. He couldn't let that happen. If he told the Hokage, Dante would be locked away and most likely hate him. He didn't want that either, so he settled with just keeping a closer eye on her. **'I thought the ANBU were supposed to be keeping an eye on her too'** he scanned the area, they were definitely around, they would inform this to the Hokage. Kakashi definitely needed to keep her under supervision if he wasn't going to tell the Hokage right away.

By the time he looked back at her she had slumped against the wall and had regained her composure. She was awfully quiet, the shame rolled off of her in waves, but whether she was ashamed at her outburst or whatever she had seen he didn't know. All he knew was that if she wanted to tell him she would. She gripped his arms and grinded her hips against his, she didn't intend to she just shuffled in discomfort. Kakashi moved away abruptly making her giggle. **'Why is she laughing?'** "Hey, Kakashi we should make our way to those twerps, we were supposed to be there ages ago." He smiled at her nodding in agreement. This girl was trying to be so strong, behaving as if she was normal, as if she wasn't having her memories returned at all, one minute she would be a ruthless shinobi, the next a giggling school girl. He would have to get her to spar with him or maybe even the kids if he can monitor it well enough, to see the extent of her skills. She linked her arm in his as he lead the way to the training ground, make out paradise in his other hand.


	15. 15 A Kiss?

This was the only way Dante could deal with this. She had to pretend she was okay, like she always did when growing up, she had no idea what was happening. To describe it at best was like there was a wall in her head, if she scratched at it, pain and a memory would leak through, but what she was really worried about, was that the main memories she had discovered were of her causing pain. What if this wall came tumbling down? Would she be the same person? Or would she be the ghastly, murderous person she feared these memories were leading her to believe she was?

She stopped a few steps short holding Kakashi still too, when she reached the main gate of Konoha. "Are you okay?" Kakashi's concentration was really on his book.

"Am I allowed to leave the village?" Kakashi now looked at her, her eyes scanning her surroundings finding the ANBU easily; he could tell they were making her really uneasy. They weren't really needed to follow her outside of the village, so they started to break ranks to report back to the Hokage. He would have to put her tracking skills to the test, it's not easy to spot an ANBU, and they are the best of the best.

"Of course, I'm here." Kakashi gave Dante his trademark one eyes smile, and she relaxed instantly and let him lead her. They didn't have far to walk, and she could soon see the kids standing near three standing stumps, looking pretty angry too.

"Good morning class." Kakashi chirped which made Dante giggle.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison, no matter how much Sakura hated it she was so much like Naruto. Sasuke stood disinterested, like always. Kakashi's hand gently rubbed over Dante's shoulder as he asked her to take a seat. Sakura blushed as did Sasuke and Naruto shined with annoyance. "IS THAT WHY YOU WERE LATE SENSEI?" he pointed toward Dante. Kakashi looked at the boy confused until he realised what he meant, raising his hands in a defensive manner laughing nervously. "No, no."

"Who you calling 'that' kid?" Dante's voice rumbled. Naruto trembled as he turned to face the young woman, who now was right behind him. Her chakra was visible on her hands, Kakashi just observed, he could tell this was just show, she wanted the kids to respect her and not talk down to her like currently was all they did. "Uh... uh the beautiful young lady in front of me. Please don't hurt me." she smiled and blushed as she brought him into a hug, the chakra crackling as it dispelled from her hands. "You think I'm beautiful." She looked at him sincerely happy as if no one ever paid her a compliment or an ounce of time. Naruto blushed too as he nodded and Dante proceeded to rub her face against his. "Well aren't you the cutest, sweetest little kid I ever did see."

Kakashi could tell that these two together were going to be a handful. They would either be fighting each other or pranking everyone else. Also that she may cause problems if Sasuke's grumpy face was anything to go by. Dante had noticed this and decided to keep the mood light. "You wanna hug too, handsome?" she let Naruto go who was still trying to get over what happened, having his face thrusted onto a pair of boobs, a very nice pair too if he thought about it. "This is no time for games." Sasuke huffed as he turned his back on her. Although at first she looked taken aback, she soon smiled again as she took her seat settling for blowing the young Uchiha a kiss, earning a glare from Sakura.

She listened intently as Kakashi explained their task. **'Get two bells off the guy. How hard can it be?'** famous last words Dante chuckled to herself, she had probably just jinxed them. She watched as Sakura and Sasuke hid immediately. Although not too well, she could find them easily. Kakashi seemed pleased with their hiding. Naruto decided the head on approach which obviously didn't work and he was beaten easily and left hanging in a tree. She chuckled as Naruto asked her to cut him down, she declined saying she was just observing. Soon a scream could be heard from Sakura, **'that's Sakura, Sasuke has got to be next, I gotta watch this. Maybe if I see the kid fight I'll know where I recognise him from.'** She got up and patted down her behind, closing her eyes for a second feeling for both Sasuke's and Kakashi's chakra. Which wasn't hard, so she started to jog when Naruto shouted after. "Where are you going?!"

"Kakashi, sweetie." She grinned giving him a small wave as she ran off. She just had to make it over this bush and they were just on the other side. As she hopped over there was a blinding light and a searing heat. Sasuke had just spat a massive fireball at Kakashi. A blinding pain struck behind Dante's eyes as she ducked out of sight. She saw Sasuke as another dark haired Uchiha, she had guessed that they were brothers but what connection did she have with the elder Uchiha. Every move Sasuke made in this match reminded her of Itachi. A blush rising to her cheeks, this match mirrored one she had had with the boy when she was younger. She didn't understand what and where this other place she believed she came from, the thought of her going to a uni was absurd. What was making her think that was her life, more like who was it that tried to make her think that that was her life. Her chest began to pound. Kakashi had moved on back to Naruto as Sakura had just found Sasuke neck deep in the ground. Dante just sat to catch her breath when she heard the bell of the timer. She rose to her shaking legs "I better go back." She spoke to herself, nodding she could walk as she stretched out her legs. She broke through to the clearing where all four sat, a smile on her face to dispel Kakashi's worry. Which worked enough for him to hide his worry from the kids, he just dropped the bombshell that they were never going to be shinobi. Dante stopped to sit on top of the stump Naruto was tied to. Unbeknownst to her but Kakashi had noticed her scowl toward Sasuke, which went unnoticed by everyone else, even herself. Sasuke moved to attack Kakashi but he easily disarmed the situation by sitting on him. If Dante had to be totally honest he was being a little harsh, sure they weren't as good as him but he had a lot of experience and they were just kids no matter which way you cut it. But then Kakashi sort of turned solemn, mentioning his best friend was on the memorial of KIA, Dante hugged herself before walking up to him planting a reassuring squeeze on his hand with hers, he jumped at her contact, just this morning she had found her family on the memorial, and he didn't even think of comforting her in this way. He squeezed her hand back, asking Dante to stay behind with the kids while they ate.

She watched them eat and Naruto making eyes at everyone. "Its fine I can go without lunch." He laughed, then his stomach growled which made Dante chuckle, all three turned to her a look on their faces like 'what's so funny?' She smiled to the trio "I couldn't go five minutes without eating." She pulled a chocolate bar out of her pocket as she said this. She popped a cube into humming in delight. The three just stared at her she held the bar out to the three, "Would you like a piece?"

"No thanks, I'm on a diet." Sakura declined politely.

"I don't like sweets." Sasuke huffed. Naruto looked on hopefully but soon remembered his sensei's words, "No sharing with Naruto."

"Well Naruto would you like a piece?" his eyes lit up as he nodded. She broke off a small cube and popped it into his mouth. And of course Sakura piped up. "Kakashi sensei said no sharing with Naruto."

"He said that to you, not me. Besides I can take him." Dante winked toward the trio. This let Sasuke affirm the idea that he needed to share. He needed Naruto to be able to fight. So they both handed him their lunches. A huge blast of smoke had Dante worried at first, until she recognised the chakra. A booming voice and figure appeared with everyone screaming.

"YOU...Pass 3" everyone looked at him in confusion Dante included. Elated everyone left Dante and Kakashi standing alone in the clearing after discussing teamwork. She gave a small wave to the boys a flush of colour hit both their cheeks, she chuckled. She and Kakashi stood there for a bit not quite knowing what to say, but it wasn't awkward, she stood rocking and swaying on the balls of her feet as she soaked up the sun once again. Kakashi's voice broke her out of her world. "So... you can take me huh?" her face flushed a million reds before she found her voice.

"I ... uh ... I ... I like chocolate." She pulled her half eaten bar from her pocket and popped another cube into her mouth. "MMM this is so delicious." She over enthused. Kakashi chuckled as she offered him a piece he took it lingering his touch on her hand before going to remove his mask to pop it in his mouth, just as he pulled it down Dante covered her eyes, smiling. Kakashi couldn't help but like this girl, she is one of the few and maybe the only people that weren't openly wondering what was behind his mask. He replaced his mask before talking. "It's only midday we can go back to mine and grab a bite to eat and then train for the rest of the day. Or we have a spar now and then we will eat, and instead of training all day, I'll take you around the village."

"I have to train too." She whined playfully. She seemed to mull over her options as Kakashi eyed her figure. She wore what she wore yesterday, the small skirt with her sandals, a chest wrap that accentuated her chest, covered with net armour. And a jounin vest that was open letting Kakashi's eye sail over her, not really leaving much to the imagination. "Well seeing as you like what you see." She spoke catching Kakashi off guard a blush hitting his cheeks, thank god she couldn't see. "I say we'll spar now, then eat 'cause I am getting a tad hungry. But take it easy on me." she smiled and he nodded, he took her hand and led her to the middle of the clearing, before letting go and raising his arms in a frontal defence. "Just try punching and kicking and I'll block you okay?" she nodded unsure. She punched him but pulled back at the last minute ending up with a punch as hard as a sponge. "Dante you're gonna have to try a little harder." He chuckled but then switched to serious, a look in his eye that shook Dante to the core. "If anyone comes for you and I'm not around to help you. I want to make sure you'll make it as difficult as possible 'til I can get there." She nodded.

"Why would you protect me? You don't know me." she sent a punch his way this time with a lot more force behind it. "Because I want to get to know you." She kicked him aiming for his head, he easily blocked it, it had enough force that if it had connected with his head he would have been out for the count. He continued to answer her. "Believe it or not, the kids like you, they respect you." She continued to punch and kick at him, her Taijutsu was improving by the second, she had gone from Sakura's level to Sasuke's in a matter of 5 punches. Suddenly she had a burst of speed and Kakashi had to take a few jumps back to keep up with her attacks.

"Oh" she stopped to catch her breath. "You want to know... about me?" she had her eyes to the floor as she played with her fingers. Kakashi walked to her and took her hand, "Of course, don't you want to know about me?" he rubbed the top of her head affectionately; she blushed her goofy grin on her face. "Alright back to business. I'll attack you now. I'll start slow and soft and increase pace and force, if it looks like you can't cope I'll slow down to a stop. Okay?" he looked at the small woman who now was fighting to hold back a laugh, so she was snorting.

"What's so funny?" she burst out laughing to his cluelessness.

"That... that sounded... so dirty." She was bent over holding her stomach, as Kakashi reviewed what he said he looked at her in horror.

"I'm sorry" he stammered. "I didn't mean it like that." She laughed all the more at his sincerity.

In the end he couldn't help but laugh with her, when his mind wandered to actually doing what she was thinking he stopped laughing and tried to save the situation before he embarrassed himself. "Shall we?" she stopped, wiping her eyes whilst nodding. She jumped on the spot practicing some punches kicks and blocks. "Come at me hard." She winked. Kakashi smirked in reply and started slow she seemed to have no trouble blocking and she managed to put the right force into the block so she didn't fall back or forward. She had definitely had training before, she just couldn't remember where she got it, by the look of it Kakashi was helping her just scratch the surface of her capabilities. As Kakashi increased his speed she started to move as if to create a moving target, Kakashi followed as she started to trade back a few blows. She was increasing the difficulty herself bit by bit.

An hour had passed and they were now running in through the trees using them as springboards towards each other and throwing the odd shuriken every now and then, Kakashi his standard and Dante her chakra ones, she was managing to summon them better and maintain their form over longer distances before they dispersed with crackles like a firework on the floor. They came across a waterfall, he hadn't realised they had made it out this far and Dante was now starting to slack, if anything the only thing she needed to improve was her endurance. "Let's rest for a bit" he called to her she was about twenty metres away. She nodded as she ran over. She slowed to a walk a few steps away and tripped on an up growing root, slamming into Kakashi that slammed him into a tree as his arms wrapped around to keep her up, her lips pressed to his and as soon as they touched they were apart. She pushed herself out of his arms with blinding speed; Kakashi struggled to register her movement. She had her back pressed up against a tree opposite him, two fingers on her blushed, parted lips a small breath escaping from between them. They locked eyes, unable to drop the others gaze. "My apologies Kakashi, I didn't mean to..."

"No its okay, I..." he didn't know what to say, in that fleeting moment he felt something, he felt alive. He stepped cautiously closing the gap between them, he lowered his lips a mere hairs breadth away from hers. She could feel the heat of his breath, the heat from his body radiating warmth and safety into hers. His hand rested under her chin and the other on her hips pulling hers into his as he grinded her into the tree. He had already pushed this far enough, he had only known the girl for a short period of time and forcing himself on her wasn't going to help her already clouded mind. But he just couldn't let her go, there was definitely want in her eyes as her fingers dug into his hips, pulling him closer. He rubbed his nose against hers in a reassuring way before laying his mask clothed lips to hers again, her hands released his hips to rest on his shoulders as she trembled. Kakashi pulled away slightly to pull his mask down when she caught his hand, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you." The young girl stammered, a blush adorning her cheeks with an airy tone to her voice.

"No it's my fault Dante, I kissed you." He pulled away from her and made sure there was a fair bit of distance. He looked toward the sky, it was starting to get dark plus he could practically hear Dante's stomach growling from where he stood. He turned and walked away. "C'mon Dante, you must be hungry, we'll head home, I'll cook you up something." Her frown was soon replaced with a smile at the thought of food. Dante ran up to him and took his hand in hers with a shy smile on her face. When she stopped dead, her eyes clouded over and Kakashi could tell she was caught in a genjutsu. She fell into his arms as he looked for the person responsible. Finding no one in the near vicinity he turned his attention back to Dante, he released her from the genjutsu and she quickly fell unconscious. Throwing her onto his back he raced her to the hospital.


	16. 16 Dog Gone Crazy

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATING ESPECIALLY IF YOU ARE READING MY FINAL DREAMS 2 STORY I PROMISE SOMETHING WILL BE UP WITHIN THE WEEK. HERE IT IS I HOPE IT DOESN'T DISAPPOINT. PLEASE REVIEW AND RATE ;D**

Kakashi slung Dante over his shoulder in a fireman carry, as he took off at top speed back toward the village. He made it back in good time and without a pursuer, but who would attack Dante and then run away? As he reached the gates the ANBU were immediately at his side.

"What happened?" he barked.

"We were attacked but they ran before I found them." Kakashi barked right back.

"We'll secure the hospital and search the outskirts of the village." The ANBU stopped and took to the roof tops. Kakashi kept up his speed even though his legs burned and screamed in protest. Bursting through the hospital doors he saw the medic nin were already waiting they took her and rushed her straight to a private room.

"Report this to the Hokage." An ANBU called from the room.

Kakashi nodded and left to run to the Hokages. As he reached the Hokages door he could hear a raised voice. "I want my daughter back." Kakashi entered and closed the door behind him.

"Sorry to interrupt Lord Hokage, but Dante is in hospital we were attacked whilst training." The Hokage looked at Kakashi and shook his head with a deep sigh. Kakashi knew he just wanted to be home with a nice cup of warm sake. The cloaked man in the Hokages office flexed his chakra at Kakashi. He was very strong, he laughed in Kakashi's face, although Kakashi couldn't see him with the hooded cloak. "Is that the name she gave you?" he guffawed. "Training? That wasn't like any training I've ever seen." Kakashi was taken aback, was _this_ the man that attacked him and Dante? Was he responsible for Dante's lack of memory, he managed to put Dante under genjutsu. He must be the culprit. "I want to see her."

"I'm sorry but she has been accepted into this village, I cannot just hand her over. It would have to be her decision." The Hokage countered.

"It's your fault that she is even in the hospital." Kakashi interjected. The man seemed to tense.

"Well your behaviour toward the girl isn't exactly kosher is it? Training her or trying to get in the poor girls pants when her brain is addled beyond recognition. I know who you are Hatake, she just doesn't listen." The man snarled and his voice ripped through Kakashi, this was a peculiar and similar feeling, he got the same feeling from Dante a few times while training but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, it was close to fear but not quite.

"Kakashi, what is the man talking about?" the Hokage sighed whilst rubbing his eyes then lighting his pipe taking a long awaited toke before giving Kakashi the full intensity of his stare.

"Lord Hokage... it's nothing just a misunderstanding." Kakashi shuffled nervously. "A kiss." The Hokage just sighed in reply, the reason he chose Kakashi was because he was the only ninja other than Asuma that didn't jump at the chance to escort her everywhere, he was supposed to be detached and make sensible decisions."My apologies Lord Hokage, but she needs protection, now more than ever, now that this man has attacked and even stepped forward to take her." Kakashi tried to reason. Again the man laughed.

"I'm not just a man, I'm her father. I know her better than anyone I need to keep her safe." The man had calmed a little you could tell there was a lot of passion in him for her. "You don't know her, she has serious trust issues and she can kill you without meaning to. She needs constant supervision and her chakra needs constant siphoning." He now had the Hokage's undivided attention.

"What do you mean?" the Hokage croaked.

"I doubt she would have said anything even if she could remember it, as she grew up her grandfather had an unhealthy attachment to her. He used her shinobi skills and Kekkei Genkai for everything, at first I was happy I thought our clan was starting to accept her, but I was mistaken, he had taken a less than innocent attachment to her. I couldn't do anything to help her." The man looked at his hands which were now fisted and shaking as his chakra crackled wildly.

"She remembered it the other night." Kakashi mumbled, angered that her father did nothing to help her. All he could think was; did Dante know that her father knew? "She woke up from a nightmare remembering it; told me that it went on for years and that she killed him, she asked me if that made her a bad person, she cried in my arms until she fell asleep, she asked me not to leave her. I think she trusts me enough." Kakashi was shaking with anger. This man claimed to know her better than anyone else, but he couldn't protect her. If it was him he would have made sure she didn't have to suffer through that at such a young age. Dante's father looked taken aback, as if he couldn't believe that in such a short time he had gotten the girl to open up even a little.

"Her Kekkei Genkai what is it? Noel, I have no information on your daughter other than she exists, but you I know enough about you." The Hokage stared at the man, his hands clasped before his face as he looked over the man.

"So Hiashi didn't keep his promise I see." 'Noel' smirked. **'Noel? He has to be her father.'** Kakashi stepped toward the man arms outstretched.

"Dante knows who you are, and she is very good at tracking chakra, if she senses you here then she will come." Kakashi informed the man, he had no idea what significance it held but the man seemed to take it as a high priority. Taking down his hood, he had a bandage over both eyes, but didn't seem impaired by it. He could have been seen as quite handsome in his younger days, with his dark brown tousled hair and soft yet masculine features, wrinkles and frown lines had started to set in the man's face, maybe stress didn't help, he really seemed at his wits end.

"You need to keep an eye on her, Hatake. Her chakra almost has a mind of its own. She could kill herself if she cannot be controlled, she almost died that's why I cast her in a powerful genjutsu, I had no idea it would have addled her mind so... brutally. Her kekkei Genkai is an ability that must be used sparingly, if she absorbs too much chakra without expelling it she becomes ill and if she absorbs way too much for her body to handle she becomes deathly ill. That is why her sensing of chakra is so advanced and finite; she is tied into life itself." The man leaned against the wall rubbing his covered eyes; he seemed to be in immense pain. "As far as I can see it, it's almost as if she has a flexible straw that is naked to eyes such as ours. The sharingan can barely see it, they won't know it's there unless they are looking for it, but the Byakugan has no problem in locating it. Hiashi assured me of this when she was still young. This 'straw' she can use it to push or pull chakra through, effectively using her opponents' chakra to cast her own jutsu's. With such chakra control this has enabled her to perform simple jutsu with no hand signs and she has whittled most complicated ones down to one hand. Her effectiveness in controlling the flow of another's chakra has also made her genjutsu unbreakable if you are in it alone, the normal way to dispel it is to stop your chakra flow right? Well with 'Dante' she can keep it flowing and the more you try to stop it the more painful it becomes until you literally tear your organs apart."

"I'm sorry Hatake, Hokage, but I need her with me, she doesn't have the best people skills. The last person she trusted almost killed her and she still went back to him, the prodigal son of the Uchiha clan. I managed to keep her hidden from him since he left, but when I awakened her I lost her, dropping her practically in his arms, luckily you and the ANBU mutts were on his tail or he would have taken her." He sighed in relief.

"Forgive me Noel, but if you knew what was happening to Dante, why didn't you try to stop it?" Kakashi shook in anger once again.

"Because I couldn't. If I had stopped it they would have cast us out and I wouldn't have been able to care for her. Her mother was the only one that could control her, she loved her deeply but after 'Dante' killed her father she fell into despair, even more so when she found out why and she didn't know." The man looked toward the door as he stepped back to the window before they could stop him he leaped out of the window and not a second later Dante barged through the door taking it clean off the hinges.

"Where's that bastard?" she bellowed, her voice full of hate, it rumbled that feeling returned to Kakashi, the one he couldn't quite explain. She was closely followed by medic nin and an ANBU. It was now Kakashi saw the shredded restraints around her wrists and ankles. They had tried to keep her at the hospital and she broke out, she truly was strong. Although Kakashi and the Hokage shared a thought, they couldn't understand why the man was here asking to take her away but when she is here, he fled.

Kakashi watched her make single hand signals just before she transformed into a massive black wolf. It looked like something from hell, it was larger than a bear, much larger, and its lips curled back in a snarl showing teeth that were longer than his hand span, a whipping tail that blew books and papers around the room. Her paws were the size of dinner plates. Her coat was a mixture of colours, black, browns, and mahogany, giving the illusion in certain lights that her coat was blood red. Before Kakashi had a chance to stop her she was out of the window and in hot pursuit of her 'father', the ANBU close behind. It took a mere second of locked eyes with the Hokage for Kakashi to know he was to pursue as well, he managed to get close enough to her to kiss her, maybe he could stop her before she done anything rash.

Kakashi summoned Pakkun his small nin dog to help him track Dante, he quickly picked up her scent you could practically feel the tear in the air she had made as she took off with lightning speed through the streets, thank goodness it was tea time and most of the villagers were inside, this would have been hard to explain. She had left the village for sure. He reached the gate to see Sasuke frozen in place with fear, he didn't have the time but he had to get Sasuke inside.

"SASUKE, GET INSIDE NOW!" the boy didn't move, he stopped by Sasuke grabbing the boys shoulders. "SASUKE, MOVE NOW."

"That... that wolf. I've seen it before." Kakashi was stuck, he had no time to deal with this now, he had to find her before she got hurt or worse; she killed someone.

"SASUKE, MOVE." He shook the young boy, he seemed to come out of his stupor but fear was still printed on his face. "Go home now, I'm sorting it." Kakashi ruffled the boys' hair, his trademark one-eyed smile on show.

"Who was that sensei?" Sasuke looked at Kakashi but got no answer as the man turned tail and ran straight out of the gate. Sasuke looked around, when he had come face to face with that wolf, it felt familiar, like he knew who it was, then the fear set in. He locked eyes with it and it stopped its pursuit of whatever it was bolting after to pad towards him. Even though there was only the one wolf, when it looked at him Sasuke felt as if an entire pack were staring at him, circling him, as if everything, even nature itself hated him and wanted him dead.

He had seen this wolf once before when he was young, and his parents were still alive and his brother was still his hero. Itachi used to train with this wolf, but then the wolf was a girl, he used to play with the girl when he was little. But all he could remember was the girl was a mess, she always had dirty clothes and her hair was never brushed. But who was it? Did they know where Itachi was? Were they with Itachi now? Could they help him defeat his older brother or would they stand in the way?

Kakashi was sprinting full speed through the tree canopy, Pakkun was starting to slack not only that he could feel the fear rolling of the dog in waves. No matter how strong or smart a dog is, they will always fear a pack leader. He let Pakkun return to the scroll in a puff of smoke. He was sure Dante was just through this thicket. As he passed through he was blinded by the moons light and had to take to the forest floor, he was met with a horrifying sight. The ANBU was on the opposite side of the clearing to him, on the floor bloody and broken, a wolf standing over him its body covered in shuriken and kunai, snarling and snapping whenever he moved to get away. All Kakashi could think was that she really looked like a hell hound.

"Dante!" he shouted before he could stop himself, the wolf turned to him not even surprised, like she knew he was there. Limping slightly the wolf turned to Kakashi, taking a few faltering steps. "You're okay, everything is going to be okay." In a puff of smoke that dissipated quickly, he was left with the horrifying sight of Dante's small body covered in kunai and shuriken, her left eye closed and covered in blood from a deep cut along her hairline. Her once long and sleek brunette hair was now matted and tangled with twigs and blood. The soft and girlish look in her eyes that was there when he kissed her was gone, now replaced with the hateful glare that she rarely took on when she remembered something. She looked over her shoulder to the ANBU as she yanked a shuriken out of her shoulder the ANBU screamed in pain, the wound on her healing almost instantly.

**'Is this her kekkei Genkai?'** she yanks out one after the other the ANBU was on the floor writhing in pain as more and more wounds opened up over his body. Kakashi could sense more ANBU on the way, he was sure she could too. Her entire body tensed and her eyes showed... fear."STOP, Dante. I'll take you home, we still have to eat, remember?" her movements stuttered he could see her gaze soften and harden, almost as if there were two people in her. The soft gaze looked at Kakashi with longing and the hard with contempt. For a moment the hard gaze looked like it was winning, quickly and swiftly he revealed his sharingan Dante stopped for a moment confused as to how he had the sharingan. This gave Kakashi enough time to look for her chakra 'straw'. It was faint like a spider web in sunlight. She regains her hard composure quickly, she moved as if she were going to throw kunai. It wasn't until the last minute it was her chakra, **'Is this it? Is she gonna kill me?'** he had no time to move she cast a lot of string like a web. He was going to get hit no matter what. He watched as all the strings of chakra flew straight past him and embed into the tree behind him, her soft gaze is back in her eyes. She continues pulling out kunai but her strength is fading and fading fast. Kakashi can hear as the bark from the tree splinters away from the trunk. After all the kunai were out of her body she turned toward the ANBU, crawling on her hands and knees towards him.

The ANBU began to crawl away. "STAY AWAY YOU CRAZY BITCH." She didn't even flinch, she just continued to drag herself to him. Pulling herself to his side, she pinned him to the floor.

"Please... remain still. Or you will bleed out." Her hands were surrounded by green chakra, a tell tale sign of medical jutsu. She began to heal his wounds, but the toll was too much she began to cough up blood all over him. It was then the ANBU burst through the trees, no matter what Kakashi had to get to her first.


	17. 17 The Clean Up

**SORRY THIS ONE IS A BIT SHORT I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH FINAL DREAMS AS I HAVE BEEN NEGLECTING IT. I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY AND APOLOGISE PROFUSELY FOR NOT UPDATING AS OFTEN AS I USED TO. BUT I HAVE A WEEK OFF WORK NEXT WEEK AND SHOULD BE ABLE TO BASH THROUGH MY MIND AND WRITE THEM UP AND BE ABLE DO REGULAR UPDATES LIKE I USED TO. MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL. AND AS ALWAYS DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. ;D**

Kakashi caught her as she fell back a smile on her face. "I'm sorry..." she coughed, as Kakashi pulled his headband down covering his sharingan, effectively covering his face in blood. "Kakashi I lost it... I'm so sorry." Her eyes softened, the light was fading.

"You're going to be fine Dante stay awake. Stay with me." she just continued to smile, still pretending everything is going to be okay. "We'll get you back to the village, take you to hospital. You are gonna be okay." He brushed her outgrown fringe to the side of her face covering his fingers in her blood. The metallic smell swamped his senses; that was one smell he would never get used to. The ANBU had collected the wounded one and were already on their way to the hospital.

"NO... I don't want to go there; they'll tie me up again. Please... just take me home. Ill recover, I have before. And I ... I need to apologise to Sasuke. Please." Her hand shot out to stroke Kakashi's' cheek worry present in her pale face, her lips were turning blue. He needed to get her back now.

"Okay to mine." He smiled.

"No... I mean it, if I wake up in the hospital. I'll run away." She had seriousness in her drooping eyes, he would have to comply she was just too dangerous to let go. That and he couldn't find it in him to let her down again. He simply nodded as he lifted her, her legs over one arm as her head rolled against his chest. "Your... heartbeat... is so... soothing." Those were here last words before she lost consciousness, he could feel his heart swell all he wanted in this moment was to protect her. He had then just chastised her father for not protecting her and when it came down to it he couldn't either. It took almost twice as long to get back to the village as it did to get out to her. The Hokage met him at the village gates, Kakashi explained that Dante didn't want to go to the hospital, that she would run if she woke up there. They also discussed that they couldn't keep her there either, as she broke out of her restraints and almost killed an ANBU. The Hokage agreed that she stay at Kakashi's as long as a medic nin could go in and check on her progress.

Kakashi got her home and was met immediately by a medic; he gave her a thorough check over in her small room.

"She seems to be recovering well, Hatake. Your girlfriend just needs to be washed down, so the blood doesn't cause any infections." He left before Kakashi could make any protests. Now this was a dilemma, he **had** to wash her, she was still unconscious so she couldn't do it herself. Would she be out long enough for him to do it? He decided to just bite the bullet, he didn't have to tell her it was him as long as she didn't ask. He started to run a bath with fairly warm water, if he used cold that could make her sick, but if he used hot she would bleed out a lot faster. Thirty minutes had passed and the bath was ready and Dante hadn't made a sound. He stripped her down to her chest wrap and underwear and carried her delicately to the bathroom. He lowered her gently into the water and hoisted her head so it wouldn't fall into the water and rolled up his sleeves.

He leant over to his sink to grab his flannel before dunking it into the already red water and wringing it out before picking up her arm and gently rubbing the water and flannel over her, rubbing away all the drying blood, he was shocked to find most of her wounds had healed on the way back. She was left with bright red lines in place of an actual wound. He had finished with her limbs and was left with her head and torso. He looked at her small body, he would have to take her chest wrap off anyway as well as her underwear, he couldn't put her to bed with them wet, he would do that last, postpone it as long as possible. He moved her down the bath gently whilst holding her head so that her ears were just submerged in the water, as her long hair hit the water the shade of red got a lot darker, a hell of a lot darker. He moved his fingers through her matted tendrils brushing them carefully with his fingers almost as if he were trying not to wake her, once pleased that he had got most of the blood out he moved to her face, using the corner of the flannel to clean the blood from the creases in her face and from her hairline, that cut had healed too, satisfied that her face and limbs were clean he couldn't put of cleaning her body any longer.

He set her head up again so she wouldn't fall below the water before cautiously dipping a hand either side of her looking for the part of the chest wrap she tucked in, his fingers ghosted over her slender frame, afraid she might wake and wonder what he was doing. He pulled the tab of cloth forcefully, being wet it had gone awfully tight, he unwound it precariously gaping at her growing bosom, she may have worn it tight but it was all to make her chest look smaller, she made herself appear a C cup and she was actually at least a D. He felt awfully pervy looking at her but he needed to see where he had to clean, that was what he kept telling himself anyway. He rinsed the flannel and began at her torso, it was covered in many scars, a few scorch marks and burns as well, **'this must be from when she was younger' **he slowly made his way up her abdomen checking her face all the while for signs of her waking. There weren't any, he looked around the bathroom and toward the window to make sure he was alone before gently caressing her left breast with the flannel, his eye never left her face in case she did wake and he could leave before she fully regained her bearings.

Sure that her left breast was clean he moved onto the right mound, massaging it with upmost caution and care, he could feel the tightening in his pants. Starting to become uncomfortable he decided she was clean, until he remembered he still had her lower half to contend with. **'Is this right? Should I be doing this? Well... I'll just do it this once and she'll probably be awake soon and I won't have to do this again... ever. Hopefully. Well maybe if it's not so one-sided... WHOA! Stop there.'** He shook his head in an attempt to rid him of all the images, he gulped as he lowered his hand to her nether regions gripping the waist band he returned his gaze to her face, to make sure she wasn't watching him. All was clear and she was still asleep or unconscious he struggled to get her pants over her thighs without pulling her under the water but managed. He chucked the small cloth on to the pile he had made, then carefully placed the flannel over her before moving in small circles. He moved lower just over her folds, when a small murmur broke the silence, Kakashi turned slowly toward the young Kunoichi. The fear he felt in that moment was more intense than he had ever felt in his entire life, he had seen this girl in action and that wasn't even at her best, if she were to wake to find Kakashi touching her, he would be in severe pain.

Her face was contorted, in pain, or the unexpected Kakashi invasion, he wasn't quite sure. But the main thing was she was still unconscious, he moved his hand again this time watching her face, a small whimper escaped her lips as colour returned to her cheeks, he watched her whine and whimper for a few more seconds, before the severity of his situation settled in. The Hokage could turn up any minute; he pulled the plug from the bath and turned on the shower to rinse her body of the bloody water before going to get a couple of towels. He wrapped her body in one and her hair in another before carrying her to his room and laying her down on his bed. He pulled a pair of his trousers and along sleeved shirt from his drawers laying them beside her, he dried her off and dressed her quickly before drying and brushing through her hair. She had still not awoken, nor was she showing any signs that she was. Kakashi moved to his chair toward the window, throwing himself into it. A heavy sigh escaping him as he pulled off his headband and rubbed his eyes, luckily he hadn't over used the sharingan, Dante's reaction to the sharingan also proved that she did know an Uchiha, if not Itachi.


	18. 18 Lust? Is that what this is?

**WELL HERE IT IS MY LOVELIES, I WAS KINDA WORRIED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. I DONT WANT DANTE AND KAKASHI TO MOVE TO FAST AS SHE HAS A FEW PROBLEMS, AND WELL I THINK THIS HELPS A LITTLE. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AS I HAVE WRITTEN AND REWRITTEN THIS CHAPTER A STUPID AMOUNT OF TIMES TO NOT MAKE IT CLICHE.**

**ENJOY ;D**

He blinked his heavy lids, the sun was just about to rise, a sign that he should get up, as he stood his muscles protested with tension. He really shouldn't have slept on the chair; cracking his joints one by one he allowed a quick glance at Dante. She hadn't moved at all, she still showed no signs of waking but she had completely healed. That was good at least. He wrote a note asking her to stay put if she woke up, he had a long day ahead of weeding with squad 7.

It had been a long day and when he returned after the debriefing with the Hokage, Dante was still unconscious, although now she murmured every now and then, so he came to the conclusion that she was now just sleeping to gather her strength. He sat on his sofa, reading his book and just in the right position that if he leaned back he could check on Dante. It was getting late but it was still too early to call it a night, there was a knock at the door.

"It's open." He called disinterested. Asuma and Genma entered, Asuma assuming his place next to Kakashi and Genma going straight for the cupboards for some sake cups. He whipped out the bottle placing it and the three cups on the small coffee table before assuming his place on the floor opposite Kakashi.

"How's the kid?" Asuma questioned as he picked up his cup, taking a sip and smiling at the warmth that touched his tongue. Genma seemed to perk at this he had wanted to meet the girl since she got there. Kakashi leaned back and looked over his shoulder, she still hadn't moved from when he left her that morning or the night before in fact. He settled himself back in his seat before looking longingly at his sake.

"Same as I left her." He knocked back the drink and set the cup on the table before rubbing his eye. "She's not a kid, I told you she's 22, I think." Genma had already filled his cup before drinking his own and refilling his before he refilled Asuma's.

"Sure. Does saying that make it feel better, Kakashi?" Asuma had a smirk on his face, this let Kakashi know immediately that the Hokage had told him about the incident. Genma just looked between the two confused at the obvious private conversation that was taking place right before him.

"It... it was an accident Asuma, I apologised as did she. It's fine." The tension between the two elder shinobi soon deteriorated, Asuma tipped his cup with a wink at Kakashi. Talking about it had brought back the memory of not even a day ago, the way she felt against him, they way she pulled him closer. At least it wasn't as one sided as he first thought. Kakashi fleetingly looked over his shoulder in the direction of the young girl, this made Asuma smile, Kakashi needed something to keep him in the here and now and for now that was this girl. He got off the sofa and padded down Kakashis hall and stopped at his bedroom leaning against the door frame, closely followed by Kakashi who leant on the opposite side. They stared at the girl for a long minute whilst Genma had taken himself to the bathroom, the silence stretched on, Asuma finally broke it.

"She wearing your clothes?" he grinned. Kakashis hand flew to the back of his head as he scratched it and chuckled nervously before nodding a reply. "What do you think Itachi wants with her Kakashi?" the tone of Asuma's voice had turned very serious.

"Well they used to be childhood friends; she has more info on him than Sasuke does. He may want her so she doesn't tell us where we can find him." he had pondered this question himself.

"What if it's for more... uh personal reasons?" Kakashis disinterested eye fell upon Asuma then, the chain smoking ninja seemed to want to broach on the subject in a nonchalant way, although he hadn't succeeded Kakashi answered him as if it didn't bother him.

"Well she hasn't left. I think it's safe to assume she doesn't want to go." They both nodded happy with Kakashis answer and returned to the sofa. Genma had returned and seemed hell bent on trying to discover what his two comrades had been discussing, both remaining as tight lipped as the other, soon they left Kakashi to get some rest he had another day with squad seven and it didn't look as if it was going to be any easier than it was today.

The day had flown by yet again, weeding another part of the village having to listen to Naruto's complaints, Sakura's teenage love fuelled sighs and Sasuke's sullen silence after he asked Dante's whereabouts and got no answer. He knew this was no way to behave, he stood there watching the kids work while he mulled over Dante. He was annoying himself let alone the kids. And again after the long day and debriefing from the Hokage, telling the Hokage there was no improvement in her condition as Kakashi looked over the medics report. The Hokage simply nodded and dismissed him reminding him that in a few days she was supposed to go and see the Hyuga clan.

The sun was starting to set when Kakashi finally got home, he sighed as he entered and moved to the kitchen and flicked the kettle on he heard a small voice from his living room, he turned hand at his kunai pouch. He relaxed seeing Dante on his sofa, battered, bruised and a little worse for wear but it was her and smiling too. A small giggle escaped her lips when she noticed the surprise and alarm on Kakashis face but soon broke down into a coughing fit, he was at her side with a glass of water in seconds. She thanked him as she drank deeply from the cup, a small blush wormed across her cheeks as Kakashi placed his hand on her forehead.

"Should you be up yet? Are you hungry?" concern was present in his voice which surprised him more than her.

"Yeah I'm okay now, kinda. And I'm starving. Was I out for long?" she fiddled with her fingers her voice quiet. Kakashi left for the kitchen getting a cup of instant ramen and two cups for tea.

"No, just a few days, you had me worried for a moment" he had said it before he could have stopped himself, he didn't know this girl and she didn't know him, he had no right to be worried about her. He went to the fridge for milk.

"This... this may seem a stupid question Kakashi but... who washed and dressed me?" she jumped as a massive bang and stream of milk erupted from Kakashis hand, he had his back to her, he thought he would get away with it. "OH MY GOD, are you okay?" Dante leapt off the sofa and ran into the kitchen only to lose her footing on the now milk sodden floor falling to the floor and taking Kakashi down with her and didn't stop until they hit the cupboard where they erupted into laughter, Dante's unanswered question seemingly forgotten.

They sat on the floor covered in milk for a few minutes when Kakashi had finished questioning Dante whether she was hurt. Upon her constant answers of no he decided he was now coming across over protective and a little obsessive, he stood ashamed at his behaviour and lending her a hand to help her to her feet she gripped him tightly until she was safely off the slippery tiles. She was shaking, probably due to her hunger, dehydration and her exhaustion, the thought of it being the hold on her waist didn't cross Kakashis mind, but it had Dante's and didn't show any signs of wanting it to stop. She clung to him a little longer than necessary prompting Kakashi to ask her again if she was okay, she looked up to realise he was closer to her face than she first anticipated, a wash of pink descended on her, a shiver ran its way down her spine as she bowed her head to lose eye contact. To no avail as Kakashi slipped his hand under her chin to look at her his eyes flitting over all of her.

"Have you got a fever? Your face has gone red." This made matters worse for the young girl as her cheeks deepened in colour and the man before her was clueless that he was the cause.

"I'm fine" she stammered as he lowered her onto the sofa lying her down and leaning over her to place a pillow behind her head, his masked lips a mere hairsbreadth away from hers. The feelings that consumed her, lust, curiosity, wanton need for his touch; these were things she wasn't used to. How did she react to these feelings? Were they normal? Did he feel them too? Should she act on the impulses that sent spikes to her core? Their eyes met for a long moment, he could read something in her eyes but wasn't sure if he should do what he wanted. Would she accept him? Or run away like she had last time? Did she want him like that or was she merely responding to his advances because she felt she had too?

He lingered over her, last time he had initiated the kiss and although for him he hadn't picked up on any signs that she wanted him to stop at first, he remembered her hands on his hips pulling him closer, but if she wanted this she would have to make the move now.

"You're making me wet" she moaned. He leant back and sat up immediately that was not what he was expecting.

"What?" confusion clear in his voice as well as in his eye.

"You're covered in milk." She was horrified she had no idea what she said that had made the man recoil so fast. "You were making me wet, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. I need... I need to shower... sorry." She got up and ran to the bathroom. Leaving Kakashi discombobulated on his sofa, caught up in the whirlwind that was Dante.

It wasn't long before Dante had left the shower fully dry and smiling as if nothing had happened, she smiled at Kakashi who hadn't moved from the position she had left him in, as she reheated the water for her instant ramen he had made his way to the shower. He stood beneath the boiling water mentally slapping himself, what had just happened? Was that her telling him his advances weren't wanted? He hadn't meant to advance on her but she didn't look as though she wanted him to stop. He could hear her humming away to herself as she waited for her ramen to absorb the water. He never really could make a shower last and knew he had to get out soon or she may just come looking for him.

Turning off the water he grabbed one towel and wrapped it around his waist and grabbing a smaller one for his hair draping it over his head before exiting. Effectively covering his face from view as well as making himself unable to see Dante's reaction to his finely tuned body. Her eyes lingered on his abs, his arms were very muscular, yes very muscular indeed, she decided, but not stupidly so he was still a normal size human, not a body builder. His hips protruded a little but in the way that made her want to hold them, dig her nails in, wonder if they would fit hers perfectly. I small whisper of 'oh my god' left her lips and if she didn't know better she may have just had a nose bleed.

Unbeknownst to her Kakashi had noticed her gazing, that her eyes widened and her mouth was left in a small 'O', whether this meant something good, well he'd just have to wait.


	19. 19 Remembering Kakashi

A few days had passed, the Hokage was pleased with Dante's recovery as were the medics, and she was as good as new now bar a few bruises. She had spent the days watching squad 7 catch a cat and weed most of Konoha; she had met a few of Kakashi's fellow comrades that also had students from Naruto's year. Dante had hid behind Kakashi most of the time making the rookie nine think she was almost like Hinata; shy and not very good at fighting. Today Dante was having a day with Naruto, she watched him as he practiced shuriken and taijutsu, talking Dante through it like she didn't know what to do, and she played the part of student and let him talk her through it. After 2 hours she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched and told Naruto she needed a break she wondered over to the edge of the trees and sat down with her back to the trees. She let the warm breeze blow through her hair before speaking.

"He has unending energy, doesn't he?" Dante questioned the trees. A small gasp was heard. "I'm Dante. We met the other day right, you are... Hinata right?" she looked over her shoulder to the small girl with short hair and lavender eyes. She found the eyes strange, pupiless lavender pools, she supposed most would find them intimidating but the only thing Dante could feel was a deep recognition, the young girls eyes flickered back toward Naruto before settling on her feet. "Naruto is amazing isn't he?"

The young girl blushed before nodding in agreement. Dante smiled at her, watching her watch Naruto from the shadows felt oddly familiar, like she had done the same. A blinding flash of pain shot through Dante's head a small groan escaping her lips, Hinata was at her side instantly asking if she was okay. But all she could see were trees flashing by in her peripheral, she was running, at least she thought it was her, she was nearing a clearing but she was slowing down, masking her chakra and practically stopped to crawl she broke through the underbrush just enough so she could see and not be seen. There in the middle of the clearing stood the boy who fascinated her more than anyone, and today he had a man with him, the boy was small, slender, silver haired and masked, the man was tall blond and handsome, very handsome. But it was the boy who kept her captivated, no matter what he followed the orders he was given, just like her. She knew that there was no choice for a shinobi; she followed her orders just as he did.

This elder man, the boy called him sensei, this was his teacher. She watched as the blond man touched the floor and looked directly at her. She panicked for sure the man had seen her, but he carried on smiling at the boy. It was then a few seconds later she knew for definite he had, he disappeared and she felt him right behind her, she fled running as fast as she could but no matter what she wasn't shaking him. She stopped and span round on her foot, her makeshift chakra kunai glinting in her hand threateningly.

"Whoa hold on, I won't hurt you kid." The blond man smiled a toothy grin, in an attempt to disarm the tension the young girl felt, to no avail. She only raised her kunai higher. "You've been watching Kakashi for a while now; I'm his sensei, mina-"

"Dante!" Naruto's shrill voice ran through Dante's ears. She was lying on the floor face to the clouds. Although now she realised there weren't many clouds, the sky was relatively blue and the air still warm. She sat up slowly the pain that came with these memories were relatively short-lived, so she felt as fine as she was before it happened. "Are you okay?"

"What... yeah I'm fine." She smiled and pulled Naruto into a hug to shut him up effectively putting a blush on Hinata's face.

"Do I need to get Kakashi sensei? You called his name an awful lot." It was Dante's turn, her face went beet red as she stammered many no's her eyes met Hinata's they looked at each other they knew how the other felt instantly. She managed to convince Naruto that it was just because she was hungry and as soon as that left her mouth he had her hand shouting bye at Hinata and dragged Dante off to Ichiraku's. She laughed as they ran full pelt through the village.

The sun had started to set when Kakashi finally came to get Naruto and Dante from the ramen bar 10 bowls each stacked beside them, talking about all the different ramen they liked and what extras should be had with what type, which was all well and good until Ayame passed him the bill. It was then he noticed Dante wouldn't look at him and her face had adopted a shade of red.

"Kakashi-sensei Dante fainted today she said it was cos she was hungry so I fed her up good and proper." Naruto belted proud of himself to which Dante thanked him again but Kakashi knew better and by the way she was avoiding his gaze this was another episode like she had the night she remembered her grandfather. He beckoned her to follow and she did so her head down, muttering a bye to Naruto. They had walked in silence until they were ten minutes away from Kakashi's house.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kakashi tried to show disinterest but came off more aloof. She smiled at his kindness.

"No, I'm okay thank you." She linked her arm in his as she met his eyes for the first time today, there was something different about the way she looked at him today than what she did yesterday, the look in her eyes almost made him feel like she knew him, knew his mindset but didn't pity him in fact she may even have empathised. The look in her eyes settled Kakashi but also unsettled him, she had become attached to him very quickly and this could either work to his advantage on keeping her safe from Itachi or it could go south, and he was more inclined to believe the latter.

Reaching home he opened the door and guided her in, it wasn't long before they settled in to what was now their night routine, he hadn't a chance to take her to get clothes yet so she was wearing a t-shirt of his that covered her to mid thigh and just her underwear that she washed everyday to wear again, saying she wouldn't want to be seen wearing Kakashi's under garments. It was anything but awkward, he sat reading the second book in his series whilst Dante was lying on the floor reading the first, she laid side on to him parallel to the sofa so she didn't show Kakashi her underwear, but this was her favourite position to read in and she wasn't going to make herself uncomfortable, after all he had already seen under the hood right. She came to the conclusion that it was in fact Kakashi that had bathed and dressed her, she couldn't see it being anyone else and frankly she couldn't muster up enough emotion to be angry that he had.

He had read the book enough times to know when the good bits were happening and was enjoying watching Dante bite her lip, touch her neck or hair accordingly and even at the real raunchy bits clench her legs as if to quell the heat rising, she may have been embarrassed if she knew Kakashi was watching her at all. She finally noticed his gaze on her when she had reached the part where the heroine was describing what she was looking for in a man and Dante's gaze fell upon Kakashi, they stared at the other, both feeling stupid for being caught sneaking a peek at the other. The night had gotten late and as she put the book on the table and made to get up, Kakashi made a swift exit to his room calling goodnight over his shoulder.

Leaving Dante frowning and slightly upset, she stayed up pacing his kitchen whilst drinking a hot chocolate trying to figure out what she meant to the man and more importantly what he meant to her. Taking herself to bed out of frustration she tossed and turned unable to get comfortable and nowhere near the sleep her body craved, she had lasted until the early hours but couldn't contain it any longer, she got up grabbing her glass of water and padded the few steps up to Kakashis room, she heard the soft snore and knocked lightly on his door, he woke abruptly.

"Is something wrong Dante?" his voice was its usual disinterested tone and she just stood in his doorway unable to move or speak now that he was in front of her, or so she assumed, it was pitch black so she had to trust her ears. "Well?" he sounded almost angry.

"I-I can't sleep." Her voice was small; he had to strain his ears to pick up what she was saying. He sighed, many nights he has lain awake and a night he finally gets to sleep away from his waking thoughts he is woken by the thought that has been crazing him the most.

"Really? Neither can I." Sarcasm dripped from every word. She wasn't sure if she really had pissed him off or if he was being sarcastic. She was hurt. Close to tears she still stood there unable to speak. "Did you want to talk about it now? Is that why you can't sleep? You shouldn't keep everything locked in your head or your heart, the walls will break sooner or later." She was slightly taken back by this sudden turn of events. She hadn't even thought that she couldn't sleep because she felt terrible for not telling him that she used to basically stalk him.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" her voice was still small afraid of rejection. I small sigh and 'sure' was all she heard from Kakashi before she heard the rustle of his covers as he was moving over to let her in. She padded to the side closest the window before placing her glass down and climbing in beside him. She half expected his arm to be open waiting for her but it wasn't, she didn't know why but this hurt her a little. Her eyes fell upon his window sill, in the dim light from the street lamps she could see a picture of him and squad 7 beside that a picture of Kakashi as a young boy with what she assumed was his sensei and the rest of his squad, she could tell right away that the other boy was an Uchiha, not many people had onyx eyes and raven hair.

"Minato Namikaze... he was your sensei." Dante turned to Kakashi again unable to see him or his reaction as the light from the street didn't reach that far. "My memory today was about him, I remembered today someone I looked up to and they inspired me to carry on fighting, but he didn't even know I existed." She was glad he was unable to see her face sure that if he was able to see what was in her eyes he would know that she was talking about him. "and while I was watching him, Minato found me, he chased me and we were standing face to face I had a kunai and he had his hands up telling me I would be okay." a smile broke out across Dante's face, her grandfather had told her anyone from the leaf were horrible and would kill her before taking a second glance but everyone she met then and now, were kind to her, even though they had no idea who she was. "Then, it just cuts out."

"You knew the Fourth Hokage?" Confusion was threaded through every word; Minato hadn't said anything about meeting a girl from outside the village but then why would he? His train of thought stopped when his face was touched with cold fingertips they fell upon the scar across his left eye, he had taken his head band off but kept his mask on. Under her finger tips his skin felt oddly smooth the scar just a small bump under her fingers.

"I met him" Dante's voice was just a whisper now and he just realised how close to his face she actually was, he now felt her hot breath wash over his face, the impulses that wanted him to pull her near him, pull her into him and just hold her close were strong almost too strong to ignore, he managed it with clenched fists, but he couldn't help but want her to close the gap.


	20. 20 The Early Bird Catches the Worm lemon

Her face moved ever closer to his until she was hovering over his lips her fingers had moved from his scarred face to his hair, the soft silver strands running through her fingers carefully as if she were trying not to wake him although she knew he was definitely awake, he was holding his breath, she had no idea whether this was good or bad, she felt him tense beside her his hands firmly gripping his night trousers. She gently pressed her lips to his clothed ones. She had almost wished he had taken off his mask so she could feel his lips. She felt disheartened as he didn't apply any force back, he just took the kiss although when she pulled away a little she felt the breath he had been holding wash over her lips. In a moment of madness she wanted to taste him, feel his lips against hers, to see who would win the battle for dominance of the kiss and to just stroke his face, there was no curiosity as to what lie under the mask. She wouldn't judge him for how he looked, she had got to know him as a person and that was all that mattered, the fact he didn't realise just how much she knew about him was minor to her, she just wanted to feel him. To feel needed right here right now in this moment.

Her knuckles rubbed against his skin as she gently gripped the top of his mask and started to pull it down slowly, so if the advance was unwanted Kakashi could stop her. She had it just over the tip of his nose when he sucked in a breath, she stopped unsure if she should carry on, he made no attempt to stop her or usher her on, after a few seconds she decided to soldier carried on, her knuckles lightly touched his cheeks as she pulled it down further feeling stubble, she shuddered as did he, he leant a little more into her knuckles, surely this was the sign that it was okay for her to carry on.

He had to hold back the moan of delight as her fingers ran through his hair and softly along his scalp it had been too long since he had last felt close enough to anyone for them to be able to get this close and just bring down his walls. Kakashi was shocked when her lips initially touched his, on the sofa this is what he wanted to happen, but now it was here he froze. Was it because it was happening in his bed? Was he afraid he would push her too far? He didn't even know if she had gone as far as that with anyone before. He was afraid he had pushed her away when she broke the kiss only to feel her knuckles on his face as she slid her fingers under his mask to pull it down. His breath hitched in his throat as she held hers, she had only half pulled it down when she stopped. He didn't know if it was because she had changed her mind or if she didn't really want to do it, then the thought crossed his mind that he hadn't even moved not giving her any signs whether it was okay or not.

He sat up shuffling closer to Dante so her fingers stayed firmly on his mask; she followed him sitting in front of him. Kakashi found this uncomfortable and grabbed her hips to pull her closer, a leg either side of him, his arms wrapped around her back to pull her close. Hopefully this was enough to convince her that he didn't mind. It seemed to have worked as she continued to pull it down and settled it around his neck, her warm minty breath washed over Kakashis face, it felt good to have the air on his skin. Her hands ran through his hair, caressed his scarred eye and moved over his jaw line revelling in the odd pairing of soft yet stubbly, two fingers touched his lips. He licked her fingers and she withdrew them surprised with a small yelp and soon after a giggle. She leant in close once more, her hands now on his shoulders to hold herself steady Kakashis arms also holding her close as one hand held the back of her head while the other ran up and down her spine sending spikes of pleasure through her entire body.

Dante's breathing had become ragged, short puffs of air washed over his lips with how close she was but he wanted her to be the one to close the gap there was no more than a centimetre between them now, he pushed her head forward slightly to give her a hint that he was waiting. She had never done this sort of thing before, not that she could remember at that moment even if she did, she couldn't conjure the thoughts, everything right now was Kakashi from what she felt to smelt and she wanted to taste him too. Her lips touched his timidly, his lips were a lot softer than she was expecting, he pulled her in tighter to push her body flush against his hand tangled in her hair holding her in place. His tongue grazed her bottom lip, she was stuck, what did he want her to do? Did he want her to lick him back? Or open her mouth? She settled with cautiously licking his lip in return jumping when her tongue was met with his. She pulled her tongue back in only to have it followed by Kakashis.

Although the sensation was odd, she found her skin became more sensitive the more he touched her, the more his tongue rubbed against hers, she heard the moan before she realised she was the source. This only made him hold her tighter, kiss her firmer, her senses became heightened to the point that her whole body seemed to be on fire. Her legs tightened drawing Kakashis hips closer into hers she felt just how pleased he was against her thigh. Her hands were still tight in his hair as his began to explore her body, one hand still held her head as the other played at the hem of her nightshirt he rolled it up leaving her bottom half exposed except for her underwear, letting one hand explore her abdomen his fingers traced her skin touching all her scars with devotion and leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake.

"No" she shied away from him and crossed her arms over her body. "They're horrible." It took him a moment to realise she was talking about her scars.

"No they're not they are beautiful, they're part of you." His voice was husky, this was different to his normal disinterested tone and it sent spikes of arousal to her core. He grabbed her hands and put them up his shirt onto his chest and abdomen, although not as bad as Dante's body he did have a few scars. Her fingers glided over them enjoying the feel of his hot skin beneath her relatively cool digits. She started to pull his shirt over his head impatiently causing Kakashi to chuckle at her. Her hands sailed over his skin making him shiver, her fingers touched his collar bone softly before she kissed it, a small hum of delight left his lips and vibrated his skin on Dante's lips. She stopped when his hands tugged at her top, pulling it up, she allowed him to pull it off but instantly covered her assets. He held her hands and began to kiss her fingertips and palms to relax her, she relaxed enough for him to be able to take her left breast in his hand and gently massage it. A gasp escaped her lips but she arched her back and pushed her breast more into his hand.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked cautiously, he had no intentions of making her do anything she didn't want to and he could tell she was as inexperienced as he feared. This made it a little more difficult as he didn't want to scare her away from the village.

"No" her voice was quiet but certain and determined, Kakashi didn't need to ask her twice. He laid her down gently kissing her all the way, her legs still firmly wrapped around his hips, he kissed his way down her jaw line and across her chest settling at her erect nipple and gently flicking it with his tongue, she jumped at first but that was followed by a small moan. He did it again one hand shot to hold his head and entwine her fingers in his hair whilst the other moved between his arousal and hers. She felt herself get wetter the more he played with her body pulling out sensations she had never before had a chance to feel. Her mind was going into a sensual overload; everything behind her eyelids was white and sparkling. She gradually started to feel a wetness between her legs that made her feel dirty she wasn't sure whether it was normal or not, and so tried to guard it from Kakashi she didn't want to gross him out and stop what he was doing to her.

He took her nipple into her mouth and playfully nipped and sucked making her writhe and moan in pleasure the wetness intensified and she started to try and close her legs but with Kakashi in between her legs it was impossible. The tensing and relaxing of her legs drew Kakashis attention to the bundle of nerves between her legs she was trying so hard to hide from him. His free hand trailed down her body and settled between her legs rubbing her clit through her soaking panties, she yelped at the unexpected touch but she was pinned down by Kakashis body on top of hers. Panic started to rise as she thought Kakashi would find her slickness disgusting, but he continued to play and rub, making something coil in her abdomen almost painfully so.

"Ah stop, it hurts" her hand flew to her stomach pushing it down as if to make the coil unwind. But he didn't, he continued to play, continued to push her mental boundaries. His voice came quiet and a little worried.

"Is it painful like being hit or painful as in you feel something needs to let go, just snap?"

"Just snap, SNAP." She moaned as he continued to torture the girl.

"Then it's okay its normal, we can stop if you really want?" he pulled her panties to the side and pushed in one finger, she was very tight a major hint to Kakashi that she was in fact a virgin and this was probably the most she had ever done. She arched her back at the intrusion her breath coming in faster bursts as he rubbed his finger against her frontal wall.

"NO" he stopped as she moaned. "Don't stop" he chuckled as he came up to meet her mouth with a small kiss. He wasn't going to try anything further as if it really was her first time he wanted her to be sure that it was what she wanted. He withdrew his finger and she grunted in disappointment lifting her head to look at him in the darkness. He tugged at her underwear and she was more than happy to oblige lifting her hips so Kakashi could slide her soaked undergarments down her legs only for them to be thrown across the room. She had expected him to come back up to kiss her and yelped when his hot breath met her clit. She tried to close her legs only to have Kakashis hands hold her legs down as his tongue glided up her slit.

"Holy crap" a breathless moan escaped her lips as Kakashi reinserted his finger to assault her frontal wall as he licked and lapped at her clit nibbling it every now and then so she wouldn't become numb to the sensations he was subjecting her to. He could feel her legs become tenser, more eager to close the closer she came to her orgasm. She began to writhe balling up the bed cover in her hands. "I'm gonna..." the words were lost as she came hard and for the first time on Kakashis tongue, he continued to lick her and clean her as she came down from her high, shaking with excitement and arousal. He sat back and pulled Dante along with him so he could continue to stroke her breast with his fingertips ghosting across her skin as she caught her breath. She started to giggle at the tickling sensation on her chest and came to sit on Kakashis lap when her hand absently stroked his length as she situated herself between his legs. She heard his intake of breath and felt his body go rigid beside her. She had no idea what she was doing but she wanted to give him as much pleasure as he had given her just now and she now became embarrassed that she was in fact the only naked party. Kakashi still had on his trousers. She tugged at the waistband giving Kakashi the hint to lift his hips so she could pull them down. He promptly did so and she whipped them off as quickly as she could. She smiled at the fact he didn't wear boxers at night as that would make it much easier for her to start whatever it was she was supposed to.

She grabbed his hard length in her hand and was mentally sizing it up; she had already decided that she would suck it as that was what Kakashi had done to her, she had come to the conclusion that he was relatively large although she had no idea what would be considered as large. All she knew was that it was too big to put it all in her mouth. She pumped her hand slowly to use Kakashis reactions as a guide on what to do next he grunted and started to pump himself in her hand, so she sped up his hand came to her neck as he pulled her into a very harsh kiss he licked her lip for entrance but she thought she would make it harder for him to dominate her and started to push her tongue rebelliously against his, she could feel a smile against her lips, he tweaked her nipple harshly and she withdrew her tongue allowing him to finally dominate the kiss.

"Faster" he breathed into her mouth she hadn't realised her pace had slowed almost to a stop she was concentrating so much on the kiss, she pumped harder and faster rubbing her thumb over the head getting slightly wet from his pre-come. She wondered what it would taste like and pulled away from the kiss to put her thumb in her mouth. Kakashi couldn't describe how hot she looked and how turned on he had become watching her taste him off her thumb in the dim light of the now rising sun. He could see the idea formulate in her head as she hesitated whether it was okay to take him in her mouth. Her eyes flickered toward his face for a moment and whatever she saw affirmed the idea that she could, she bent over hesitantly before licking the tip he bucked ever so slightly into her mouth making her giggle.

She took him in, her tongue massaging the underside of his shaft as her hand stroked what she couldn't fit in. He was struggling to control his bucking at this point not wanting to choke the poor girl. He was so close he just needed that little bit more she was just that little bit inexperienced that every time she felt him swell, about to come, she would stop and move onto another part to tease. He assumed she was far too inexperienced to actually know she was teasing him that he was on the brink of a string of curses leaving his lips.

"Do you trust me?" his voice was strained but she understood and answered with a muffled 'mmm-hmm' "Relax your throat." He could see the confused look in her eyes as she did it, she trusted him whole-heartedly, and there was no hesitation when he told her to do something or said she was going to be okay. He put a hand either side of her head gently easing himself in to her throat she started to gag and choke but as he tried to pull back out she wouldn't let him, slapping his hands away as she held on to his hips to pull him deeper into her throat. He had done so much for her, gave her a place to stay, carried her back home and not to the hospital and he was helping her remember who she was and not judging her for her outbursts. She could do the one thing for him. When he was as deep as she could get him he absently stoked her spine sending shivers to her core, she swallowed and a small curse left Kakashis lips in a tone of pure pleasure. Once comfortable she began to pull him out and push him back in, he was trying so hard to keep at her steadily increasing pace and trying his hardest not to grab her head and set the pace at what he wanted. She soon reached the speed that made his toes curl and it wasn't long until he was coming, he had no time to tell Dante of his impending orgasm only hoping the swelling of his shaft was enough warning.

It was and she swallowed his seed greedily, happy that she was able to make him as happy as he had made her. She enjoyed the taste of him and eased him out of her, she smiled at him until she realised his mask was not covering his face. She grabbed the covers and covered her eyes. Kakashi was struck with panic, did she regret what had happened because he certainly didn't.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried trying to pull the covers off her face. She wouldn't allow him which made him worry more.

"You're not wearing your mask." She said sheepishly. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh out loud at her reason. She had just been the closest anyone had been for a long time to him and she was still worried about seeing his face. He pulled it back up and pulled her into a tight embrace stroking her hair and trying to cover himself with what remained of his duvet. She dared a peek and seeing he had replaced his mask she smiled. He placed a kiss on her lips and her grin widened.

"Don't you like my face?" he said with false pain. She panicked.

"NO nononononononono. It's not that. You're very handsome from what I could see in the light but you wouldn't wear it if you wanted people to look at you. And with that scar you're like uber hot. Like mouth watering. I don't want you to feel I need to see you."

"I'm comfortable enough with you to have it off" he grinned at her reaction, she struggled to keep her emotions in check when she was pushed into a corner.

"Well when I'm sure you're okay with it then you can take it off, but for now let's just keep it to when we do this." She stopped and looked at Kakashi like a deer in headlights. Dante mentally slapped herself, she knew she enjoyed it but didn't want to assume he had enough to want to do it again and maybe a lot more in the foreseeable future. He just grinned at her and pulled her naked body flush against his as he laid down.

"You _want_ to do it again?" his grin widened as her face went bright red and tried to her behind her fringe.

"Only if you liked it. I liked it, loved it. You're amazing." She sighed, she was trying to hide her face in his chest but he pulled her chin up to look at him.

"I'd love to too. But not right now, you have to see the head of the Hyuga clan in a few hours, and need all the rest you can get. You are pretty amazing yourself." He chuckled. Her face was beetroot red and he kissed her lips lightly before settling down covering them both with the duvet. Sleep claimed him quickly and Dante soon after only to be awoken a few hours later by a bang at the door.


	21. 21 The Morning After

There was a light knock on the door that roused Kakashi from his sleep, soon after a louder knock. He looked down to see his covers were gone as was Dante, but once his senses kicked in he heard the water in the bathroom on and the noise of someone brushing their teeth. He threw on his gear in record time and answered his door. Asuma stood there a cigarette in his mouth and hands in his pockets.

"I heard the kid was up, is she okay to see Hiashi Hyuga today?" with that a smile broke out over his face as he looked over Kakashis shoulder to see Dante sneaking across the hallway to Kakashis bedroom in naught but his bed sheet. He grinned as his eyes fell back on Kakashi. "Hi Dante." He called and she squeaked ever so quietly before slinking back to Kakashis room her face red and her voice small.

"Hi Asuma."

"So ... uh she, fighting fit?" Kakashi had also watched the poor girl now embarrassed and probably chucking on her clothes cursing herself for not waiting or getting up earlier. He looked back at Asuma.

"It's not what you think." He said disinterested, it wasn't really a lie because Asuma assumed they had had sex, which they hadn't technically. "I'd say she is okay as long as she wants to do it. I won't make her fight him."

"Of course Kakashi." He laughed punching the other man playfully. "She's not a kid right?" Kakashi had to hold back a smile at Asuma using Kakashis excuse for the kiss. Only now what would the Hokage say. He couldn't blame Kakashi if Dante started it. He couldn't reject her, that may have upset her, and it had been a long time since he had felt so strongly toward someone in this way. That and now he needed to know how she met the fourth Hokage. Dante came out fully clothed in her ninja gear and hid behind Kakashi a blush on her cheeks as Asuma's eyes fell on her once again.

"Had a good night's sleep?" he asked and she nodded sheepishly back a small smile on her face remembering the night's endeavours. "Hey Dante?" he called her; she looked at him from just over Kakashis shoulder. "There's a few of us jounin that get together for drinks and some food at the bar just round the corner from here, Kakashi comes normally but he didn't the other night cos of your unconscious state. Did you wanna come, like a date for you two?" Kakashi tensed a little and that only made Asumas' grin wider. She was playing with a loose thread on her flak jacket.

She shook her head. "I wouldn't want to impose"

"Don't be silly kid. You won't be imposing." He pulled her from behind Kakashi and turned her so she faced Kakashi, his arm draped over her shoulder. "It'd be fun with you there and maybe you can make this grouch smile." He gestured toward Kakashi and her eyes settled on Kakashis feet.

"If you wanted me there than maybe I ..." her voice trailed off.

"Of course he does. Right Kakashi?" Asumas grin almost split his face in two. He was playing with a portion of Dante's hair, curling it around his fingers, playing on Kakashis newly discovered jealous streak. Kakashi smiled but it was forced, he knew that Asuma was playing with him just trying to work out how deep the feelings went for this girl.

"I wasn't going to go tonight. But if you want to go Dante, I can treat you to some dinner, you'll need good food after today." Kakashi smiled as he ruffled her hair like you would a young dog. But a smile broke out over her face none the less as she nodded.

"Dante there is a spare Hitai-ate in my room in one of the drawers, take it, you're free to have it. You're a ninja of this village now and you need a headband." She smiled and trotted off to Kakashis room to find said headband. Once she was out of earshot he turned to Asuma who still had a smile on his face. "You know once we get there the girls are either gonna question her or be rude to her, especially Anko."

"Then you either need to protect your girl or she needs to assert herself a place. If she stays here the other ninja need to know she can be trusted and just how good she is in a fight. Only an ANBU has seen her actually fight and although he just survived to tell us we don't know her strengths and we can't plan our strategies without knowing." Asuma had a point but he also just wanted to see something happen that wasn't Genma getting drunk and being all over Kurenai.

"She can be feisty." Kakashi warned.

"Then she'll fit in fine. See you tonight. See you later on tonight Dante." He called over to Dante and winked at Kakashi as he left, most likely to tell his father about the blossoming relationship between the two. She came back through to say bye and Asuma left as she handed the headband to Kakashi. He took it from her confused as Asuma took his leave.

"I said you could have it."

"I know but I don't know where to have it."

Kakashi looked over the young girl and settled on the top of her right thigh as she didn't carry a shuriken pouch her leg looked pretty bare for a ninja. He crouched to tie it and she jumped at his initial touch on her thigh but soon settled, a blush adorning her cheeks. She looked down at Kakashis handiwork with a smile.

"That's not too tight?" he asked. She jumped, kicked and ran on the spot.

"Perfect, thanks." She walked out into the street smelling the air and looking around. She was the happiest he had seen her yet and she was rearing to go. Kakashi had stepped out to meet her, a smile on his face before breaking down to seriousness and telling her what the day would include. She walked beside him a look of complete seriousness; she looked so adorable to Kakashi right now it was taking a lot for him not to kiss her.

"Right, we are going to see the head of the Hyuga clan today, you are going to spar with him he may or may not make you spar with other people. Just do what comes naturally and you should be okay, if you want to stop just call for me and I'll stop the match. There's absolutely nothing to be scared of. There is no way I'd let you get hurt. Okay?" they stopped outside the Hyuga clan house; he held her head to his, their foreheads touching. "Do you trust me?" she nodded against his head a smile on her lips. He smiled in return before running up the steps she followed cautiously, she was terrified, she had only been in one fight she remembered at the moment and she had almost killed the man, not that she was afraid of hurting the head of this clan she was pretty sure he could take care of himself, what worried her was that she would lose it like she had then and actually start to enjoy inflicting pain, she didn't want Kakashi to see that twisted enjoyment in her.

They were met by someone from the cadet branch of the family. Who gladly brought them to the court yard, where Hiashi and many other members of the clan were waiting; Dante was suddenly hit with stage fright and couldn't walk any further. Sensing her fear and watching her go from outgoing to as timid as Hinata Hyuga was, Kakashi really felt for her he grabbed her hand and pulled her along lightly, luckily she followed and didn't make a scene. Kakashi stopped and bowed his head with respect to the elder man as Dante hid behind him and did the same. He had let go of her hand now. "This is Dante, lord Hyuga"

"Well come here then, don't hide." His voice was hard and it made Dante recoil just that little bit more. Turning Kakashi didn't know she was hiding behind him or that now he looked into her eyes he saw how scared she really was, especially as her eyes sailed over all her spectators.

"It's okay" her eyes snapped back to Kakashi and also snapped her back to reality, her fear was replaced with a look of determination as she touched the headband on her leg. She stepped in front of Kakashi and into the middle of the court yard.

"So, I have heard from the Hokage that I am to spar with you. Well you seem a little timid and I'm thinking it could be a waste of my time. So you shall spar with my eldest. Hinata." A young girl came from behind him and stood before Dante, she recognised her immediately as the girl she had collapsed in front of. As well as the one that had a major crush on Naruto, she couldn't hurt this girl she needed to think of a way that would take her out quickly yet unharmed.

"Hey Hinata, thanks for helping me the other day, when I..."

"That's okay." She was quick to answer and avert her gaze. Her father Hiashi seemed to be slightly confused at the conversation that had taken place; Dante couldn't help but think that he didn't care a lot for his daughter. He must have known that Dante had almost killed an ANBU and that a newly made genin wasn't going to stand a chance against her. A voice was in the back of her head, like a memory telling her how to fight a Hyuga, she thought she could see her father, this angered her but if this memory would let her take down this girl without hurting her she would endure her father's voice. The pain started and her hand went to the bridge of her nose, pinching it as if to remain in the here and now, to not fall, Kakashi called to her went to run to her.

"I'm ... I'm fine." The pain had now passed. She knew how to fight; she would knock this man down a peg or two.

"Then you can begin." Hinata's father called, his face as stern as his eyes, these were the Hyuga eyes Dante remembered, this must be what she remembers her father telling her about.

Hinata took on the gentle fist stance on immediately and came for Dante not wanting to let her father down. It was simple, Dante could see she was aiming for her shoulder, to disable Dante from using shuriken and jutsu, a smart move but this was Dante, she easily grabbed Hinata's arm and spun her around an arm around her neck disabling her. Dante whispered in her ear before letting her go but the young girl stood there, to a trained eye it was easy to see she was under genjutsu.

For Hinata this was the worst thing she could have seen, Naruto broken and bloodied trying to call her name but choking on his blood. Calling for her help in the middle of the village but the more she ran toward him the further away he got. He was dying and there was nothing she could do to save him. Everyone watched on as the poor boy suffered then they disappeared and the village was nothing but piles of smouldering rubbish. A person in a cape over Naruto's broken body, standing on his neck to deal the final blow. She screamed.

She screamed and collapsed into Dante's arms. She lowered the girl and released her immediately; Hinata looked at her, her eyes wide with fear.

"It was just genjutsu." She whispered to the girl before she lost consciousness. Hiashi looked toward his daughter with disgust. At how weak she was. "She's not weak!" Dante shouted at the man who was caught off guard by the sudden outburst. "I knew what would make her give in, I made her see it, feel it and fear it. She is not weak. You can't judge her, make her feel unworthy. It can go two ways she will either try her hardest to impress you or she will take the other route, the one where she stops caring and does what she wants, acts on whims and impulses that could save or most likely end lives. Which one do you think she would pick? I know what I would have at her age." It was then Kurenai had walked in and saw the young genin in Dante's arms, quickly taking her with a look of thanks to Dante for standing up for the young girl. Hiashi stood obviously angered that this girl he deemed no more than a child managed to read him so easily, also that he knew she was starting to remember little by little the damage she had caused whilst young and unruly. He was almost certain the girl had remembered their spar when she was a teen.

"Neji." He only said his name and a young boy stood before Dante, only a year or two older than Naruto and Sasuke but more confident in his ability, the way he held himself he was strong, clear headed and knew what he was capable of, it would be a little harder to take him out. Dante was already summing up a plan. She had no idea what his fighting style was other than he used the gentle fist like the entire family, but that wasn't much of an advantage. Her only advantage was that this Neji boy didn't know her fighting style, only problem is right now she doesn't her own fighting style either.


	22. 22 Hyuga Men

Hiashi had barely said go when Neji came flying towards her, she used his chest as a spring board when he was close enough to create more distance between them twisting and turning in the air to dodge Neji's hands. She could hear his chakra crackle as one hand passed her ear when she just managed to move. She skidded to a halt 10 feet away from him.

"You're faster than I thought you were, if a little impatient too." She smiled.

"You are faster than I first assumed, but that won't help you, I've seen how you move, with that I can determine your moves and stop you."

"Really?" her voice whispered in his ear as he spun around to attack to find she wasn't there either. It didn't take him long to figure he was in a genjutsu and he broke it within seconds. Dante hadn't managed to attach a chakra string to him in the first scuffle; she hadn't expected him to be so good. They stood just looking at each other both in a fighting stance. She could see Neji looking at her trying to find what made her tick to get into her mind, make her doubt herself and then take her down.

She flung her arms in front of her and drew them back ready to throw her chakra shuriken, Neji's eyes fell upon these shuriken with a questioning glance, he had never seen someone that could make an actual solid weapon with chakra, unless they weren't he thought. He pulled a few kunai out of his pouch and threw them directly at Dante. If they were just images, she would dodge. He threw them and she threw hers as they connected, Dante's chakra shuriken seemed to explode on impact splintering Neji's metal kunai. The explosion was miniscule but enough to draw your attention. Giving Dante enough time to round behind Neji her fist connecting to the back of his head, he turned his face to her, his Byakugan activated. And brought his leg up to sweep a kick into her stomach only to see a log fly across the courtyard, his eyes scanned the area expecting her to be hidden but she stood before him smirking.

"It's over Neji." Her voice was so confident, it just angered Neji. He closed the distance between them quickly.

"Eight trigrams 64 palms." Kakashi tensed as Neji quickly closed the gap between the two, more so when he saw Dante was making no attempt to dodge the incoming attack. Hiashi looked on intrigued. As more attacks connected with Dante the more Neji seemed to falter, the final blow sent Dante to the floor, cracking her head. It was then Hiashi stood in to stop the spar.

"You are still a formidable opponent... Dante." Everyone's attention fell upon the girl as she stood up, not a scratch on her body. She stretched and cracked her neck. She held up a kunai that she had taken from Neji during his final attack placing it at her own throat; she pushed it enough just to break the skin. Neji hissed in pain a small trail of blood leaking from a wound on his neck, the same place that Dante had cut herself, he held his chest, the searing pain that sprung through his chest and the burning sensation as he tried to breath. He couldn't understand how his attacks had no effect upon her and she hadn't touched him yet his body screamed with pain.

"How?" he spluttered.

"I told you it was over." She grimaced at his condition. "For someone with all seeing eyes, you didn't look very hard. Are you complacent in your ability?" he looked at her with gritted teeth coughing up more blood. She threw the kunai so it landed in front of him before she walked past Hiashi to the boy. She crouched to his eye level while she placed a green glowing hand upon his chest. "You are unlucky that I was your opponent, your tactic may work against many people, I don't have the same mindset as you. You may find what would make me doubt myself, but the pain you inflict on me will only hurt you." He started to relax under her palm. "You will need to go to the infirmary, it has been a long time since I last healed someone, I usually take life not prolong it." Her eyes were hollow as she said this; he threw her off telling her he would be fine as he got to his feet surprisingly steady. He walked to stand beside Kakashi. And turned to face the courtyard eager to see how the head of the family would fight but managing to keep his curiosity well hidden.

Dante stood to face Hiashi. "How do you expect these kids to become shinobi when they can't even land a killing blow? Fair enough it was a spar and it was lucky he didn't because he would have killed himself but if these kids have never killed before ... I have taken many lives, a stupid amount all to please a family that couldn't give a crap about me. I was younger than Hinata maybe younger than your other daughter over there when I first killed. I know Kakashi had killed while young, as have you and probably more than half the jounin in this village. Fair enough that was in a time of war and it was kill or be killed and the first time shits you up, you can't think straight and if it doesn't affect you like that there is something seriously wrong. My point is they can't hesitate when it comes to it and all the new genin I have met bar maybe one will hesitate and that's it no second chances." Hiashi looked at her his hard eyes softening. She has changed from the young girl he once met. Before she wouldn't have hesitated to kill Hinata or Neji, not that he willingly put his child and nephew in danger, he knew from what he had been told she had undergone some serious personality changes.

She looked at him, a look that reminded him of her mother, every time he had met Dante as a child she was very sour and aged far beyond her years. Her father had tried to give her a normal upbringing, but the young girl merely tolerated him, she blamed him for her mother taking her own life, she blamed him for not protecting her from her grandfather's assaults, and even more for not being there when her grandfather had forced her hand and she took his life. She hated everything her father had become.

And it all started when she met the Uchiha boy, her father hated the thought of her being around them knowing that not one of them were trustworthy. And was even more angered to find out his father-in-law, Dante's grandfather, had made an arrangement with the clan that included his daughter. She had become fast friends with the heads eldest son, she used to sneak off to train with him despite her father telling her to stay away from the family, the friendship ended with the death of the Uchiha clan.

Kakashi looked at Dante now as if for the first time, he had never thought to talk to her about this, he hadn't even thought of her time as a shinobi before he met her and if she had killed anyone before, it was a very unpleasant feeling. Sure times were different now and maybe the kids would struggle with their first kill but they know that when they become an academy student, you don't become a shinobi to plant roses. He made to walk to Dante but she raised her hand asking him to wait, he nodded and stepped back.

"I don't want to be what I was." Dante's voice was on the verge of breaking as she looked at the elder man before her, she now remembered who he was, her father had told her to fight this man, she did so, almost killing herself before her father told her how to fight someone who attacked you internally. She knew he knew what she meant, he knew what she was like and it took losing her memory for her to see that the world is no longer like it was, the tides were changing. The time had passed for shinobis like that, like her; the world was being set on the shoulders of Naruto and his generation.

"You can't blame your father for your mother's death." Hiashi's voice cut through Dante's reminiscing bringing anger out of the girl. She sprung for him, he caught her right wrist in one hand and his left held her body away from him, leaving him just out of her reach as she swiped for him with her left hand.

"What the hell do you know? You didn't know her." He threw her to the floor only for her to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"A shadow clone?" he looked wildly seeing her rush him from behind, he rotated pushing his chakra out only for that one to disappear in a puff of smoke, in came Dante's chakra kunai which he dodged effortlessly. She then charged head on. He knew she was trying to get close enough to attach a string to him, although that wouldn't work, he had found out how to sever the string in their last spar when she was a child but it became apparent she couldn't remember that part. He just clipped her chest sending her spiralling back coughing up blood. She had her hands in a ram hand seal before her focusing her chakra, writing appeared on her arm.

"This is just a spar Dante." Kakashi shouted.

"You shouldn't speak about my mother, you didn't know her." Her chakra became visible as it started to vortex around, whistling and whipping dragging all the loose leaves and debris into it. She brought her thumb to her lip biting it. Hiashi moved fast to take her down, he did so with ease but she continued to smile and again she disappeared, he turned just in time to see her run at him doing many hand seals "WOLF PACK HUNTER JUTSU" and smacking the floor before transforming herself into a wolf. Howls could be heard from the woods beyond the walls of the house. Everybody was looking to see where the wolves would spring from and tensions were running high.

Six wolves leapt over the walls of the compound, forming a v behind Dante all snapping and snarling until Dante flicked her tail they ceased immediately standing as if they were statues. That was when Kakashi understood what he felt when Dante looked at him in an angry stupor, it was as if a pack of wolves were looking at you, you didn't want to break eye contact because then they would attack seeing it as a sign of weakness. You felt as if your every move was watched. And panic would rise. Hiashi did nothing except activate his Byakugan.

"You wish to try this again." His voice was cold and collected.

"It's just a spar right, nothing to fear." Her voice came with a small rumble. Another flick of her tail and the two wolves at the back of the v left ranks to pounce on Hiashi, and were easily taken out placing a well timed fist on one's head and a foot on the others jaw. Disappearing before they hit the ground.

"And the outcome is the same I see." His voice was still calm as Dante flicked her head and the next two wolves jumped in lasting a little longer but with the same result. She cracked a laugh but it wasn't a horrible shrill laugh. It was a happy laugh like she was enjoying herself, she wasn't taking this spar too seriously and she knew Hiashi wanted to see what her motives were and if she really was the girl she was when she was young. With a final leap she and the remaining two wolves made their charge, it was easy to see which one was Dante, she was lithe and graceful, able to dodge any attacks flung her way. That was until Hiashi grappled the last wolf and flung it in Kakashis direction. Dante had no time to think, there was no time to think, she flung herself in its path using her shoulder to barge it out of the way, that one two disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Her four feet hit the floor and she turned on Hiashi, transforming back to herself, her hand and finger extended.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he could see she was enraged beyond a clear head.

"That's it the spar is over." He almost smiled.

"What?... What do you mean over? What was with that? Including a bystander are you in-bloody-sane?" she was shaking with anger.

"Remember last we fought I did the same thing, I attacked your father and you used that distraction to land a blow, you would have sacrificed his life for the death of your opponent. This time you selflessly threw yourself in harm's way to protect your comrade, even though it was your own jutsu and you could have just deactivated it. What the comrade means to you is none of my concern but I can see you have ignored your fathers will, yet again." Dante's face fell from anger to self loathing as she now remembered. "You are not what you used to be." That was all he said before he turned his back on her and went back in to his home. Dante collapsed to the floor as her fatigue caught up with her. Kakashi casually walked to her side and propped his leg against her back to stop her from falling. The crowd started to break up and Dante noticed Kurenai nod toward Kakashi before leaving too.

"I'm sorry" she muttered almost inaudible. She had no idea what Kakashi thought of her now, she felt as if she had let him down worse than she let herself down. The part of her she didn't want to believe was her, the part of her that followed orders without question whether it meant the death of a comrade had shone through. Her only redeeming point that made her look not like a psychopath, was her stepping in front of Kakashi, she felt totally embarrassed by her behaviour and was really hoping that this wouldn't affect her relationship with Kakashi. Whatever the relationship was, and what was Hiashi on about, going against her father's will, she could remember her father shouting at her after she got caught by Minato, watching Kakashi in the woods as a boy, but she couldn't remember if he told her to stay away after that, she only knew that she didn't stay away.

"Looks like we will be going out tonight and the food bill is going be massive isn't it?" Kakashi face palmed before smiling and lending Dante a hand to her feet pulling her up gently and steadying her with his hands on her hips, she simply smiled in return.

So what if she went against her father's wishes.


	23. 23 Strawberries and Grapes

After her spar at the Hyuga residence Dante was in a sour mood, she walked around with a face of thunder and it was that bad people wouldn't even look at her, anyone who made eye contact simply turned and walked away or just gave her a really wide berth. Meanwhile, Kakashi was trapped in his own thoughts, it was obvious that Hiashi and Dante knew each other before today as did the Hokage when he first saw her. Although Dante had no idea who the Hokage was, but she knew the fourth Hokage; if she knew him then shouldn't he have met her when they were both young, there were only 3 maybe 4 years between her and himself, that and the fact she knew Itachi Uchiha and was apparently good enough friends to have met the Uchiha family, but then Sasuke had never mentioned knowing her and she had never shown any recognition towards him but that could also be because she couldn't remember him yet. When she met Itachi the first night Kakashi found her she seemed to not know who he was. None of the other jounin knew who she was either, but when he sparred with Dante it was almost like she knew how he would attack and move to block before he had even moved. He decided he would ask her tonight if she knew who he was and how she met Minato.

It was now Kakashi finally looked at her face and he couldn't help but laugh. She turned to face him with a glare that almost burned straight through him.

"What's so freaking funny Kakashi?" her voice betrayed her, she wasn't as serious as she was trying to make out.

"I was just thinking how adorable you looked like that." He chirped. She stopped mid stride a blush rising in her cheeks as Kakashi kept walking, they were on their way to get Dante some more gear, and the Hokage had given Kakashi some money as she hadn't started any missions yet so she had no source of income. Whether she would be allowed out of the village yet on a mission was up to the Hokage.

"Listen Kakashi, I'm really sorry about today, yaknow the whole fake 'I'm gonna summon a massive wolf even if this is just a spar' thing. It was what he was expecting me to do and it is what I would have done when I was a kid. I was a mean kid, I was kill and ask questions later. It was how I was raised and I knew no different, losing my memory was the best thing that ever happened to me, I can change who I am and be what I want to be and not what my grandfather made me." she was close to tears and had a hold of his hand gripping it tighter the more she tried to hold back the tears. He raised his other hand and pet her on the head, ruffling her long hair. He merely smiled.

"It's alright we'll talk about it after tonight if you want. No one was hurt and Neji and Hinata are fine. I'm glad you would have stepped in to help me; I know I can trust you in a life or death situation. But... you shouldn't have thrown yourself in there, if that was a real battle and you had died, what would I have done then?" he smiled but still had a tone that tried to tell her the severity of that situation if it was a real life battle. It was all well and good defending someone, but no one's life was more important than anyone else's, there was no need to sacrifice your life although that didn't mean that you just could give up.

They had gotten everything Dante needed for her ninja gear the only things left were her normal clothes, and that included her smalls. He walked behind Dante as she walked around the small clothes shop with his nose in his beloved book. She wasn't really paying attention to what she was picking up only looking at the price, she was picking up the cheapest clothes that felt the softest, it didn't matter to her what she was wearing because she figured she would most likely be in her ninja gear most of the time. Kakashi was pleasantly surprised to find when he next looked up Dante was before him with her shopping bags on her arms and she was looking intently at her own book that Kakashi had let her borrow.

"Ready to go home?" he asked nonchalantly, pretending he had never looked up from the book.

"Yeah." She returned the same tone but couldn't help keep the smile of her face when her stomach rumbled. She giggled with a grin on her face. "You're making lunch right?"

They made it home in record time, and Dante didn't ask Kakashi even once to carry her bags. She chucked her bags in her room then proceeded to collapse on the sofa, Kakashi had already made his way into the kitchen and started heating the water for the cup of tea he knew she was absolutely gagging for. She received her tea within a few minutes and happily took it from him holding it in both hands.

"So chef, what's for lunch?" she had her head slung over the arm of the sofa so it was practically upside down, her book in front of her face; she was three-quarters of the way through it now, and showed no signs of wanting to put it down.

"Why am I the chef? You're the woman." He almost regretted it as he said it only to hear a snicker from her, when he turned to look at her she quickly changed her smile into a glare, that was too hard to take serious with her face upside down and her hair trailing on the floor. "Fine... what do you want?"

"Umm food maybe." Her book was back in front of her face, hiding her expression.

"Well, its four now and we will be out at seven, if you still wanted to go that is? So do you want to wait or just have a little something?" he turned now to see a shadow clone of Dante put strawberries from Kakashis fridge on the floor beside her head and disappear. She turned to the next page before he saw her hand grab a strawberry and take it behind the book, where she ate it very quietly.

"I don't mind I'm starving ya'know, I'm sure I can eat now and later, three hours is a looooong time." She had no idea Kakashi had seen her with the strawberries. He walked over stealthily and picked one up, he waited until she went to sneak a peek from behind her paper fortress, only to see her squeak and grin that goofy grin of hers. He raised the strawberry to her lips brushing them slightly waiting for her to open her mouth, she did so nervously and just as she was about to bite he took it away pulled down his mask and ate it himself, before replacing his mask and taking the strawberries with him back to the fridge. He heard a loud thud and turned to see Dante on the floor rubbing her chin. She had rolled and misjudged where the floor was and managed to face plant hit wooden floor. He put the strawberries back and noticed that his grapes were gone, he glanced to the bin to see the naked stems just sitting there, his eye returned to the fridge and he noticed more than half his fruit was just gone. He turned to her as she now sat cross legged and sour faced on the sofa.

"Have you eaten all my grapes?" he asked gobsmacked. He was sure she never got up in the few nights she was here.

"I get hungry at night. And you have no chocolate." She said pouting. "I'm still hungry and you took my strawberries. I'm gonna starve." She threw her hands in the air exasperated before pretending to collapse on the sofa. "I can actually feel myself wasting away."

"Well because someone didn't ask before they ate all my grapes, they can wait." He said nonchalantly before picking up her legs and throwing himself into his sofa, replacing her legs on his and pulling out his book. She looked at him appalled.

"You can't. I'm like a dog. I need either mental, physical or food stimulation. It's just plain cruel otherwise." She said matter of factly.

"Then read." His answer was short and sweet; he hadn't even looked up from his book. She withdrew her legs from his lap and sat cross legged, then got up to go to the bathroom. The shower was turned on; fifteen minutes later it was turned back off. Upon hearing more than one set of feet he looked over his shoulder to see a small black wolf cub about mid-calf height come bolting down his corridor. It was running all legs akimbo and the whites of its eyes showing and its tongue hanging out the side of its mouth. She skidded and hit the back of the sofa shaking her head so her ears flopped about adorably before running round to the front of the sofa to collide with Kakashis legs. She sat down in front of him her tail wagging, sliding along the floor. Before running to the fridge and sitting down looking at it and then Kakashi.

"Do you think that's going to work Dante?" she yapped in return, running around in circles before sliding on her chin along his floor due to her oversized paws. She ran back to him tugging at his trousers, trying to pull him to the fridge. He merely nudged her away with his hand before going back to his book, she growled and yapped back at him so he bent down to stroke her head, and behind her ear, her eyes were trying to remain firm but her foot tapping the floor gave away her enjoyment. He looked toward his clock it was now six, "You might as well wait, we'll be leaving in less than an hour." She yowled and collapsed on the floor her tongue out, playing dead in an over animated fashion. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle.

There was a light knock at the door, Dante remained 'dead' on the kitchen floor as he went to answer it. He opened it to see Asuma and Genma. Kakashi let them in with a small nod. Dante lifted her head to see who it was before running around the room.

"I didn't know you got a new dog." Asuma questioned Kakashi picking up the cub that was pulling his trouser leg, trying to drag him to the fridge. He held it close to his chest letting her lick his chin.

"I don't" Kakashi said bluntly, Asuma and Genma looked at the man totally dumbfounded like 'I have it here... of course you do' "Oh that." He said pointing at Dante puppy, she snapped at his finger. "That is Dante." She wagged her tail thumping it against Asuma's stomach. Her best puppy eyes telling him she was starving. "She's hungry and I told her to wait, she thought puppy eyes would work. She took it too literal." Again she snapped at him before leaping from Asuma's arms and yelping as her chin hit the floor, she soldiered on to stand by the fridge. Genma's eyes hadn't left Dante's small puppy form; he still hadn't really met her and was now more eager than ever. Asuma made his way over to the fridge opening it and scanning its contents.

"Will a strawberry do? We are about to leave as soon as you are ready. Okay?" he laughed as she sat down and gave him her paw before taking the strawberry in her mouth and strutting across the kitchen very proud of herself showing Kakashi the strawberry and scampering off back to the bathroom when Kakashi tried to take it away. A few minutes later she left the bathroom wrapped in a towel, her strawberry in her mouth, she held the stem with two fingers.

"Thanks Asuma. I know I'm not gonna starve with you around." She stuck her tongue out at Kakashi before going to her room to get changed. Genma's jaw was basically on the floor, she was pretty and hot and hot and damn hot and a bonus was she looked good in a towel.

"You have your hands full there Kakashi." Asuma laughed, as Kakashi just sighed. He knew she was more than a handful, but couldn't bring himself to be angry with her, or upset. Only happy and fun feelings crossed his mind when he was with her. She emerged ten minutes later in her flak jacket and small skirt, now with netted leg armour to just above her knee and her own kunai pouch although it only contained sweets and icha icha, her head band was still upon her thigh and she had a tank top to cover her scars on her stomach under her net armour. She now also had gloves similar to Kakashis. She had pulled her long hair over to the side in a ponytail that was slightly curled into a few ringlets. She sauntered her way over to Kakashi linking her arm in his, gesturing toward Genma.

"Oh uh this is as you know Asuma." She bowed her head slightly and thanked him for the strawberry. "And this is Genma." She held out her hand for the man to shake it. He didn't take it still staring at the girl, she glanced toward Kakashi nervously, taking her hand away. "He's okay he's just hungry." Kakashi sighed as he motioned them out the door. They were soon on their way to the BBQ/bar around the corner. Dante listened intently as the men walked in a line in front of her, they were saying they were to meet the others there and that Kurenai had sent Asuma round to make sure Kakashi would come and to make sure he brought Dante. Kakashi kept looking back to make sure she was alright but she was just looking around the village. It was fairly light with it being spring and she was watching all the neon signs of bars start to come on. He knew this was going to be a difficult night for her. She only knew Asuma, and Kurenai in passing, but Genma had just blatantly stared making the poor girl feel awkward, and he sure as hell knew she wouldn't get on with Ebisu or Anko.

This night was just about to get started.


	24. 24 Meeting the Crew

They walked into the bar to be greeted and guided to their table, Dante stood shyly behind Kakashi as everyone got seated. At the table already was a short haired woman in a trench coat at the end with Genma on her left and a young man with shades on her right. Beside Genma was a man with bandages across his face and relatively spiky hair and beside him a man with his hair over his right eye wearing his headband like a bandana. Beside shades was a man with his hair in a high ponytail and a scar across the bridge of his nose, beside him was bowl cut that she remembered was Gai, Kurenai sat beside him as Asuma moved beside her on the end of the table. Kakashi ushered her in to sit beside the man with the fringe and he sat next to her. She watched as everyone was saying hello and what their day had been like, then all fell silent as eyes fell slowly on Dante, waiting her to introduce herself.

She fell silent as she felt all eyes on her, she was never centre of attention and this just made her feel terrified. Kakashi felt her nerves and held her hand under the table, she blushed at his contact, luckily everyone thought it was because all eyes were on her.

"Everyone this is Dante." Kakashi spoke clearly, gesturing half-heartedly with his other hand toward her as his other hand squeezed hers reassuringly. "Dante you know Asuma and Kurenai." They waved. She nodded muttering a 'hi'. "That's Gai. You know him too." The man reached across the table in a thumbs up, winking and smiling with a dazzle in his tooth. "Beside him is Iruka. And then the one with the shades is Ebisu. The lady at the end is Anko, then Genma who you met a second ago and these two boys are Kotetsu and Izumo." Everyone waved or nodded in turn as they were introduced. And Dante returned small nods, trying to memorise everyone's name. Everybody fell back into their own conversations slowly and Kakashi looked through a menu. She was looking around the table all wide eyed. He leant close to her.

"Are you okay?" she jumped slightly but relaxed and leant toward him.

"This is a few more people than I expected was all. I'm not good in crowds, as you can probably tell." She laughed nervously. Subconsciously Kakashi had lifted the menu to hide their faces while they talked.

"No. What gave you that idea?" he said sarcastically.

"The fact that I am physically shaking right now." She finally looked at him and saw the sarcasm in his face. "I don't do well with sarcasm." She jibed. "What if they don't like me?"

"They will." He sighed.

"What if I don't like them?" she asked almost serious but a small smile on her lips disarmed that.

"You will." It was then they noticed it was quiet and they got the feeling that everyone was staring at them. They peeked over the menu to find just that. Dante slammed the menu on the table yelling.

"I'll have the ribs and the fries Kakashi." Her face erupted into red as she could tell by the look on Asuma's face and the way Kakashi held his face in his hand that everyone thought they were kissing. She turned to see the boys beside her Izumo and Kotetsu were grinning as Kotetsu leaned over Izumo, Iruka also had a grin, Ebisu seemed to not care, Gai had head-desked with tears streaming down his face, Asuma was nudging Kurenai who was holding back a grin and Genma seemed to have given up. Her eyes fell on Anko and she felt as if the daggers actually pierced her heart. Dante mouthed ouch as she looked back at her hands, Izumo and Kotetsu had realised what Dante was referring to and burst out laughing, telling Kakashi that this girl was alright.

"You're hilarious." Izumo touched her shoulder as he said this. And Kotetsu agreed between gasping for breath. Ankos face dropped further so when they turned to her they laughed harder. Kotetsu just managed to speak.

"Private joke Anko don't worry." Anko feigned a smile but she was still pretty pissed. The table quietened down again and the waitress came and took their orders, smiling and sneaking glances at Kakashi while she was there, the silver-haired man of course had no idea the waitress was making come hither looks at him and Dante just tilted her head in confusion. She had noticed that any woman in here snuck peeks at Kakashi, including Anko, so she turned to stare at Kakashi trying to figure out why people were staring at him, she then realised that it was because he would eat and that would mean he would take off his mask, they all seemed pretty eager to see what he hid. Dante had only ever caught glimpses and then closed her eyes, so she had a rough idea what he looked like, and that was rugged and handsome. It was then she noticed that Kakashi was looking at her looking at him.

"Is something on my face?"He smirked. Dante's face adopted a colour of bright red that went to her ears and down her neck. She had gathered that everyone at the table had noticed she was staring.

"It... It's not what you think." She shook her head wildly making the ringlets in her pony tail bounce, which caught Kakashis eye for a split second before he looked back at her face, a smirk still on in masked lips. "I, I, I was just thinking that..." she realised if she actually voiced her thoughts she might sound insane. "Oh I give up." She sighed before huffing and resting her chin on her fist and looked anywhere but Kakashis face. Her hand dipped down to her new kunai pouch and she rustled around until she had found what she was looking for, she pulled a lollypop from her pouch unwrapped it with one hand easily and popped it in her mouth, rolling the strawberry flavoured ball on her tongue she smiled thinking about Kakashi and the strawberry incident earlier. Until it was ripped unceremoniously from her lips.

"HEY!" she shouted a bit louder than she was going for making her cringe. She saw Kakashi put the lolly back in the wrapper and into his pocket.

"You'll spoil your dinner." He said disinterested. And she mimicked him in true child tantrum fashion. Making everyone chuckle again. "Don't backchat or you won't get it back."

"I have more on me and I've hidden them around the house, even in your room. you can't starve me like you did today, I wouldn't have made it here if it wasn't for Asuma." She stuck out her tongue. Kurenai looked at the man in question confused he motioned his hand in an 'I'll tell you later fashion' to which Kurenai just nodded.

"If you eat another I will take the whole pouch away." He said his voice slightly sterner.

"You'll have to catch me first." she stuck her tongue.

"You have to want to run though, Dante." He smirked and by the flash in his eyes, she knew what he meant, she shivered just thinking about the other night, the sensations he wrung from her body even when she thought she had succumbed to him all she could he would push her further, making her clench her thighs together. Kakashi had noticed her legs and laughed. She trusted him with all her heart and it was so easy for him to direct her thinking toward a certain subject, or just to simply tell what she was thinking. She frowned at him, how did he find her current situation funny? Before she could argue two waitresses started to bring round everyone's food. Her eyes lit up as a massive stack of ribs were placed in front of her, clapping her hands together with glee, she looked at Kakashi to see he had an empty plate in front him and many disappointed ladies looking this way, angry that they had missed their chance to see his face. Dante's jaw hit the floor.

"Don't you get indigestion from eating that fast." She scoffed as she picked up a few fries.

"You're not gonna be able to eat all that." He merely smiled as he leaned on his hand his elbow on the table. Asuma also joined in.

"Yeah, even Choji would struggle with that plate." He said as Dante picked up the first rib.

"I'm going to apologise now as I haven't yet worked out a way to eat a rib without getting the sauce absolutely everywhere." She picked up the first one carefully, stripping it in seconds and without a drop of sauce anywhere. Izumo and Kotetsu watched in amazement.

"That is awesome, that's a major talent." They both shouted. After that everyone was relatively quiet eating their meals. Dante was the last to finish but she finished the whole plate, fries as well, she sat back in her chair rubbing her stomach and humming with delight. Everyone looked at the small girl surprised she managed to pack all of that away and even more surprised when she held her hand out to Kakashi to ask for her lolly back. He did so astounded and she popped it back into her mouth. It was then the sake was cracked out, Dante was offered as they passed it around put politely declined as did Kakashi. She watched as everyone was slowly getting drunk and loosening up.

Kakashi watched Dante as she started to relax, she really got on with Izumo and Kotetsu, they were talking about their favourite sweets and what films they liked and were absolutely astonished when she said she had never watched a film, they said that they would take her to see one and she panicked slightly turning to Kakashi as if to ask if she would be allowed, and making him smile when she asked if he would go too. Iruka came over to him sliding a chair to sit beside him.

"You two seem close." He grinned.

"hmm" Kakashi tried acting indifferent. "She's a good girl. She tries hard and is fun to be around."

"Right, we heard from Asuma, how close you are." He grinned. "She seems nice, like she'll fit in well, how does she get on with the kids?"

"Sakura, I think they'll get on once they get to know each other, that's a girl thing isn't it? One minute they argue the next they're fine. Sasuke, I'm not sure, when she looks at him it's like she ... I don't know, I think it must have something to do with his brother. She struggles to see eye to eye with Sasuke, but Naruto, they get on like a house on fire, and whenever they get together it ends with a large bill from Ichiraku's for me. She seems quite attached to him." as he said this Dante slammed her hand on the table shouting at Ebisu. Her chakra was crackling wildly, the same force Kakashi felt when she first got angry at the Hokage.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, SHADES?" she was standing her fists on the table her chakra crackled in slithers along the table top, Ebisu just looked at her shocked, he was just minding his own business when Dante exploded at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He grumbled as he pushed his shades up the bridge of his nose.

"Just now Kakashi said Naruto's name and you flexed your chakra, just like when I now said the boys' name. You flexed your chakra in hate, you detest the boy. Is that it? He is just a boy what has he ever done to you?" she was extremely angry and Iruka whispered to Kakashi, "I see what you mean."

"Well you know what he is?" he said trying to keep his voice down.

"Yeah I do. He is a little boy. That doesn't deserve the looks the people of this village give him. You are so lucky he is the kind boy he is. If he was anything like I was at his age, you wouldn't be here." She snarled and Kakashi stepped up to grab her arm. She had chakra visibly snaking up her arms starting to look like flames.

"Dante calm down." She turned to look at him, the same hard look in her eyes when she attacked the ANBU, this right now wasn't the Dante he knew and may have been starting to love. "You are okay. Naruto is fine, he has you to look after him." her eyes softened and tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I need to go to the bathroom." She pulled her arm out of Kakashi's grip, before leaving the table and running to the bathroom. Anko stood.

"I'll see her, don't worry."

Dante stood above the sink, her head in her hands. One thing, she thought, she had to do one thing and that was to stay quiet enough that people liked her and now they probably thought she was horrible or weird. She heard the door go and stood to attention quickly pretending to dry her hands.

"So... Dante are you okay?" Anko asked not interested.

"I'm okay thanks. Naruto is just very special to me." Dante responded chirpy. And that annoyed Anko right away.

"You know, pretending to like Naruto won't make Kakashi like you. He's not as shallow as that." She spat with venom. Dante turned to her shock apparent on her face.

"Excuse me."

"You heard me. You're acting like you're the only one he sees. He wouldn't take a second look at you if the Hokage hadn't asked him to babysit you." Her lip curled up in a horrifying smirk. "You're just a stray dog."

"Better than a snake." Dante's eyes flashed, she didn't know what this Anko's problem was, but was it true that Kakashi was only nice to her, only did what he had done because of a mission to keep her here. Anko grabbed Dante by the throat and pinned her to the wall a kunai to her throat.

"Not so tough now are we. Your little chakra show back there trying to show him you're caring and strong, pah!" she gripped Dante a little tighter pushing the kunai closer.

"I wouldn't hurt me if I were you"

"Why you think Kakashi will come help you, a poor little girl in distress."

"No 'cause of this." Dante grabbed Anko's hand that held the kunai and shoved it into her left hand on the wall. Anko dropped Dante looking at her hand that once held Dante in place, a gaping wound through the palm of her hand. "My Kekkei Genkai, you can't kill me, I can't kill me, so you don't scare me." Dante took Anko's hand. "I have some bandages in my bag I can fix it for you."

Anko yanked her hand from Dante's grasp. "I can sort it myself." She turned on her heel and left the bathroom. Dante was left pacing surely everyone would see the cut on her hand and she would say that she attacked her. Dante poked her head out of the door; sure enough all eyes were on Anko, Kakashi even had her hand in his as he looked it over. She felt the tears well in her eyes, her chest went tight and she struggled to breathe, she had no idea what this feeling was. She knew she had to get away but where would she go. She would worry about that when she got out, she walked out of the bathroom and straight to the door, she chanced a glance over her shoulder to see Kakashi had seen her and was now standing. He called her name, but she legged it.


	25. 25 Chains

Dante ran out the door only to be to be grabbed by an arm out of the darkness, the familiar voice spoke.

"I thought you would run." He stepped out of the darkness but didn't relinquish his hold on her arm. She hesitated before she recognised the chakra.

"I'm so sorry Kakashi. It was an accident. She... she... it was my fault." Dante broke down into tears as he pulled her into an embrace as he cradled her head against his chest. The other jounin were standing at the door now, they thought they were going to have to run after her. Kakashi held her tighter and rocked her gently his fingers curling into her hair.

"So you're telling me you attacked her, for no reason?" His voice was hard, Dante tried to look at him but he held her head firmly in place.

"Yes" her voice was small and she closed her eyes waiting for the beating that her grandfather may have given her in situations like this. Kakashi grabbed her left wrist, his finger slipping under the leather bracelet Itachi had gave her, to keep her in place and she flinched at the force he used. She was pretty sure the blow was coming and he was holding her wrist to keep her in place.

"So, if I look at your hand I won't find a scar just like the ones you get after you use your Kekkei Genkai, in exactly the same place as the cut is on Anko's hand then?" he pulled her hand close and sure enough there was a tear in her gloves and a thin white scar in the centre of her palm. He thumbed it gently. "Do you think lying to me about it will make it better? You can't lie to me, not when you look at me and your feelings are written on your face." she looked at him her lip quivering, she had no idea what to say, was she that easy to read? Or was it because when she was around him she relaxed? "You don't need to tell me what happened or what it was about. Just know that I am here for you to talk to, if you lie to me I can't help." Dante tore herself from his arms tears in her eyes.

"No, don't you lie! You're only doing all this for me because the Hokage told you too." She let rip. She needed to know if there was any truth to Anko's words. "The other night, did... Did it mean anything to you?" the crowd watching them became awkward all shifting their weight from one foot to the next and averting their gaze. Every step Kakashi took towards her she took a step back.

"Who said that? Of course it did, I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to. The same as I wouldn't do anything I didn't want to." As he asked he saw her eyes flicker towards Anko before settling on his feet. "Come here, we'll go home. Just the two of us. We'll talk and I will answer any questions you have, as long as you answer mine too." She was about to take Kakashis out stretched hand when a chain wrapped around her wrist yanking her one way whilst another chain from the opposite rooftop wrapped around her other wrist pulling it tight. She yelped in surprise as the chains were yanked tight a sickening crunch heard from her shoulders. She was brought to her knees screaming in pain. Kakashi and the other jounin stood ready to fight whoever it was who attacked to find it was two ANBU. They all stopped looking at them questioning.

"We wanted to contain her before she hurt anyone else." The ANBU barked. Kurenai looked angrily at Anko before stepping forward.

"You let her go. She never hurt anyone." Kurenai ran to Dante holding the poor girls tear stained face. She could see the girl was struggling to hold on to her conscious thoughts and to not be overtaken by fear and pain and just rampage until it stopped. Her eyes were shining. Kakashi was also shouting for her to be released but it was too late. Dante got to her feet slowly but seemingly unhindered by her bindings. She sent chakra down her arms so she was able to manipulate her fingers, gripping the chains tightly she pulled both men sending them soaring into each other. They collided with a noise that resembled a clap of lightning. She let go of her chains and fell to the floor curling into the foetal position.

"It hurts. It really hurts. I-I don't want to go to the hospital please, they strap me down, please" her voice was small and pleading, Kakashi was at her side in the blink of an eye picking her up she screamed in pain. He sat down calling over Asuma, Kurenai, Kotetsu and Izumo. He put Dante's legs either side of his waist, her bum set comfortably on his crossed legs her arms unmoving hanging by her sides he asked Asuma to hold her steady while Izumo and Kotetsu popped her shoulder back in while Kurenai healed them with her basic medical ninjutsu. She screamed and snapped her head towards the duo on her arm snapping at them like and injured dog that couldn't understand help. Kakashi voice roused her from her animalistic protection of herself. He pushed her head to his shoulder.

"You'll be okay, just bite my shoulder pad if the pain gets too much." His hands went under her now un-tucked tank top his fingers running up and down her spine gently, to make her think of that sensation, a pleasurable sensation rather than the excruciating pain she was about to go through. He nodded at the duo to let them know it was okay to continue. As they picked up her arm she screamed as she bit down on his shoulder pad, they kept going, a loud bang as it went into place, all the while Kurenai was healing her. Kakashi hugged her closer telling her it would be okay, as Asuma held her in place with her hips. She started to kick her legs, with enough force she managed to move her, Kakashi and Asuma back a few inches, Iruka was quick on the scene to hold her legs on the floor in the most comfortable position he could, her eyes fell upon him and he couldn't see anything but a frightened and hurt little girl, the longer she looked at him the more she crumbled, she was trying so hard to contain the rampage behind her eyes. She mouthed a 'sorry' before screaming as they picked up the other arm. She took Kakashi's shoulder pad back into her mouth, biting through the material. She was screaming wiggling and kicking with all her strength against those that held her.

Izumo nodded at Kakashi letting them know they had done all they could. Everyone let go one by one ready to hold her again in case she were to lash out.

"Thank you" her voice squeaked. She drew her arms to her chest shaking uncontrollably. Kakashi had a hand either side of her face pulling it towards his. He kissed her forehead lightly before kissing her tear stained cheeks and eyes. She started sobbing and laughing uncontrollably, everyone looked at her inquisitively. "It still hurts", she wiggled in Kakashis lap, when Anko came up to her a strong painkiller in her outstretched palm and a glass of water in the other. Kakashi went to take them from her when she pulled away dropping down to Dante's level popping the pill in her mouth and tipping the glass which she drank eagerly. "Thank you, I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Anko smiled. "I would have asked if you had eaten, 'cause that's a strong painkiller, but I think we all know you ate an entire pig." She laughed and Dante laughed with her, a laugh that betrayed her naivety and young age. Dante was too quick to trust and too quick to forgive. Anko could see why everyone who met her had only said nice things, and why Kakashi liked her so much. She was someone that when you saw them you wanted to protect them and she would do the same for you no matter how big her opponent was. "I'm sorry about my behaviour earlier Dante."

"Thaz okaaaaaaaay." The dazed girl smiled. The pain killers started kicking in, and she was smiling wildly. Everyone chuckled at her state, they were all warned to stay away from her but that was lifted by the Hokage, he wanted everyone to talk to her, get to know her and make her feel welcome, Anko just wasn't sure until now, the Hokage was getting old and he just wanted the world to know peace before he passed, the only way to have peace was to trust them. Kakashi stood carefully as Dante still had her arms to her chest and her only support was Kakashis hands on her bum.

"I better get her home. Asuma could you ask the Hokage about the ANBU orders on Dante, I think that was a bit over the top." His voice was all business trying to concentrate with Dante singing quietly in his ear about stars as she looked at them.

"I would but I'm pretty sure my father called off the ANBU, the other day after I told him about the other night. I mean anyone can see she dotes on you and believes anything you say and will do anything you tell her to do." It was then they looked to see that the ANBU had disappeared. Everyone was too focused on Dante that they hadn't noticed that they had got up and left. Everyone had their suspicions but the main one was that those people weren't actually ANBU, but if they weren't, who were they? Dante began shivering in Kakashis arms.

"Are you okay?" he leaned back but she followed him.

"I's is coldsssss. Has I evers told yooooous that you have a bloody gawjus firms chest." she snickered to herself. And Asuma cracked a loud laugh.

"You better get her home Kakashi; we'll sort out here, scout the area and sorts." The gang split up and left a giggling Dante in an astonished Kakashis arms. He started the short walk home with Dante back to singing about stars when she suddenly looked at Kakashi. She had a goofy grin, but it wasn't her goofy grin it was a drug induced painless grin.

"You have beautifuls eyes. Oops eye." She snickered again. He didn't really find it offensive.

"So do you." He decided to join her in her drugged stupor, if he relaxed that might make her easier to handle. She giggled and closed her eyes.

"What colour are they even?" he laughed at her juvenile behaviour.

"Was that even a question?"

"Ssshhhhhh and just answer. you numpty." She still had her eyes closed.

"Brown." He had spent a long time looking in her eyes; that was where all her emotions were portrayed. She scoffed.

"PFFT. Mahogany."

"That's brown." He chuckled.

"A girl can dream." She smirked, a mischievous glint sparkled in her eyes.

"What do you dream of?"

"You." She smiled sincerely. She started to nod her head slightly as sleep was pulling her down.

"Don't fight the sleep, you need it after today."

"Don't leave me. Stay with me tonight." That was the last thing she said as Kakashi reached his door and a soft snore left her nose. He took her in and laid her in his bed, before making sure all his windows and front door were locked.

He returned to find her unmoved from where he had lain her. He stripped except for his mask and got in his night trousers before taking off her shoes and climbing into his bed beside her, he just lay on his side looking at her watching her face contort in her sleep just thinking how much he had changed since he met her. He had become more forthright with his feelings, openly displaying them towards the girl tonight when she was in pain; even kissing her, not that he wouldn't have cared for any of his other friends in that situation, but this girl just seemed to pull out extreme impulses from him. He was also thinking of the impact she had on the village, although it didn't start out good and they were afraid her outbursts would hurt the villagers, she herself was trying to keep away when she had them. She was starting to think of herself as a part of this family, and so were they. She wriggled closer to him in her sleep, tucking her head under his chin before settling again. He would find whoever did this to Dante and make them sorry they ever set eyes on her. He had no intentions of letting her go, not now, not ever.


	26. 26 Shower Time lemon

**Sorry this is sooooo long. this is naaawty ;D so if you dont like it please don't read. please review, i want to know if its any good. thank you :D**

Dante awoke, unaware of where she was, the first thing she saw was her arm draped across a bare chest, a bare chest that she admired and vaguely remembered telling the owner of said chest that she appreciated it. She lifted her arm from him only to hiss in pain at the stiffness in her shoulders. Now she remembered everything. Kakashi woke abruptly and held her arms so she wasn't really carrying any weight. Panic was clear in his body as he looked over her checking she was okay.

"Are you alright? Do they still hurt?" he was brushing her long hair out of her eyes as he said this and soon noticed the redness on her cheeks as she gawped at his chest.

"No I'm alright I just wasn't expecting them to be stiff was all. I'm... I'm sorry about last night. The whole episode, I do trust you, I don't think you're doing all this because the Hokage told you too and especially for embarrassing you in front of everyone, saying how lovely your chest is and stuff, I bet everyone hates me." he smiled at her, she was still herself. He knew she was so scared, when it all kicked off. He pulled her gently into a hug, trying not to touch her shoulders and she relaxed into him, inhaling the smell that was Kakashi, he still smelt earthy with a hint of cologne from last night.

"I need to shower." She said breaking the moment.

"Okay." Kakashi said getting up and getting dressed. Dante was attempting to undress herself, when she grumbled. Kakashi turned to her. "Are you alright?" he smiled. Her face went red.

"Uuuh, umm, this may seem forward b-but, could you help me, it hurts to undress and I can't do my hair." She had yet to make eye-contact with the elder man, she faced him but her eyes were anywhere but on his. Kakashis face had also adopted a different shade, his mind stumbled as he tried to think of an excuse, but how could he say no, he could see that it had taken a lot of courage to ask.

"Uh sure." He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head as she scuttled out of the bedroom to the bathroom. Kakashi followed shaking his head. He turned the water on giving it a moment to heat up while he undressed her. He delicately unzipped her flak jacket and slid it over her shoulders; she bit her lip to contain the yelp of pain. "Dante I can pull this over your head or I can cut it off, I don't want to hurt you unnecessarily." He tugged at the hem of her net armour and tank top. She looked down, mulling over her choices.

"Cut it." Kakashi reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai. He ran the tip along the seams of the net armour, cutting it with little difficulty; he cut the straps of her tank top sliding them down her body. Next he took off her skirt and net armour on her legs. "Um Kakashi, you need to take off my bra and pants too, if you could do it without cutting it." She had her eyes closed so she wouldn't have to see his reaction; she feared he would say no. His hands on her back let her know he was undoing it he was fairly close she opened her eyes to be face to face with his toned chest, she felt her chest become heavier as he brought the straps down her arms slowly, folding it and placing it on his heater. He gulped before going down and slipping his fingers into her waistband pulling them down swiftly and lifting her legs one by one to retrieve the small piece of fabric and placing them on the radiator. He made to leave but Dante stopped him.

"Um my hair. And you wouldn't mind helping actually IN the shower. I'll close my eyes" she spoke very fast Kakashi had trouble keeping up. He didn't answer just the sound of his zip filled the room, she looked at him out the corner of her eye, he had stripped down quickly and was then taking off his mask and headband, placing them beside the sink. He stood behind her gently pulling at the band that held her hair in place; he pulled it letting it flow over her shoulder brushing his fingers through the long silky tendrils. A small moan left her lips and Kakashi stopped immediately, placing his hands on the small of her back nudging her to step into the shower. She felt saddened by this, he said it didn't matter but he wasn't the same with her. He stepped in behind, a sigh hit the back of her neck. He turned her slowly his hands on her hips instead of her shoulders; her eyes were trained on the floor. The hot water hit her back and her shoulder blades, she hissed at first but then let the hot water work its magic, erasing the stiffness from her shoulders, she already felt tons better. Kakashi's finger applied pressure under her chin telling her to tilt her head backwards. She closed her eyes and let him direct her head to get her hair wet. Once sufficiently wet his hands were back on her hips turning her again so the water thundered against her chest. He picked up his shampoo squeezing a large amount into his palm.

"We are gonna go through shampoo like water with your hair." He said disinterested, she giggled. That small girl giggle that made him want to pull her close. But that's not what she needed right now. He rubbed his palms together lathering the shampoo into the tips of her hair before bring the excess to the top of her head. "Close your eyes. I've never done this before and I don't want to blind you." She nodded, a silly grin on her face to know she was the first person Kakashi had ever showered with. His fingers worked magic on her scalp and she tapped her foot on the shower floor in pleasure. This made Kakashi chuckle, she was like a puppy. If she was hungry she was grumpy and gave anyone who had food the eyes only a dog could give when they wanted something. She had tantrums like when he took his strawberries from her and she ran around as a small wolf cub trying to get food. She even snuggled close to him like a faithful hound would. Not that he thought she was a dog, these were just things she did that he knew only she did and found it endearing. He turned her again letting the water wash away the suds, her eyes opened to look at him momentarily, they were clouded with pleasure. They repeated the process with his conditioner. She hummed in delight whenever he touched her.

It came to washing her body and Kakashi now had his mint body wash in his hands. He rubbed his palms together unsure as to where he should start.

"Could you use those magic hands on my shoulders." She sighed. He lowered his hands to her shoulders slowly, at first she recoiled from his touch but then pushed her shoulders into his awaiting hands, he started with a little pressure and a small hiss escaped her lips, he pulled away. "No don't stop, you just need to go harder, force away the stiffness." He replaced his hands and pushed his digits into her skin harder this time. "Aaaahhh, that's the stuff." She sighed in pure pleasure. After a few minutes she started to move her arms, still a little stiff but a lot better.

"I can go now?" he asked, Dante's ears pricked up at this she looked over her shoulder at him, mustering her best 'come hither' look.

"If you wanted, I'd prefer it if you'd stay." She turned and entwined her fingers with his while the other sailed over his toned chest. He froze under her touch. He had wanted to do this since he stepped in; he thought she wouldn't want him, not when she was hurting. She did the thing he last expected her to do. Her eyes locked onto his face and her hand felt his cheek, he had had a shave since their last encounter and she was enjoying the softness of his skin. A small smile was tugging at her lips. Then her hand went to the back of his head entangling in his slightly damp hair, she was twirling the longer parts of his hair in her fingers. "Are you going?" her voice was a whisper.

"Oh screw it." He murmured. Her eyes went fearful for a moment expecting rejection until he crashed his lips to hers. His arms wound around her body pulling her close to him as she melted into his kiss. She had learnt from their time before, so when he licked her lip she opened her mouth her tongue waiting impatiently to meet his. Her arms made their way under his, her nails gently scraping his shoulder blades, pulling him towards her and under the water. Her hands gripped his firm bum and she giggled in his mouth when he jumped in surprise. She looked into his sharingan eye, she could see it was struggling to focus on her; he closed that eye leaving his other steel coloured one open. She pressed her lips to his scarred eye.

"You shouldn't hide it, it's part of you. Its rugged and the scar is so freaking hot." She brought him in for another kiss, her lips gently massaging his, pushing herself against him, he gently picked her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist leaning her against his cold tiled wall. She laughed at the chill chasing away the heat in her blood. Kakashis lips were on her neck kissing gently, she felt him eager at her entrance, although he made no attempt to take her. She felt his head nudge her entrance unintentionally and she stopped, Kakashi looked up at her face to see her lips were shaking and there was an emotion he had yet to see appeared in her eyes, she had no idea what expect. Did she want this? She knew she liked him, but could she open herself to him? Was the emotion in her eyes fear or anticipation? He was the only person she allowed to kiss her, after what her grandfather had done she didn't think she could let people touch her like this but here she was.

"We can stop." He heard the words slip between his lips before he realised his mind had processed them; he didn't want to, he wanted to see what it felt like to be inside her, to feel her nails down his back, to watch her writhe beneath him in bliss. He let go of her legs but she wouldn't relinquish her hold on him, her lips shook more as tears welled in her eyes, her gaze was flickering between his eyes. Her feelings were written on her face, every thought she had was clear to Kakashi, but if she wasn't sure he couldn't convince her, she would have to be sure enough not to hesitate.

She looked at Kakashi; she could see that this was taking all his restraint. Could she be what he wanted? What he needed? What if they did it and he didn't want her anymore, disgusted by the marks on her body? His words washed over her ears taking no note of what he actually said. Her entire thought process had changed when she met him, her head rearranged, the anticipation she felt before each kiss wracked her entire soul, she couldn't keep her feelings in check, she bared all to this man without wanting to. He let go of her but she couldn't get her legs to listen, she couldn't unwind from this man's form, like she was meant to be here. She could feel the unwanted tears form in her eyes, mentally screaming for them to stop even as they flowed down her cheeks. His thumb came to her face to wipe them away before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I-I want you more than I've wanted anyone. Is that dangerous?" she whispered against his neck. "What if I ruin it all?" she blinked and they were in Kakashi's' bed, in the same position only Dante's back was on the bed.

"You can't ruin anything, not when we haven't made a go of anything. Are you sure you want this?" he was quiet, his voice barely a whisper.

"Will it hurt?" she squeaked.

"It might do, it doesn't all the time and it only hurts the first time and only for a few minutes." He would answer all her questions; he needed her to be sure that she wanted to go through with it.

"Okay." She closed her eyes expecting him to just do it and she waited and still nothing came, she opened one eye to find him looking at her a smile on his lips. "When?"

"I can't just do it that will hurt you more, silly pup. You need to relax first; I'll do kind of what I did last time to you." He chuckled at her grin as she remembered the sensations and rubbed his nose against hers in endearment. He began with gentle kisses and she just let him guide her to pleasure, she started to moan at his soft and subtle touches to her sides and breasts he knew she would be feeling fairly wet now. As his hand glided down her torso he could hear her hold her breath.

"Stop me if you feel uncomfortable." He heard no sound from her but the look in her eye let him know it was okay. He played with her, stroking the top of her thigh where it met her groin, she shuffled beneath him trying to guide his hand to the place she needed it, sweat had started to form on her brow and her breaths were coming fast, as his finger tapped her entrance, he stopped kissing her to watch her reaction as he pushed in. Her eyes rolled in undeniable pleasure but this was just the beginning it was going to get a little worse before it got any better. He pumped his fingers slowly in and out of her, feeling her become wetter with each stroke and watching her face as he played with her, her eyes rolling and her mouth forming an 'O' when he rubbed a certain spot. She was enjoying it and he was more than happy to be the one doing this for her. She then noticed him watching her as he played with her and she sheepishly covered his eyes, which made him laugh, she enjoyed his laugh. To look at him you wouldn't have thought he laughed very much, she remembered him always being a serious kid, and just glad that she could make him happy. He entered the second finger, she moaned, loudly. Her hands as well as Kakashis free hand shot to cover her mouth. "These walls are paper thin. Sshhh!" he joked. Then there was a light knock at the door. They stopped, panic rose in Dante's chest but Kakashi had his finger pressed to his lips in a sign to be quiet. She did so with a small determined nod. Whoever was at the door knocked again. Kakashi moved his fingers in a scissoring motion making Dante moan louder than the last time.

"Nnnngggh" she moaned noisily.

"SSSHHH" he playfully scolded her. She felt horrified now that the person on the other side of the door probably heard that and now knew what they were doing. He moved his fingers in and out faster, noises of wetness erupting from her lower half as a string of very loud moans left her lips. Whoever was at the door definitely heard that and began to descend the steps again, leaving them to their unfinished business.

"I told you to be quiet, now they know what we're doing and have gone away." He said with a wry smile on his face.

"But it was you-" she said not finding his joke funny. He claimed her lips again with fervour, as if he had been starved, she mumbled into the kiss, his passion leaking into her body she never wanted him to stop.

"This is going to feel slightly uncomfortable, but if you want to stop tell me okay, then we won't go through with it." He entered a third digit and she wiggled in discomfort against him. she pushed against him he could feel her pushing him with her walls, trying to stop the intrusion. He moved them round stretching her and preparing her the best he could for when he would finally take her. "Are you ready?" she nodded as he positioned himself, then he moved away and leant over to his drawer pulling out a small square foil packet. Dante watched him confused, taking the wrapper out of his hand as he pulled it out.

"It's just a precaution."

"Strawberry? That doesn't look like a strawberry." Kakashi laughed at her which made her frown.

"That's the flavour." As he said this she grabbed his hand and brought it to her mouth giving it a small lick.

"It doesn't taste like real strawberries." Her nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Well you're not supposed to eat it." He chuckled, she watched him as he put it on, realisation hit her as to how big he was, she struggled to take two fingers from him and he was most certainly wider than two fingers. "It stops pregnancy." Dante looked at him startled and grabbing her stomach.

"I'm pregnant!"

"NO. NO. This will make sure you won't be." He climbed back over her. "Do you trust me?" she nodded the look in her eyes told him she trusted him entirely, body, mind and soul. He pushed in slowly, her eyes widening in pain, before screwing them closed and shaking her head, he continued to push, the head of his penis just in, he stopped moving letting her become accustomed to the intrusion. She felt so stretched yet strangely empty.

"Is that it?" she squeaked.

He laughed. "There's a fair bit more. Do you want to continue?" he smiled as he kissed her lightly, she nodded furiously, holding his shoulders as he began to push in again, he could feel the barrier of her virginity break beneath him, and Dante's sharp intake of breath and her nails dug into his shoulders. The feeling of her around him was magical, she was so tight and with her flexing her pelvic muscles trying to push against him just added to the tightness. He groaned against her lips, his eyes rolling in pleasure, her face became flushed, she could feel his chakra crackling excitedly against her skin as hers crackled back, she knew he couldn't feel this, it was to do with her Kekkei Genkai. To know that she made him feel like this made her happy, she didn't think she could bring happiness to anyone. She hissed as she felt him push himself to the hilt, a small curse leaving his lips, he didn't move waiting for the okay from Dante. She had her eyes closed still coming to terms with what was happening; she felt so unprepared for this moment and was extremely happy that Kakashi was a caring man that wouldn't push her. Now she felt unbelievably full, she could feel him inside her and on her, he made no attempt to move and she enjoyed having him so close, his chest against hers and his arms by her head resting on his elbows so he didn't crush her, his lips pressed against her collar bone as he took deep breaths, moans and curses leaving his lips, she was worried he was hurt for a moment until he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. The smile that graced his face was enough to still her heart, he was already gorgeous, but this smile lit up his face as well as his eyes and she felt nothing but love from him, and it was enough to make her realise this moment of pain was all worth it, too see him carefree and full of pleasure seemed to chase the pain away.

His fingers brushed through her now drying hair, moving it allowing access to her neck, he licked and nibbled his way up her neck, a small gasp met his ear as she nibbled at his ear lobe. He pulled out slowly about half way before pushing back in lifting her hips so he could reach deeper. She gasped and he had heard enough noises from the young nin to know this wasn't pain. He pulled back out to push in again a little harder this time, her arms wrapped around his neck grasping him in a choke hold. He struggled to loosen her grip until she realised she held him too tight. She mumbled many sorrys' between small kisses on his lips as she gradually let him go.

"That feels so good." She moaned.

"That's only the beginning." Kakashi smirked. He pulled out all the way this time before forcing his way into her setting a fast pace, she screamed in bliss beneath him he hadn't been pumping long delving deeper with each thrust, just following her moans and the twisting of her hips directing him to the place that wrought the most pleasure from her and he could already feel her walls tightening around him, coming to her first orgasm.

"Holy –" her words were cut off by Kakashi kissing her harshly his arm going under her arched back pulling her as close as he could her chest crushing against his and her flat stomach sitting against his perfectly, he wanted to make this memorable for her in so many ways, to make her flush whenever she thought about it, to know that there were still people in the world you could trust inexplicably and that for her he was one of them. Sparks of colour erupted behind her lids, this was better than when he had used his fingers, she felt so full and the more he rocked his hips against hers the more she felt like she belonged in his arms, underneath him. She came around him, her legs relaxing in post orgasm bliss. Her body was oozing with pleasure and she had never felt so relaxed.

He changed the position so he had his back to his headboard and Dante straddled his lap all while managing to stay inside her, a blush washed over her features reaching her chest, this way she was so open to Kakashi, he could watch all her emotions as he moved in her, his hands moved to her hips giving her the hint she had to move. His hands then went to her chest massaging them gently, her hands were on his shoulders helping her move she started off slow, this opened up a new angle and he could reach much deeper within her, unable to keep the moans from her lips, her clit rubbed against his pelvic bone wringing more pleasure from her already swollen lips, Kakashis hands were back on her hips moving her faster his nails dug in as he lowered his head to her chest taking her aroused nipple into his mouth sucking on it harshly and rolling the poor swollen nub between his teeth. He could feel him coming to his own end, pushing her mental boundaries; she was pounding him her face contorting in pure pleasure, the noise of their skin meeting and wetness between her legs echoing around the room. She couldn't believe how good this felt and hoped he enjoyed the feeling of her as much as she was enjoying him, her legs started to cramp with another impending orgasm Kakashi could see it was taking a lot for her to keep the motion, her movements becoming erratic and out of rhythm, he smiled at her inexperience and just watched as she let go screaming his name.

"NNNGGHH KAKASHI!" his name fell from her lips as if it was the only they would ever say.

This awakened something in him, to hear his name screamed in pure bliss was a welcome change. He hadn't realised how close he had come to his end, the constricting of her walls and her scream brought about their end together, he pulled her close smashing his lips to hers as he grunted her name into her mouth in return. She smiled against him at the mention of her name, she had never felt so wanted so needed, and she had no intention of leaving it behind.

He never wanted this to end; he wanted her and needed her always.


	27. 27 Left Behind

She sat on his lap, him still inside her as they gathered their thoughts again, that was the most mind blowing sex he had ever had and he knew that she was happy that she did it if her goofy smile and giddy giggle were anything to go by. His hand slowly stroked her spine as their breathing returned to normal.

"That – that was freaking... awesome, amazing, freaking WOW." She giggled.

Kakashi gently pulled himself from within her, she moaned at the spike of soreness that hit her.

"That's normal, the soreness will go in a couple of days. I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did." he smiled planting a small kiss on her lips.

"Do I have to wait for it to go away before it can happen again?" she said a small blush on her cheeks.

"Not if you don't want to." He said amazed. She had got some confidence back. She smiled cheekily in return. He watched Dante reach over to his bedside picking up one of his masks and Hitai – Ate, she slipped her head in and wore the headband over her eye in the same fashion Kakashi wore them. "Having fun?" he chuckled.

"Does it make me mysterious and sexy?" she lowered her tone trying her hardest to sound sultry. Kakashi laughed hard.

"Do you think it makes me mysterious and sexy?" as he said this she stripped them quickly a blush on her cheeks and she averted her eyes.

"I didn't say that." He laughed at her again pecking her lips lightly before getting up removing the condom and chucking it in his bin and getting dressed quickly. She passed him the mask and headband without looking at him; he had his headband across his forehead and his mask round his neck. He pulled her legs to the end of the bed so her legs were either side of him and pulling her to her feet, then pressed his lips to hers. "I see why you wear them now, you are just too devilishly handsome for the world to handle, it would actually implode if women saw you, and probably men would love you too. And I was thinking it was because you had massive lips or a small mouth or something." She laughed nervously.

"Well you're beautiful, when you walk around the village many men stare at you, maybe I should make you wear one too, although how I look isn't the reason I wear a mask. And thanks, I think. Now get dressed we have a long day ahead of us and the person that came earlier may come back." He said a happy tone in his voice, she just smiled, he stood there waiting for her to get dressed.

"They don't stare at me, and you're so perverted, watching me get dressed." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, we'll both have to agree to disagree on both of those statements. I'm not perverted if you enjoy me watching." He winked and left pulling his mask and headband into place. She was left gobsmacked, and chucking on her clothes she pulled new armour from her shopping bags remembering her old stuff was in pieces on Kakashis bathroom floor. She made a point to stop off in the bathroom to pick them up and put them in the bin outside. She skipped past Kakashi and out to the bin meeting Asuma and Kurenai as they were passing. They both looked at the clothes in Dante's hands and slowly back at the young girls steadily reddening face. Asuma had a grin as Kakashi stood in the doorway and Kurenai merely giggled. Dante chucked them in the bin slamming the lid shut.

"IT'S... IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! I couldn't get them off, Kakashi had to cut them." She saw Kurenai's face redden and she was hit with the understanding that didn't sound any better. Kakashi took the approach of being a little more casual.

"How are you two?" Asuma turned to Kakashi. It was just past lunch now and he knew that Dante must be starving as she held her stomach trying to mask its' growling and Asuma and Kurenai must have come back from a lunch date.

"We're good. We dropped by earlier to see if you wanted to come to lunch, but it seems you were, uh, busy." Dante was horrified by this covering her face and shaking her head. "So we brought you some back, we've seen how much she eats so your cupboards must be empty." He chuckled and passed Dante the food; she accepted it bowing her head slightly in thanks. "We won't keep you. The Hokage wanted to see you Kakashi about some missions for your squad." Kurenai was checking over Dante's shoulders making sure she was okay, and was surprised to find she was okay.

"I heal quickly." Dante muttered.

"Well I'm glad you're okay now. We've looked into the ANBU, but the thing is they weren't ANBU, we have no idea who they were. We can only assume they came here for you, but seeing as you took them out yourself they mustn't know what you are capable of. so whether someone sent people to get you we don't know. But be careful they may still be in the village." She nodded at Dante and she nodded back. Dante was slightly confused, no one had ever got the drop on her and now it has happened twice and both times she had been with Kakashi, not that she blamed the man but when she was with him, the only thoughts that crossed her mind had to do with him. She vowed to herself then she would try hard to make sure no one got close enough to hurt her again, the first time she was lucky Kakashi was there to help and although she dealt with the second attack herself. If her hunch was correct on who wanted her, she knew that Kakashi had to not be there because this person would kill him to get to her.

"And thank you Dante. For sticking up for Hinata, she is training a lot harder since her spar with you; she says she wants to be strong like you." This brought a smile to Dante's face.

"No, thank you. She is a lovely girl, I'm glad to have had the chance to meet her."

With that they waved farewell and left the two to their lunch. They finished it and were soon in the Hokages office. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were already waiting when Dante and Kakashi entered. She followed the four ninja's example as they stood in a row, Naruto was now complaining about all the missions they had been getting, saying that they didn't test his abilities as a ninja. Kakashi punched Naruto in the back of the head to shut him up, he knew he would get an earful later for this. Much to Kakashis surprise eventually the Hokage gave in letting them take a C ranked mission. He introduced a drunken old man named Tazuna, the mission was to escort him back to build a bridge for his country.

"Dante, you won't be going." The Hokage's voice was clear and final. She and Kakashi stopped to look at him, Dante opening her mouth to argue. "This is non-negotiable, you were attacked last night, we don't know if they will follow you or know where you are, Kakashi and three genin aren't enough to keep you safe. You are safest here, you may stay at Kakashis until they are back or you can stay with one of the other jounin." Dante's hands were fisted. How was it any different where she was?

"Surely its better if I'm on the move, they won't find me, they might think I am still in the village." The look he gave her still said no. "What makes you think I won't just go?"

"Because I am trusting you to stay, I will even call off the ANBU as long as you stay here." He sighed, he just had a bout with Naruto, he didn't need this one too.

"Stay put." Kakashi's voice came firm and as a shock to Dante, she thought he would fight her case. She was angered immensely by this; she stamped her foot like an angered toddler before jumping out of the window jumping from rooftop to rooftop. "She's fine now Hokage, she should stay here." He looked toward the window, that was the first time she had been angry with him, last night she was angry but that wasn't through something he had done, but this, this felt different. He could see she wasn't pleased and felt betrayed by him.

They all met at the gate to the village an hour later and Kakashi had still not seen Dante, she hadn't returned to his apartment. They walked out the gates and Kakashi noticed Dante crouched by the side of the gate her palms on the floor. Kakashi stopped the party and walked over to Dante his hands in his pockets, she looked up at him nervously, half sorry for what she had done and half worried. She got up clapping the dust off her hands before pulling Kakashis hands out of his pocket, placing something in the palm of one of his.

"Please be careful, the roads, they don't feel safe." Her voice wavered with worry.

"We should be okay, there shouldn't be any other ninja we come up against, maybe a bandit gang, but otherwise no trouble." He ruffled her hair in the way that usually made her smile but her face remained unchanged from her small frown.

"Please, keep safe. Come back to me." she threw her arms around him. It was then he looked at what she had given him. It was a small necklace matching to hers, it had a cross but not the dummy, in its place was a small metal wolf paw. He smiled as he put it on and tucked it in his flak jacket for safe keeping. He gave her small kiss on her forehead, making her sigh. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, be good." He whispered against her skin, he held her left wrist that had the bracelet Itachi had given her, he had his doubts as whether Itachi was after her and whether she would actually be here when he returned. But from the look he got from her then, he knew she would be waiting for him.

"If you need me, I'll be keeping out my ears for you." He looked at her confused. "I can track your progress easily, I know your chakra signature pretty well, I could find you in a 10km square area in 5 seconds. If I sense you are having any trouble, I don't care how angry you get or the Hokage gets, I'm coming to help." He smiled, she really hated the thought of being left alone.

"You don't have to worry, the longest we'll be is a month." Her face dropped as he said this. "It seems long I know, but I'll make it up to you, make sure you eat well, and eat your strawberries every day, lastly think of me when you wake up and before you go to bed. I'll be thinking of you the whole time." She smiled a childish smile but one that Kakashi found that only she could pull of it was then they heard Naruto shout, wiggling his bum with his hands on his hips.

"Oh kissy kissy, get a room, that is so gross urgh. Hurry up we need to go." This made Dante chuckle as she ran at the small boy pulling him into a bear hug and spinning around before setting him back on his feet and kissing his cheek lightly, effectively giving the boy a red face.

"Naruto, will you keep Kakashi safe for me?" she winked and he nodded furiously, not one to let down a lady. She turned to Sakura pulling the pink haired girl into a hug. "Make sure everyone eats well. And don't let them boys put us girls to shame okay?"

"You got it Dante." Sakura said determined. Dante turned and walked to Sasuke.

"Be safe Little Leaf. Come home in one piece, keep an eye on Naruto and Sakura." She pulled the young Uchiha into a hug kissing him lightly on his forehead before letting him go, he looked up at her astonished.

"What did you just call me?" his tone was low so only Dante heard. But she didn't answer and by the horror on her face he wasn't getting one. In Sasuke's mind there was no doubt that this was the girl Itachi used to train with, she had the same abilities assuming she was the wolf he met the other night and she called him the same pet name, the girl that used to train with Itachi was always kind to him, she would play with him even when Itachi wouldn't, which made Itachi play in the end until it was time for Sasuke to go home. But Itachi didn't like the girl talking to him; she always made Itachi angry when she spoke to Sasuke. He also remembered his father didn't like the girl much and always shooed her away if she brought Sasuke home if he followed her and Itachi to their training spot. Sasuke knew that there was no point in trying to broach the subject now, she would just smile and leave. He would have to wait until he came back.

Sasuke turned his back on her and started to walk, Tazuna followed suit as did Sakura and Naruto. Kakashi put his arm around her before leaving, pressing his forehead against hers. He knew something had just happened between the two because Dante had still not taken her eyes from Sasuke, it took him rubbing his nose against hers to get her attention. She smiled at him now, but he could see the fear and anxiety in her features from being left alone.

"I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." He squeezed her tight before letting go to rejoin his squad.

"Please, be careful. I know the roads aren't safe." He was out of ear shot, and her hands were clutched to her chest in prayer. She could sense something on the road and although it didn't seem to have a big enough chakra output to even warrant Kakashis attention, she worried about the kids. This was their first real outing and it might be their last if they didn't buck up their ideas.

All she had to do now was stay out of trouble until Kakashi came home, too bad this was Dante and trouble always came looking for her.


	28. 28 Found

A few days had passed, Dante was getting lonelier by the second, she found herself sitting at the gate a lot, if people were looking for her that's where they looked first, she knew that meant she had been spending too much time there only getting in a little training and even that was on her own. She hadn't been eating regularly either, she either ate for comfort or didn't eat at all, so Asuma or Kurenai were always checking on her. She sat like a dog at the door when their owner has gone to the shop and will be back soon, but having no time perception made the days drag by. When they first left it hadn't been an hour when she felt the first fluctuation of Kakashis chakra meeting the ones she felt and warned him of, but of course that was short-lived and everything settled down again. She found she paced a lot now too. Then she would stop and be angry that she had became so needy, only really realising how bad she had become when she ripped a tree 4 foot in diameter and at least 30 feet high clean from the floor including its roots and chucking it across a clearing, the sound as it hit another tree or three as it broke through them resounded through woods where she was training, all the animals left the vicinity. Izumo stood in the tree line with her lunch, he collapsed, totally pale, the tree had missed him by a few inches. Kotetsu broke through to see Izumo on the floor motionless and the trees beside him obliterated.

"IZUMO! Speak to me." Kotetsu grabbed his best friend by the shoulders shaking him frantically, a small murmur coming from the man to tell him he was okay. Dante ran to him, opening her lunch. Shoving the small dango balls into his mouth and pouring water in his mouth. Kotetsu looked at her curiously.

"It will help his shock. I'm so sorry Izumo I had no idea you were there, if I'd known you were checking on me I would have kept my anger more in check." She said hugging him.

"It's okay" his voice whimsical. "I just didn't know you could uproot trees, that was your lunch." He sat up now colour back in his eyes and face. He looked at the now empty bento frowning.

"I'm not hungry." She smiled.

"Yeah right like I'd believe that after seeing you eat an amount that both of us couldn't finish." Kotetsu joked. "You need to eat, what's Kakashi gonna do to us if he comes home and you've wasted away."

"Well I can't eat if I'm not hungry." She said angrily, she knew they had a point but she didn't feel like eating. She crossed her arms and legs, turning her back on the duo, only to be let down by her stomach grumbling.

"C'mon" Izumo held out his hand to her. "We'll get you some ribs." Her ears perked up. "With all the sauce." She turned slightly to look at them eager to take them up on their offer. "All the fries you can eat." She looked at him waiting for that last detail. "And we'll pay." She jumped into his arms; Kotetsu was left shocked and as pale as Izumo had been not two minutes ago. This could cost them a lot, Dante didn't know how to tell when she wasn't hungry anymore and she hadn't eaten for a few days.

Their wallets were drained by the end of it, Dante had managed to clear three plates of ribs and four baskets of fries, even having two bowls of strawberries to wash it down. She looked at the last strawberry longingly, remembering how Kakashi had stolen one from her lips, she missed him, she missed him more than anyone she could think of, of course she missed her mother, who had taken her own life, but this was different he was somewhere she couldn't be, he was somewhere she could get to, her mother was long gone.

"You know, I miss Kakashi." She said her tone airy.

"YOU THINK." The duo shouted, making Dante giggle. She hadn't really realised it was that noticeable until now, she moped and sat at the gate waiting for him even though she knew he hadn't even made it to his destination yet, his chakra was getting further and further away. She was struggling to keep a grip on his location.

"Thanks for everything you two, Asuma and Kurenai as well, I get that I haven't exactly been sociable these past few days, but this is totally alien to me, I haven't felt like what I feel for Kakashi ever, and he's not here, I haven't had to deal with this situation before." They were talking but she couldn't hear them. Just now her entire body shook, she could feel a massive influx from Kakashis chakra, the same when he revealed his sharingan to her for the first time. If he was using his sharingan it must be serious. Izumo and Kotetsu were now shaking her for her attention.

"What's wrong? Dante, what's wrong?" Izumo shouted. She pushed both boys away, shoving past Asuma on the way out of the door of the restaurant. The three shinobi chased her to the gate, Asuma finally diving on her before she left the village, if she made it to the trees they may never find her. They hit the floor rolling to a stop Asuma keeping a firm grip on Dante his arms holding hers by her side as she kicked, screaming.

"What's wrong with her?" Asuma grunted.

"We don't know one minute she was talking about Kakashi the next she was pale and running." Izumo said catching his breath.

"Please please let me go, I have to get to him." as she said this his chakra vanished completely, she pushed her senses as hard as she could looking for at least a crumb left of his chakra, she couldn't find anything panic rose in her chest. "He's gone please let me go."

"What are you talking about kid, who's gone?" Asuma's voice was strained from holding her, he was losing his grip, and fast.

"Kakashi." She screamed. Asumas grip broke, he couldn't believe that. "I was keeping tabs on his location and chakra level, I can't feel him anymore, please let me go, let me find him." she hadn't run she sat on the floor looking at him, he could tell she wasn't lying but he couldn't believe Kakashi could have been bested, not on a C-rank mission. "If I find him and he's alive you know I'll come back, if he's not someone has to help those kids. PLEASE!" she shrieked.

"I'm telling you he's fine, but I'm not going to be able to stop you am I?" he said she looked at him waiting. He moved his hand in a signal to go. "I'll tell my father. You come back with Kakashi you hear me. If you get in any trouble we can't help you, you're on your own, do you understand?" Asuma's voice was hard, the hardest Dante had ever heard Asuma. Izumo and Kotetsu were about to protest when he raised his hand to stop them. Dante nodded before she turned to run taking to the trees before he changed his mind.

When she was at least an hour away and she was sure that the Hokage wasn't sending anyone after her she stopped. She had felt Kakashis chakra come back albeit very weak, she had already left the village so there was no point in going back, so she may as well continue, she had felt him come to a stop so it was safe to assume he had reached his destination, that also meant the kids were okay too. She left in such a hurry she hadn't brought anything with her, she had a pouch of sweets and Kakashis Icha Icha. She had no water and no supplies; she didn't need shelter as she was planning to make it to him in one trip, but that was going to be difficult when she didn't have any water.

"Well no point sitting here and whining, I may make it before I die of dehydration" she laughed nervously to herself before transforming into a her large wolf form and speeding through the undergrowth, she would cover more ground with her increased leg span and speed. She realised after about five hours that she was being followed, she was following Kakashis scent directly but in the tree line instead of on the path so she wouldn't run into any unwanted visitors, but she **was** being followed and by the feel of it they were very skilled ninja, they hid as well as the ANBU. She slowed to a trot looking over her shoulder, hoping that if she acted more wolf-like, their interest in her would fade and they would leave her alone. Although she was massive, standing at 6 foot on all fours so maybe their attention wouldn't be so easily deterred. She had reached the side of a very misty lake, Kakashi's scent had disappeared so she could only assume that he had crossed by boat, she would have to get across without one.

The two following chakra had stopped at a safe distance from her, she paced up and down the lake shore as she was sizing them up, one was massive, it felt maybe three maybe four times larger than Kakashis in its entirety. The other felt familiar she couldn't put her finger on where she had felt it. She lowered her head to drink from the ice cold water; it immediately soothed her parched throat and cooled her hot limbs. Her eyes scanned the water for reflections but it was useless, then she realised this chakra she recognised it felt similar to Sasuke's which meant it could only be one person.

She threw herself to the side as a shark made solely of water crashed onto the shore of where she was just standing. Her legs still tired from her run she wasn't able to keep on her feet collapsing as the second shark made to dive for her. She closed her eyes waiting for the hit only to be hit with a spray of water, a figure in front of her clad in a black coat covered in red clouds. She returned to her normal form as she tried to scramble away, pressure secured her ankle pulling her back before her 'saviour' grasped her throat lifting her to her feet, her toes skimming the surface beneath her pleading for contact just so she could breathe.

"Well you look the part now?" the voice came sullen. It was definitely the voice from when she first woke up.

"I-Itachi-kun." His name left her lips no more than a squeak, he stopped searching her eyes, he lowered her, for a moment he saw the girl he once trained with and cared for. Had she really remembered him? He let her go and she landed in a heap on the floor, she held her throat gasping for air, she tried to run again but her face collided with someone's shin, she looked up to see a blue faced man with a sharp teeth and a cruel smile clad in the same cloak as Itachi before his foot came into contact with her jaw, sending her into Itachis legs. She spat blood by his feet. Maybe she should have listened to Asuma and had a little more faith in Kakashis abilities. She just had to hope against hope he would let her go.

"Hey Itachi she knows your name. Is it that little kid you were telling me about?" the blue faced man bent down to look at her, he was stupidly tall. She spat in his face, her blood running down his face. "Why you little-" he pulled back his fist about to punch her.

"Kisame." Itachi's voice was cold, even to his comrade, but that stopped him in his tracks. Itachi bent down so he could look Dante in the eye, his sharingan started to whirl and she broke eye contact immediately keeping her eyes on his lips. "So you remember a little. The fact that you are running about means you must have escaped your fathers' goons."

"No." Was all she said.

"They didn't capture you?"

"Kakashi-kun saved me." she spat with venom.

"Hatake? I thought your father told you to stay away from village boys?" he snapped back with as much venom.

"He said the same about you, I should have listened. Kakashi is different." He punched her square in the jaw making Kisame laugh.

"Why did you hold back? Even Sasuke can punch harder than you." After she said it she instantly regretted it, but not because of the punch he gave her that sent her to the floor seeing stars, but because when they were young she had never said anything spiteful to him ever. She cared for the boy and he for her, but they weren't kids anymore and a lot had changed. Neither one had a family anymore and he was wanted dead by his only family and she wanted her only family dead.

"Say Itachi, why is she still alive, we would have killed anyone else?" this Kisame said with a sadistic smirk.

"You're welcome to try Kisame, I have my entire life without success." Itachis tone was cold and disconnected. The blue faced man picked up the sword of his back swinging it straight for her, her legs refused to listen. To move.

He swung down hard colliding with the log that now sat in her place.

"Substitution, that's what stopped you Itachi?" as the words left his lips Dante dived from the trees her foot firmly connecting with the back of his head before she focused her chakra in her fist punching him in the side. He doubled over laughing. "She can sure land a punch." He swung Samehada from his shoulder clipping Dante's thigh although she initially buckled under the blades weight it was Kisame who fell to his knee. "Well isn't that special." Itachi threw a kunai at her hitting her forearm, the wound opened up on Kisame's arm. "I can see how killing her is troublesome Itachi." He guffawed. The man holstered his blade.

"Come with us Dante." Itachi said, and he wasn't asking.


	29. 29 Bloody and Broken

Kakashi lay there, his joints and head humming with fatigue, he had overused his sharingan. He had no choice this mission was way above the level his squad had, they were all freezing up in one way or another although he was glad the kids had managed to pull together to get him out of the water prison, they were really growing, especially Naruto, Dante would be pleased. He needed to give them a little extra training and tree climbing was the way to do it, he couldn't believe he had overlooked the possibility that Zabuza was still alive, maybe he was getting a little old and rusty? Sakura was gently rousing him from his sleep with a bowl of soup.

"Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei, you should eat something now."

"Its fine Sakura just leave it there, I'll eat it when I'm hungry." He couldn't shake the feeling that something else was wrong.

"Kakashi-Sensei can I ask you something?" Sakura inquired fiddling with her fingers.

"Umm sure. I haven't got anything else to do." He said disinterested.

"Well it's about Dante, you both seem pretty close." She had a small blush on her cheeks. "Do you love her Kakashi-sensei?" he stopped he hadn't really ever thought that deep into what he had with the kunoichi in question. He cared for her, a lot. He would protect her with his life and yeah he loved the things she did but, did he love her? Did she love him?

"I care about her, love is a little different and it can be used in many ways. I love her in the way I wouldn't want her to get hurt and I'd protect her, the same way I'd protect you or the boys." He thought that he evaded that pretty well until he saw Sakura's annoyed face. They heard faint shouts from the village getting louder and turning to screams. Sakura ran out of the room to check on the family, she was gone a minute when the doors burst open and a familiar voice screamed his name.

"Kakashi!" she dove onto him, pulling him into a tight embrace essentially a vice grip. "Are you okay?" his steel coloured eye finally focused on the brown pair he had become accustomed to in the past few weeks, the face that held them was dirty and covered in dry blood but it was her face.

"Dante? How did you get here? What happened to you?" he moved his limbs to hold her even though his mind protested.

"It doesn't matter about me, what do you think you are doing? Over using the sharingan, silly pup." Sakura and Tsunami came rushing in, having been pushed over by the whirlwind that was Dante. Sakura relaxed seeing that it wasn't someone trying to kill Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke also came bundling in having heard the screams.

"We heard a massive wolf was running through the town... Whoa Dante you look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards." Naruto shouted.

She now looked at herself she hadn't realised she had gotten in that much of a scuffle, her hair was matted with twigs and blood and her body was covered in dried blood and mud too. "I'm sorry the wolf was me, I had to get here as quick as I could. You better tell people its fine and ma'am you better go with them in case they don't believe them. Say it was a training exercise. " She looked over the three genin and they moved quickly. The woman was unsure as to whether she should go but with a nod from Kakashi she had gone too.

Dante placed her hand to Kakashis forehead surrounded by a green glow.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I'm kinda an expert when it comes to sharingan related body strains." Kakashi face fell into a frown, she was talking about Itachi. "What do you think you are doing using it so callously? You're not an Uchiha so your body can't take the strain very well." He felt immediately better although not fully recovered. He sat up stretching his arms glad that his head no longer shrieked in protest.

"How did you get here Dante?" Kakashi's voice was serious.

"I ran" he looked at her, his eyes saying 'I need a bit more of an explanation than that.' She sighed. "I felt your chakra disappear; I told you I'd keep an ear out. I was with Kotetsu and Izumo at the time they were feeding me, I hadn't eaten right since you left, I was too worried. And then I felt you just disappear. I ran to find you and Asuma tackled me at the gates. He just kept saying over and over that you would be okay but you don't understand the feeling I got when I thought you had died." The tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered. "He finally let me go, I promised I would come back with you."

"Why are you in such a mess?" he held her arms, he could see new scars, ones that definitely weren't there when he left her; a massive one on her thigh that looked like she had been cut to ribbons. His fingers were brushing over them making her drop her head.

"On the way I saw him, the blue man travelling with him beat me up. I got away." Her voice was quiet as if she was afraid someone might hear her. It took a moment for Kakashi to realise who she was talking about.

"What did he want?" his voice was cold; serious and worried.

"He asked me to go with him. I didn't want to, I wanted to find you. He said that he needed me. When I refused the Kisame guy beat the crap out of me. He said that he thought I was out because I escaped from my father, so I think maybe when I was attacked by the ANBU my father sent them, maybe the ANBU guys were my dad's lackeys. But Kakashi I don't know what Itachi wants with me, I can't remember much only that we were friends and we trained together, I don't even remember how we trained or what we did. He said the same thing as Hiashi when I said I was looking for you, he said 'I thought your father told you to stay away from village boys'... What does he want with me?" she fell into Kakashi but he held her out at arm's length. He could feel the chakra dwindling beneath his fingers when she just disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"A shadow clone?" he panicked as her body fell from his fingers, "She must be alive somewhere." He called Pakkun to his side with his other ninken, Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Ūhei and Guruko. "Pakkun I need you to find someone."

"What happened to you Kakashi?" the small dog grumbled.

"Nothing I'll be okay. But I need you to find a girl" he pulled the necklace from beneath his flak jacket undoing the clasp holding it to the dog. "This was the last thing she touched; she might also smell like me, my home, that's where she has come from."

"The scent isn't very strong Kakashi."

"She's nearby, her shadow clone has been here." The small dog sniffed the bed Kakashi was in as did the other ninken; they all went back to the necklace in his hand. Pakkun nodded to the other dogs and they were gone out of the window.

"The scent is weak but we think we can find her, we'll howl when we do and bring her back here." The small dog leapt to follow his pack. Kakashi looked at the necklace in his hands. He asked her to stay home, to wait for him. What was so hard about that? He hoped against hope that she would be okay. If she sent a shadow clone here she mustn't have been able to get away but managed to sneak someone away, to ask for help. He felt angry and worried all at the same time. What would he do if she was killed?

The kids came running in to see her, to see just Kakashi his head in his hand and a necklace hanging from his fingers, the question was on all their lips but Naruto was the one to speak.

"Where is she?"

"I'm looking." He got up and Sakura ran to his side with crutches, he took them thanking the young girl; he put the necklace back on tucking it back in his jacket. "Let's get training you kids." he said in a voice that resembled his normal tone. The boys walked ahead to the trees Kakashi had pointed out, while he shuffled behind them doing his best to keep up with their fast pace, Sakura remained by his side.

* * *

Itachi held Dante by her throat squeezing her tighter, he managed to get her to look into his eyes, she stared at him blankly he managed to subdue her enough with his sharingan as he surged chakra from his palm into her throat, overloading her chakra network. She was forced to unbind from Kisame, as her body fought to push back the chakra, her hands were on Itachis wrists as she screamed trying to pry his hand open. He threw her back at Kisame. He greeted her with his heel and she took a beating worse than she had ever felt in her entire life.

* * *

"Sensei, is... is Dante okay? That wasn't really her was it? That necklace is it hers?" Sakura asked timidly. Kakashi didn't look at the girl, his eyes remained ahead on the tree line hoping she would just walk through and run to him, but the dogs hadn't even howled to say whether they had found her or not and it was now coming up to an hour since he summoned them.

"I'm not sure, it was just a shadow clone, she ran into some trouble on the way here and that was all she could send. Why didn't she just stay put?"

"You don't think Zabuza found her do you sensei?" Sakura's hand went to her mouth in shock. Kakashi knew it wasn't Zabuza but Sakura had no reason to know who had attacked Dante, he needed to keep this a secret from Sasuke, or he would pester or even worse try to hurt her to find Itachis' whereabouts.

"I don't know, but she wouldn't have had any trouble fighting him, she's very strong Sakura. She's strong mentally and physically, she has been through a lot." they walked in silence after that. He had to explain how climbing trees would help them with the aid of Sakura as he kept his ears peeled for his ninken.

* * *

Pakkun had split up the pack, they had picked up her scent immediately following the clones' trail into the village back out. The closer they got the stronger the smell of blood became. They had been looking for almost an hour now and he feared they might not find the girl, the scent they had to go on wasn't all that strong to begin with but now it was masked by two massive chakra scents. He would be surprised if he came across the girl in one piece let alone alive. He stopped, he felt a billowing chakra, almost warding off anyone that may come near, he looked around and his eye was caught by the glint of gold in the leaves on the floor. He howled calling all the other dogs to his location. He landed with a small thud beside the golden object, on closer inspection he realised it was a small broken chain with a small golden cross and golden dummy. It was very similar to Kakashis chain. **'This is similar to the chain Kakashi has. What does this girl mean to Kakashi? Who is she?'** he wrapped the small chain around his left paw whilst he waited for his comrades, once all had assembled he held his paw with the chain up so the others could sniff it, in turn they took a separate direction looking for the scent soon a howl was heard from Bisuke, all the ninken convened at that, before them was not a pretty sight.

* * *

Kakashi heard the howls of his ninken; he sat on the bridge protecting Tazuna with Sakura although not much was happening. His heart stopped, they had found her. All he had to do was wait for them to bring her back. Sakura noticed Kakashi perk up at the howl hoping that Dante was okay.

* * *

Dante was on the floor coughing up blood. "How?" Itachi had managed to sever her chakra string to Kisame allowing the latter to beat her half to death, any move she made to defend herself Itachi would throw a shuriken or a fist to throw her off guard. Kisame had beaten her within an inch of death and she lay there growling up at Itachi.

"It's no use Kisame she won't come. There is no point in forcing her to come, she could kill us if we weren't ready or seriously wound us at least. We will need her to come willingly and that will be soon." He walked off leaving her to collapse on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Kisame followed laughing that that was the most fun he had had in ages. Her only thoughts were to stay alive.

**'Just stay alive Dante, Kakashi will come I know he will. My clone found him.'**

* * *

The ninken pulled the broken and bloody girl onto Bulls back, she was alive but barely. Pakkun could see she was covered in her own blood as was much of the foliage in the area, but there were no cuts on her body and many of the trees in the area had bark falling off. They took off at top speed to get the girl to Kakashi.

By the time they had made it back it was night, the dogs stopped at the door to the house Kakashi was in, only Pakkun entered to get Kakashi. Kakashi caught the sight of his small pug and rushed to him as best he could as he was still on one crutch he motioned for the kids to stay in, in case it wasn't a pretty sight. The dog merely nodded toward the door and followed his worried master out. Kakashi was met with the stench of blood and a pale Dante unconscious across his largest dogs, Bull's back, his fingers went to her neck, her skin was cold but the pulse was there and faint. "You silly pup. You should have stayed put." Her eyes opened to look at him but they held no recognition of him, she didn't even look as though she was registering she was seeing at all. "Thanks Pakkun, you've boys have earned a good rest." All the dogs disappeared except Pakkun.

"Who is she Kakashi? She smells strong, like a pack leader." The small dog watched as his owner crumbled slowly, he hadn't seen Kakashi like this in many years. Kakashi held the girl close to him. He gave Kakashi the necklace which he unwound carefully from the dogs paw. "I found this away from her body."

"She's someone that's very special. Itachi Uchiha wants her. I can't let that happen." He turned to the small pug answering his earlier question. "She's from a clan that used wolves, she can summon them and many of her jutsu uses them, she also likes to transform into a massive wolf. That could be why. Thank you Pakkun." His voice cracked on the last words. He swallowed his tone back in place. "Sakura get some hot water, Naruto, Sasuke give me a hand." Pakkun left his master as the boys came running out; they stopped momentarily before grabbing the girl's body and taking her indoors. Tsunami helped Sakura by getting old rags while Tazuna watched Kakashi crumble from his usual aloof self to something that just simply did not suit the man as he ushered his grandson Inari out of the room. They laid her on the table they were eating at, Sakura and Tsunami removing everything. As Dante was laid out on the table Tsunami's finger felt her neck for her pulse, feeling it was faint she pulled Dante's lids open to look at her pupils.

Sakura had started to wash her arm looking for her wounds.

"I can't find any wounds sensei." Her voice was shrill.

"You won't" he knelt by her head his hand in her hair, a small hum leaving her lips, she was conscious but her eyes looked through him, like she was trapped in her own head unable to talk or move. "She would have already healed. We just have to wait to see if she will wake up." He answered Sakura before she could even ask. He moved to wash her hair brushing it through with his fingers pulling the twigs from her hair. The genin had never seen their sensei like this, he was always so sure, so calm, but now he looked like a broken man.

"Kakashi sensei" Naruto spoke but Sakura stopped him shaking her head the boy balled his fists. Who could do this to someone so nice; she was one of the few people in the village that didn't shun him. When she first met him she was nothing but kind, and she ate with him, she even gave people that gave him a bad look a bad look back. He wanted to protect her like she would him. "She's gonna wake up. Believe it and she will." The boy ran out of the house.

Sasuke watched the lifeless girl in front of him, her eyes were on him but he knew she wasn't seeing him. He watched Kakashi looking at the girl, he was worried and scared for her, unable to do anything but watch. This was how he felt about his clans death, he was unable to do anything just watch. Then she started to hum, he knew the tune instantly, she used to sing it to him when she took him home at the end of the day. He needed to leave. What if Itachi had done this to her? He would kill his brother and make sure she survived. He walked out before his tears of frustration fell.


	30. 30 Remembering the Real Dante

Kakashi watched as both boys left, Sakura wasn't quite sure what to do, Dante had started humming, and it was eerie considering she wasn't responding to any other outer stimuli. He recognised the tune immediately as one from when he was young but he had only heard it once, when he had strained himself too much whilst training with the sharingan and collapsed, although he was sure it was sung to him, he didn't remember the words.

"Tsunami, do you know what that song is?" he asked her his eyes not leaving Dante's face.

"No, I'm sorry." She said still washing down the girl's body, she felt physically sick seeing this girls body covered in scars. "Was she mutilated?"

"No, she became a ninja at a very young age, her training regime was very intense." He saw Sakura look Dante over absolutely horrified that these wounds could come from training. But she soon spoke about something else.

"Sensei, it's a lullaby, the tune that she is humming, it's a child's lullaby. Hushabye Mountain." Kakashi looked at Sakura and back to Dante, even though she wasn't really herself now, her humming was serene, beautiful, he wanted to hear her sing this to him, just once. Sakura held Dante's hand as she spoke the lyrics to her humming, Kakashi held her other hand.

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain softly blows o'er lullaby bay. It fills the sails of boats that are waiting, waiting to sail your worries away. It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain and your boat waits down by the key. The winds of night so softly are sighing soon they will fly your troubles to sea. So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain, wave goodbye to cares of the day. And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain sail far away from lullaby bay." Dante's hand squeezed Kakashis he looked at her but she hadn't shown any signs of waking up. "I think she knows we're here sensei, we just have to wait until she finds herself."

Sakura left her sensei taking herself away to go to bed. Tsunami also went to empty the bowls and clean the cloths before leaving to tend to her son. Dante was as clean as they were going to get her, she hadn't moved, hadn't spoken, she wasn't Dante.

"Why didn't you stay put?" He placed her open palm on his cheek as he sat beside her now. What had Itachi done to her, to make her go into this vegetative state, to become so inward she had closed off the entire outside world? He picked her up slinging her over his shoulder grabbing his crutch before taking her to the room he had recently been resting; he laid her gently in the makeshift bed before tucking her in. She was still humming, he had remembered the lyrics to the lullaby that Sakura had told him a few moments ago, feeling no one was around he said the words to her in time with her humming, she started to fall asleep as he stroked her forehead with the tips of his fingers. She fell asleep and her humming stopped. He had to get up and get the kids to come in and rest up.

* * *

Dante was trapped in her own head; it felt like a massive corridor but the more she ran the longer it got. Some doors were locked and others were open, she looked in a few doors and they were memories she had recently made, ones with Asuma and Kurenai, Kotetsu and Izumo. And the ones that made her flush the most, her memories with Kakashi, all the times he touched her hand, all the times he held her, all the times his hand brushed her hair away from her eyes, and the few times he wrung absolute pleasure from her body. These were the memories she now cherished but behind other doors were ones from when she was young. She opened one to find herself as a child on the floor, she looked around the room and watched her younger self recoil as an arm reached through her torso to grab the child her, she realised this was the first time her grandfather assaulted her. Hate rose in her blood, she lashed out at the man only to fall through the apparition. She saw the man throw the child her to the bed, not wanting to see anymore knowing she couldn't stop what already happened she left slamming the door behind her pretending she wasn't able to hear her muffled cries.

* * *

It was early in the morning and all three genin were now capable of climbing the trees. Kakashi had left Naruto asleep and Dante in Tsunamis care, he had left her sitting in a chair on the porch, and she had just started her humming when he left. He decided she hummed whenever he started to feel anxious, like she could feel it and was trying to soothe him. He had smiled and ruffled her hair as he left her, Tsunami watched on smiling. No matter how much of a bad name some ninja had, watching this one with that girl tugged at her heartstrings, he cared a lot for her. Ninjas were as human as the rest of them.

Tsunami was in the middle of doing Dante's hair into a braid when Naruto burst through the door, complaining the others had left him behind and off he went. She was doing the dishes when she heard the snapping of wood outside as she turned she saw two thugs in her doorway holding Dante by her neck and throwing her to the floor. She wasn't moving; Tsunami had no idea as to whether she was dead, panic spread across her as they shouted at her and Inari stood behind them, they went to strike her and Dante was in front of her catching one blade in her hand as the other swiped across her face. she flew back into Tsunamis arms, blood ran across her face, a cut stretching from one cheek to the other across the bridge of her nose, once again Dante's eyes turned hollow, she had woken up enough to try and save her, and tsunami couldn't let her down.

Tsunami offered to go with the thugs if they left her son and Dante alone, they laughed taking Dante on their shoulder whilst making Tsunami walk in front of them.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM MY MAMA~~"

"INARI JUST RUN!" she screamed. She saw as the blades ripped through her son and fainted. Logs hit the floor, Naruto caught her and Inari pulling them safely out of harm's way. He let rip on them, beating the henchmen to bloody pulps when he saw Dante's bloody face as she lay on the floor beside them. He needed to get to the bridge and quick, he tied up the henchmen before leaving for the bridge making sure that they wouldn't cause any more trouble.

"I gotta get to the bridge, you look after Dante and sort everyone out here yeah?"

"Yeah" Inari chanted. Naruto left as the young boy roused his mother and they moved Dante back to the house, the cut still upon her face.

* * *

Dante felt wetness on her face no matter how much she touched it she couldn't find the cause, she felt as if her face was stinging, like there was a cut on her across her cheeks. A door burst open to her left and as she peered through she was shocked to see her lifeless form in a bed Kakashi beside her, the words of her favourite lullaby leaving his lips, her mother sang this to her to calm her nerves, she couldn't remember the last time she heard it. A smile curved at her lips until she was pulled into another watching as she jumped in front of some woman she didn't know to be cut along her face, she felt the tinge of pain. Touching her face her fingers were now covered in blood. **'Who is she? When did this happen?'** she was pulled from the door for it to slam in her face. A grumbling voice drifted down the hallway, one she recognised deeply.

"What happened to you letting me out to play when you got away?" it grumbled and the smell of blood drifted down the hall.

"Who is it?" she was shaking her hand trying to get her kunai to appear but nothing was happening.

"Well, you've changed, maybe for the better. Its Ryuk I'm offended you don't remember we had such good times together. HRUCK HRUCK HRUCK." The voice cackled with an odd laugh. "You worked hard to summon me; we had a deal I would serve you if I got to run once in a while."

"Ryuk. I remember now, I was going to summon you at the Hyuga residence. What are you doing in my head?"

"Because kid I need you awake. You are the only person left that can summon me from this godforsaken dimension, and we have a pack link, you already know all this. All wolf packs run like this, we all hear what the other is thinking, that's why we are such good pack hunters. I can link to your mind but from this plain it's harder, I only made it because you're basically a vegetable, now wake up." He barked. "WAKE UP KID" she felt the wind rush by her ears as she was pulled back to consciousness, she was being carried by the woman she helped in her memory, Dante's arm was around her shoulder as she watched her feet plod unsteadily. She was struggling to keep her head in the here and now, she just wanted to sleep, she felt Kakashi ahead, and this group of people around her all had makeshift weapons she had no idea whether they were to help him or not but she needed to get to him, to tell him. To apologise.

Dante called up the rest of her chakra to summon Ryuk, although not in his largest form, he was about 5 foot on all fours, he nudged Dante with his nose to get her onto his back, he could feel her slipping back to her into her mind gradually, he needed to get her to this Kakashi guy quickly.

"Dante where are you going?" Tsunami shouted angry at the girls' sudden movement when she was hurt.

"Kakashi" was all Dante could say before Ryuk took off to get to the fight, Dante could smell the blood thick in the air, and there was Naruto's and a lot of Sasuke's, a fair bit of Kakashis and two peoples she didn't recognise. There was a group of thugs on the opposite side of the bridge all coming off a boat, staring at Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, Ryuk had ran into the fray all eyes on him as he stopped ahead of Kakashi and Dante fell off his back colliding harshly with the concrete. She murmured slightly in discomfort, trying to get to her feet. She failed falling against her summoned friend.

"Kid you could of managed a better dismount than that, HRUCK HRUCK HRUCK." He cackled again.

"Ryuk I can't." Her voice started to fade as she fell back and her eyes hollowed. "My head hurts." She fell back cracking her head on the floor.

"Stay awake kid, I need you to stay awake." The wolf nudged Dante's face her blood covering his muzzle; he started to fade, "Dammit." He faded, Kakashi ran to the girl picking her half off the floor and just held the girl in his arms.

"Dante what are you- how did you get here?" he got no answer, she had pulled herself from this state enough to get to him, but couldn't keep herself awake any longer, her form was limp in his arms. He held her close as the thugs closed in on them. They heard a herd of feet behind them; the villagers had come to protect their home. He smiled, Dante tried to tell him they were coming. His fingers brushed her hair from her face to realise there was a cut that stretched across the bridge of her nose and was the span of her entire face. He knew something was wrong because her Kekkei Genkai hadn't kicked in to heal her. He needed to get her somewhere safe so he could patch her up.

* * *

Dante saw Kakashi momentarily his chest was cut quite badly, she hadn't enough time to see whether Sasuke and Naruto were okay, she assumed Sakura was anyway seeing as she didn't smell her blood. She found herself back in the corridor leaning against the wall, Ryuk's voice was far away now, she heard him but it was like he was somewhere else, just remnants of his voice remained echoing through her head. Many doors blasted open then and her head flooded with so many memories she started to scream with pain.

Memories of Itachi filled her mind, all the times they trained together and she healed him when he over used his eyes, all the times she had played with him and Sasuke and then taking Sasuke home just to be shouted at by their father. All the times Itachi had clipped her hard enough with his jutsu and shuriken that she would have died if she were anyone else, all the burn marks were that from his mangekyō sharingan's Amaterasu. With him extinguishing the flames himself as her body continued to burn even though the trees behind her were burning whilst she was healing with her Kekkei Genkai.

The memories that hurt her most were of all the ones in which Itachi had tried to kiss her, the first time she punched him in the face, she had no idea what he was doing, all she knew was that was what her grandfather did to her and she didn't like it. He had tried many times after that but it had always ended in either him getting punched or him pinning her to the floor whilst he tried out his mangekyō sharingans Tsukuyomi. He would make her watch him touch her and kiss her for hours even though in reality it was only a few seconds. He would break her mentally until she was crying below him, yet she would forgive him instantly afraid he would leave her all alone, but still she had the memories in which he was sweet and caring toward her, Sasuke was always top of his priorities and it was a long time until he let Dante talk to Sasuke. But she had memories of the two of them sitting together by the lake after training, talking and laughing. She missed him, the real him, the one that was stolen from her because of their stupid clans with their stupid plans.

Itachi always thought she was a funny looking thing. Her eyes were too big for her head, her lips pale and thin, her cheek bones too prominent from the rest of her features and her forehead looked to be quite big. Itachi looked at her differently now, he had seen she had grown into her large brown eyes so they glowed now and became the dominant feature, her lips had become pink and full, her cheek bones were high and you barely noticed her brow because your eyes were on her blossoming chest.

The memory that played to her now was the first time her grandfather took her to the Uchiha clans' home, it was her, her father and grandfather that met with the head of the clan Fugaku Uchiha and Itachi in the main room of the house. The elder men sat on their knees greeting each other. Itachi just stared at Dante, he watched as her face as it contorted in confusion.

"This is my granddaughter" her grandfather said, Fugakus eyes fell upon the girl in anger.

"YOU!?" as he stood Dante's father stepped in front of her.

"You know my daughter?" her father looked between his daughter and Fugaku, anger clear on his face and distaste on his daughters.

"She has been here pestering my sons." He spat, Dante pushed her father aside.

"What is the reason for my being here grandfather?" her cool and calm voice only angered Fugaku further. Itachi stepped in to calm his father down.

"You are here because you are to marry the head of the Uchiha clan's eldest son, as a binding contract in our future endeavours child." Her grandfather spoke angrily at her for speaking to him out of place, making him seem a push over. As the words washed over her ears, shock was apparent on her face, but by the look on Itachis he had known. She stormed over to him, her hand connecting hard across his face.

"How long have you known?" She spat, he had yet to look at her, his hand on his jaw as he opened and closed it. Dante was a few years Itachis senior, they were both still young teenagers.

"Since this morning, I wouldn't flatter yourself you're not exactly my first choice either." She raised her hand to slap him again, but he caught it and threw her to the floor, his body held hers to the floor his hips crushing into hers, he could see the panic in her eyes that always burned away her facade whenever he touched her like this.

"I refuse." She growled in Itachis face as he lowered his to hers threatening to kiss her a smirk on his lips.

"You don't have a choice child, this is for the good of the clan." Her grandfather said he was the only one kneeling now.

"I bloody well do, I won't marry into this family they're a bunch of untrustworthy dogs." She moved to headbutt Itachi but he moved just out of her reach, a smirk still on his lips but his father, Fugaku, was not pleased. But it was her father that spoke a seriousness in his tone dragging her from beneath Itachi to stand her roughly.

"You are part of this family and you will behave like so." He watched his as daughters face contorted in anger as she was hiding something. "You've been watching that boy in the woods again haven't you? He doesn't know you. His sensei was a Hokage, he would kill you if he saw you, I told you to stay away from him. Why won't you listen to me?" he shook her shoulders trying to get her eye contact, she wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Do you think that you will meet him and he'll fall in love with you and take you away from here?" Itachi laughed at her. Dante's resolve hardened. She wouldn't stand here and take this, they didn't know the boy or his sensei, they didn't know that his sensei had already found her and done nothing but ask her if she was okay. They didn't know she had already met the boy, fair enough he was unconscious, but she had fallen for him, head over heels, she wanted to meet him to tell him how she felt, Itachi wouldn't stop that from happening.

"I hate this family and I hate this clan. The only reason I'm still here is my mother. If it wasn't for her I would have left a long time ago." Her grandfather rose to slap her across the face. She took the slap knowing it was coming. Itachi watched as she cursed under her breath wiping the blood from her lip. "You quite finished old man." Was the last thing she said before storming out. That night she cried in her mother's arms, she didn't want to marry Itachi.

Her mother stroked Dante's hair whilst the girl cried curled up on her lap, she was humming Dante's favourite lullaby to her, Hushabye Mountain. "Ma I don't like him like that." She cried. Her mother stopped humming.

"I know sweetie, your grandfather wasn't happy when I married your father, I married for love and I'm glad I did." Her fingers brushed through Dante's hair. "Your father said it was because of a boy." Dante got up and looked at her mother; she was smiling glad that her daughter had found someone she liked. Dante's cheeks turned red at the mention of the boy.

"He doesn't know who I am ma. I just watch him; he wears a mask and he's an ANBU trainee. I haven't even seen his face, he doesn't know I'm there but his sensei caught me once. His sensei was the yellow flash of Konoha Ma. He was so kind and let me go, why does father tell me to stay away?"

"If you really like the boy then talk to him. Your father is just trying to protect you, he knew how much trouble I went through with your grandfather when he found out I secretly married him. He just wants you safe." her mother smiled.

"Really ma?" she cried again in her mother's arms this time happy. Although it bothered her if her father wanted her safe, why would he just stand by as her grandfather beat her and watch as he dragged her away to touch her in his room? She knew her mother didn't know and she knew that it would destroy her so she kept it a secret. She was so happy her mother would accept her if she fell for the boy and so she decided that night she would talk to Kakashi Hatake.


	31. 31 Confessions

They had all been recovering for a week after the final battle with Zabuza and Haku, squad 7 had really come into their own and the seal was still in place on Naruto they were growing up to be strong ninja. The bridge was a week away from being complete when Dante woke up. Kakashi took her to the bridge with them every day while they protected Tazuna, seeing as it was relatively quiet now with Gatô gone. Kakashi had thought that Dante had come to him on the bridge during the battle because she hated being left behind and he would never leave her behind again. He encouraged the genin to run ahead and train by climbing the trees, so it was just him with Dante on his back and Tazuna walking beside him.

Dante's eyes fluttered open, she felt pressure on her behind as she was being held in place, her arms were hung awkwardly over someone's shoulders as she was getting a piggy back ride. Her eyes gazed around she didn't recognise this as any place near Konoha but recognized the man walking beside her carrier as the old man Tazuna she saw at the village hidden in the leaves. She recognised the scent of her piggy back carrier and it relaxed her immediately. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she inhaled him.

"Mmmmmm, Kakashi." She grumbled as she stretched. He stopped instantaneously spinning around and sitting her on the floor holding her face in his hands as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands yawning with a little squeak like a young puppy would before she blinked at him. Her hands touched the bridge of her nose and she hissed at the pain there was a bandage across her nose, Kakashi must have cleaned it up. She raised her hand, a green glow to it, over her face and healed the wound before she started to pull of the bandages. There wasn't a scar left behind because it had partially healed before she used medical ninjutsu.

"Dante, are you really awake? Is it really you?" Kakashi pulled her into a hug as the old man Tazuna smiled. Her arms held him as tight as she could pulling him over as she laid down, his body pinning hers to the floor his hands on the floor either side of her head so he didn't crush her.

"Morning" she sang. It really was her, he felt overrun with happiness as he hugged her again rolling along the floor so she was on top of him. She nuzzled into his neck. "I've missed you. I missed you so much. I'm so sorry. I should have stayed at the village. Then he – he wouldn't have found me." she started to cry into his chest, he sat up so she was on his lap, just holding her as she cried.

"Yeah you should have stayed put." His voice started cold. "We'll get back to the village and you can tell me about it if you want." He didn't want to push her, she had gone through something serious, he guessed that she now had more memories of her past because that was what happened last time when she passed out against the ANBU. He stood helping her to her feet, her legs were shaking probably because she had been immobile for over well over a week now. She started on shaky steps and Kakashi moved to pick her up, she stopped him her hands on his chest and shaking her head.

"No I need to do this." She had a determined look in her eye as her steps became more certain. His hand went into his pocket pulling out her chain, he had fixed the clasp for her, her hand touched her neck looking for it, she cried a little as he put it around her neck a choked thank you leaving her lips. She linked her arm in Kakashis as he walked her back to the village hidden in the waves.

As they walked through the front door of Tazuna's house all the heads turned to him their eyes open wide, they noticed Kakashi didn't have Dante on his back and before panic could rise he sidestepped letting Dante step through the door and into view. Naruto dived on the girl and with her legs being weak she fell under his weight laughing while he cried.

"You're okay." The boy wiped his eyes as she tilted his head to kiss his cheek.

"Of course I am sweetie, we have to stick together right?" she laughed and held her fist out for Naruto to bump it, he did a little harder than necessary, she shook her hand in feigned pain. "Wow Naruto have you gotten stronger?" she chuckled as he jumped up and down flexing his muscles. Kakashi leant over to her picking her up out of the doorway so Tazuna could come in and sat her in a chair. She smiled thanking him.

"Are you okay Dante, you seem a little shaky on your legs?" Sakura came over hugging her.

"Yeah I'm just a little stiff; it's nothing Kakashi can't fix." She winked at the man over Sakura's shoulder making the man blush his hand behind his head as he chuckled nervously. Sasuke was the only one that hadn't come to Dante; she merely nodded at him and Sasuke at her. He knew his brother had something to do with this, he remembered her now and was pretty sure she remembered that he was Itachis younger brother. Kakashi felt the tension between the two and it worried him, but he wouldn't know what was going on between them unless Dante told him.

"It's great to finally meet you." Tsunami came over with food for the whole group, as Dante stared at the girl until recognition hit her, she bowed her head in apology.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to help with those men." Dante took her hands and looked into her eyes but the woman held no malice toward her.

"Don't be silly, you were unconscious and you still saved me and my son. Now eat, you need to gather your strength." Everyone ate in silence and turned themselves into bed one by one until it was just Dante, Kakashi and Tsunami left up.

"Would you like help with the dishes?" before Tsunami could object Dante had stumbled to the sink and was washing up. Tsunami just smiled at the girls back before turning to Kakashi.

"Do I need to find up some extra sheets for another bed?" she smiled as Kakashi blushed and Dante turned with her mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Sorry was I wrong in thinking you two were um?"

"No extra sheets will be needed, thank you" Kakashi spoke showing more confidence than Dante felt from him. When she was done Kakashi swept her off her feet taking her to the room both of them had been staying in. He lay her on the bed before taking off his gear leaving him in his trousers and top with his mask and headband still in place. Dante followed suit removing her sandals and flak jacket too along with her pouches. She lay down again her back to Kakashi looking out of the window and Kakashi slipped in beside her he didn't pull her close like she was expecting.

"Kakashi, I'm not tired." She moaned, looking out to the pitch black night outside.

"Well the walls are thinner here." He laughed nervously. She laughed with him.

"That's not what I meant. Can we ... go sit on the dock?" she asked shyly but he got up nonetheless and helped her up. He held her hand as they walked to the dock. The only light coming from the moon and the small lanterns hanging from the boats docked there. She sat down at the edge of the dock and Kakashi sat beside her as he yawned and stretched. "You don't have to sit with me." she smiled.

"I want to." As he said this his hand rested on hers, she blushed as he thread his fingers in hers. She dipped her other hand in the water, it was absolutely freezing, she sent chakra to her hand grasping the water she pulled out her hand covered in a glove of water, she manipulated her chakra balling the water making droplets and twisting the water into shapes, she currently had it in the shape of a wolf sprinting when Kakashi spoke.

"That's pretty cool." He was watching, her she seemed so at peace, she jumped making her lose her concentration and dropping the water on her legs. She yelped at the cold before jumping up. She frowned and then laughed at Kakashi, she sat back down beside him, her demeanour changed.

"I used to do it as a kid, that's how I passed the time." She smiled but then she went serious. "I need to tell you something." She bowed her head and grasped Kakashis hand in hers. He looked at her confused, was she about to tell him what had happened to her when she was attacked on the way here. "I'm not who you think I am?" he gawked at her, was she about to admit that she was working with Itachi.

"I – I knew you when you were young. I'm a creep, I used to watch you. I basically stalked you" She had such a serious look that Kakashi just laughed at her.

"What?" he laughed harder.

"I'm being serious, I've had a crush on you since I first saw you, remember when you said I was dreaming and I said about a boy in the woods." He nodded. "Well the boy was you, Minato caught me watching you, multiple times, he just kept telling me to speak with you, I was too shy and afraid you would push me away thinking I was a creep or try to kill me."

"Right?" he was struggling to believe her.

"It's the truth, you used to train in a part of the woods away from your team. When you were a little older, after the war, I saw you come back but you had the scar and the eye. I saw you using it, practicing with it and you collapsed. I was so scared you had died I jumped in to help you, you were out of it so I did my best to take the strain off your eye. I knew you weren't an Uchiha so your body would buckle under the strain faster than an Uchiha's would. I sang to you as I was helping you. A lullaby. When Minato came to find you, he saw you in my arms and I legged it, I thought he would have thought I killed you."

There was no doubt in his mind that she was telling the truth, that was where he had first heard the lullaby, but all he could remember was waking up to Minato standing over him asking of he was alright. He remember that his body didn't hurt much as it normally did when he practised with the sharingan and when he told his sensei this, Minato just stared off into the wood smiling. But he also knew she had no intention of hurting him, they had grown close and he would protect her like she obviously has him for a long time.

"The lullaby, what was it?" he asked pulling her back to him, he held her arm so she couldn't move.

"Hush – Hushabye Mountain." She stammered.

"Sing it to me." a blush ran across her face as he came close, his thumb stroking her lip. "please." He pleaded. She cleared her throat after a moment's hesitation. Her voice was soft, yet strong , it made him fall hard for her in that moment. He didn't care that she watched him, she had never hurt him and the fourth Hokage never told him about it so he mustn't have been worried about her either. It was definitely her that sang to him all those years ago.

_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain softly blows o'er Lullaby Bay_

_It fills the sails of boats that are waiting, waiting, to sail your worries away_

_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain and your boat waits down by the key_

_The winds of night, so softly are sighing, soon they will fly your troubles to sea_

_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain wave goodbye to care of the day_

_And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain sail far away from Lullaby Bay_

His entire body was soothed, he watched as she looked out to sea, as if she were looking for the mountain. He clasped her chin gently in his fingers turning her head to face him.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered against her lips, he heard her gulp before she parted her lips taking a breath to steady herself, he pulled her gently so her lips touched his clothed ones. Pulling away momentarily to pull his mask down before carefully moving his lips against hers his tongue gliding across her lip for entrance, her tongue coming out to meet his timidly. A small hic came from her as tears fell from her eyes reaching his lips.

"You don't hate me? Or want me to leave?" she was trying her hardest not to cry to no avail.

"I could never bring myself to hate you, ever. You're more important to me than anything, I vow to protect you with my life." He cradled her as she cried into his chest, the air had turned chillier and he wanted to get her in before she caught a cold. He picked her up bridal style and took her back in, she was shivering from the cold and her upset state, laying her down gently he lay down with her and pulled her tight, she smiled as she nuzzled into his chest finally feeling safe in his arms. She never wanted this to change, but she couldn't get Itachis last words out of her head. 'You will come to me. In the end, you always will' she held Kakashis top afraid he would slip through her fingers.

She woke up alone. Her hand stretched over the makeshift bed finding nothing, she shot up dishevelled, Kakashis clothes were nowhere to be seen. She dressed and ran into the kitchen to find no one around. She ran outside and collided with a tall lithe figure sending them both to the floor. His arms wrapped around her protectively, while Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke looked on.

"I didn't want to wake you." Kakashi smiled.

"I thought you left me." she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands trying to stop the tears before they fell. He stood pulling her up.

"I told you last night, I'm not leaving you anytime soon." Naruto pretended to gag whilst Sakura squealed at a very high pitch, Sasuke merely huffed. "We're **all **going to the bridge to protect Mr Tazuna, he says the bridge will be finished in a week, and then we can all go home." He smiled. "You can teach the kids chakra control."

"Ugh more chakra control, I can already climb a tree." Naruto exclaimed.

"This is different, not even I have good enough chakra control to do what she can." He said exaggerating so Naruto would at least give it a go.

They all sat on the bridge and it was now lunch, everyone was eating except Dante and she sat away from everyone else on the edge of the bridge. Sakura kept passing worried glances at the woman throwing an apple up in the air to catch and repeat. Kakashi wasn't feeling particularly hungry so moved to sit behind her his back to her.

"Not hungry?" he yawned.

"No, the whole being trapped in my head thing has taken my appetite away." She mumbled. She had told Kakashi what had happened with Itachi and the blue man, Kisame, and in her head, all the memories that she remembered now, when it was their turn to do the survey of the area. She threw the apple and Kakashis hand reached out to grab it before it hit her palm. He turned to her pulling down his mask to take a bite, she watched as his perfectly straight white teeth pierced the skin, apple juice falling in a droplet down the waxy skin. He replaced his mask while he chewed passing it back to her.

"I've eaten, now you can." He smiled his one-eye smile making Dante giggle.

"Eating an apple has never looked so sexy." She said raising the apple to her lips. "Stubble on you is an extra sexy add-on." He laughed at her forwardness. He hadn't had a shave since they had been there.

"We can have strawberries when we get home." His voice was husky. She clenched her thighs knowing exactly what he was talking about. It was then Naruto and Sakura ran up with a grumpy Sasuke asking her what this chakra control was. She took Naruto's water bottle pouring the water in her hand, no one seemed too impressed until it was like she filling a glass, the water went up in her hand in a cylinder. There were many oohs and aaahs, even Sasuke seemed to be impressed.

"Is that it?" Naruto moaned after a while earning a punch in the back of the head from Sakura.

"What do you mean 'is that it?' Naruto, we couldn't even get the water to stay on our palm!" the young pink-haired girl shouted.

"Name an animal." She chuckled, Naruto was the first to shout, asking for a fox and was amazed when the water cylinder in her palm moulded itself into a fox. Sakura asked for a cat and Sasuke for a hawk, she had never tried a bird before but they all seemed amazed at the motion of birds' wings. They called animal after animal and Dante was more than happy to perform.

"How did you learn to do that?" Sakura asked.

"When I was young I – I knew someone who kept chucking me in a lake at the end of the day after training." She stuttered, Kakashi had picked up right away who she was talking about and by the look on Sasuke's face he knew too. "Anyway I hated being wet at the end of every day and having to walk home looking like a drenched dog, smelling like one too." She laughed. "So one day I just manipulated my chakra to my skin and hair pushing away all the water molecules, it's useful for having late showers too. And so I just adapted it to my palm, that's where it is easiest to manipulate chakra" She smiled but Kakashi could see that it was fake.

"Alright back to work." Kakashi clapped his hands. Everyone got up to continue their previous tasks. The tension between Sasuke and Dante building to breaking point whenever they spoke to or even around each other, this was going to blow up soon and Kakashi just needed to be there when it did to calm her down.


	32. 32 I WANT! lemon

**This ends as a lemon so please if you don't like don't read. thank you for your patience. much love to you all :D**

Dante's day started like any other, she got up after waking alone to find Kakashi was already gone and at the memorial, she would have a shower, eat her breakfast, pick two strawberries out of the fridge and leave to meet Kakashi at the memorial. Every morning she would hand him one of the strawberries and he would smile. She would eat hers and he would his. They stood like this just looking at the memorial for a few hours, it had been like this since they came back from the land of waves. Naruto and Sasuke were now acting like a couple of dogs snapping at each other's heels more than ever. And at the end of every mission they would argue. Today was no different.

Kakashi and Dante turned up three hours late, with Kakashi spouting another lame unbelievable excuse, today's was that they got lost on the way to which Sakura and Naruto would shout that he could at least look sorry as they did every morning. And they would go out on a mission and Naruto would push himself too hard and have to be carried home, Sasuke would make a snarky comment and Naruto would get angry just like every day. Dante was enjoying it, a simple life, not having to go on life threatening missions every day. And just simply enjoying the time she spent in Kakashis company, she found herself many times during the day or their missions that she would be caught watching him, he would chuckle and tell her to concentrate.

Today took a slightly different pattern, they had barely made it into the village when a bird was squawking over head, Kakashi looked up at it before he spoke.

"Well I better turn in the mission report." He said as he snapped his book closed. Dante looked at him expectantly, his palm rested on her shoulder. "I'll come find you in a bit okay?" she nodded although definitely not happy and he left. She watched as the scene played out in front of her, Sakura had just beaten up Naruto and Konohamaru – the Hokage's grandson and Asuma's nephew – and the young boy said some choice words about the girl, she watched as they ran up, Konohamaru colliding with two ninja she hadn't seen before, a boy and a girl.

She watched as the boy of the two sand nin picked up Konohamaru. Naruto shouted for the boys release as Sakura pleaded, being nice. Naruto soon ended up on his back and Dante's eye caught the string that attached itself to Naruto's heel. She soon noticed it came from the boy. She thought she would step in now.

"Trouble Naruto?" she chirped, the girl's and the boy's eyes swept over her, the girl a look of distaste and the boy appreciated the sight, the girl spoke.

"Come on Kankurō, you're attracting jounin attention now." She grumbled. He merely snorted.

"Oh I'm not a jounin. If you wanna go by rank I'm not even an academy grad." Dante smiled, they both looked at her, she had ninja gear and a hitai ate upon her leg. How was she not a ninja, she was old enough to be at least a chuunin, the thought crossed their minds simultaneously that maybe she just dressed up like one.

"See Temari nothing to be afraid of." The boy smirked. As the words left his mouth arms draped over his shoulders a head rested against his.

"Isn't there?" Dante's voice sang. He looked to were the girl was standing and realised that she managed to get behind him before he even registered her movement. And it was definitely her. He looked over at her his face red, she was smiling. There was no way that she wasn't a ninja, she moved too fast, she had to be a jounin. Naruto and Sakura were shocked as well, they had never seen Dante in action and so her speed came as a surprise to them. "Drop the kid." Her voice was cold, it sent shivers down his spine. He pulled his fist back to punch the boy when he felt the weight behind him disappear and instead of getting hit from behind like he expected, a rock hit his hand.

Dante stood behind him yawning and stretching, apparently bored. They all looked to the tree and saw Sasuke perched there. Dante rolled her eyes, then sensed a chakra. The darkest she had ever felt, it seemed to have homed in on her sensitivity the way Naruto's did, her hand shot to her chest as her eyes spotted the auburn haired boy in the tree beside Sasuke. Her hand went to her head as she heard the laugh of something that wasn't human. Even his siblings were afraid of him, which only added to the stress on Dante's sensitivity. The pressure increased as the boy appeared behind her. His cold gaze fell upon her as if to say 'what's your problem?' her hand went in front of her face in the sign of the ram as she focused her chakra to push his away. They watched her weary of what she was up to. She pushed it far enough that she managed to get the use of her legs back jumping to beside Sakura before leaning on the girl. She held Dante, worry on her young face.

"I'm alright, sensitive to chakra remember." She smiled as Sakura nodded. "I don't do to well around monsters." As these words left Dante's lips she saw the elder two sand nin flinch in surprise, but the auburn haired boy that introduced himself as Gaara showed nothing. His face was hard. "I need to go, you seem to have it covered Sasuke." With that she transported herself away to the memorial, Kakashi would find her there. She sat on the bench that was opposite the memorial, she still couldn't shake the feeling Gaara had instilled in her. She struggled to get her breath, managing to keep it under control she yawned and stretched nodding off slowly.

She was awoken by soft fingers brushing along her forehead; she blinked as Kakashi came into focus. She started to get up and Kakashi sat down where her head had been gently nudging her head to rest on his lap whilst he played with her hair. She could sense that he wasn't his normal self but didn't know how to broach the subject. She rolled over so she looked up at him.

"Is something wrong?" she yawned, making Kakashi smile.

"Not really. I've put the kids in for the chuunin exams, their old sensei didn't like that."

"WHAT? They're not ready yet." His brow furrowed in anger as she said this, did she doubt his judgment too. "I've met kids from the sand village, one of them he... he isn't right. If they come across him they wouldn't stand a chance." She saw the anger in Kakashis eyes.

"Have faith in them, just once." They sat in silence, her head on his lap, she watched the sun move across the sky as he watched her, he could see she was thinking deeply, her tongue was out a little in concentration. He touched it with the tip of his forefinger making her smirk her tongue still out.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered.

"I was thinking I want to do the chuunin." Kakashi went to protest. "No hear me out. According to Itachi my father keeps sending people after me. I know the Hokage wanted to keep me under wraps so I wouldn't attract any unwanted attention, that's the story of my life." She laughed sitting up to face Kakashi her hands on his in his lap. "But if I can show my skills as a ninja, maybe that would stop people going to my father taking the mission of getting me, it will also make Itachi think twice about coming to get me seeing that I don't have any intention to leave. I have the skills but not the title, I want to be someone, I want to be a part of this village."

"You already are a part of this village Dante." Her expression didn't soften as he held her hands. He sighed. "We can take it to the Hokage, but if he refuses, that's it. No more arguing against him. That's it and we leave, agree?" she jumped on him with glee pressing her lips to his. His arms wrapped around her, he loved it when she was happy. "Let's go."

They waited outside the Hokage's office for an hour and he called them in, initially the man looked worried but seeing the nervous look on the usually brash Dante's face relaxed him and made him smile. She paced in front of him laying out the same reasons as to why she should be able to do the chuunin.

"No." The Hokage was definite on this. Dante stomped her foot and crossed her arms. She knew Kakashi was about to say something, they agreed she would let it go. She ran round his desk before Kakashi could grab her and knelt down by the old man, tears in her eyes.

"Please lord Hokage. I want to prove myself, become a part of this village. I want people to know I can protect myself. I'm not a broken little girl. I want to show my father he can't make me do anything I don't want to, as well as Uchiha. I don't want to go with either of them. I will take people with me, we are meant to be three man squads' right. Send some chuunin or jounin with me, they can keep an eye on me if I have an outburst. I know that's what you're worried about. I'll stop if you say the word." She held the old man's hand, he sighed.

"I'm sorry Dante, but no, I cannot risk you or any of the ninja here, your rank doesn't matter and if it does I shall hand you the title of chuunin or jounin right here, right now. I'm sorry but I cannot and will not risk it, we have managed to keep you hidden here. And by the looks of it your father has stopped sending in ninja looking for you. I assume he thinks you will go to him soon." His look was serious.

She stomped her feet and walked out, Kakashi hot on her heels. She was so angry and Kakashi could feel it rolling off her in waves. They were outside and she just stopped, she held her head towards the moon, it was dark out now and people were in almost ready to turn in for the night. Then she just sighed, this was stupid, getting angry when she knew the answer before the outcome, she had promised Kakashi that she would take the Hokage's answer as absolute. She grabbed a stick from outside a shop and threw it into the air, he wondered what she was doing until he saw a wolf jump up to catch it. She wagged her tail running to Kakashi with the stick dropping it at his feet.

"What? I'm not throwing it." He looked at her, this was ridiculous. She barked at him and he picked up the stick. She lowered her head, her bottom raised in the air jumping from side to side. He threw it almost to the end of the street and she pelted after it, he couldn't help but think even in this form he could see her muscles work and she was lithe and flexible. She jumped to catch it and shook her head as if she were killing it. He laughed out loud, she was odd and had a few quirks but he couldn't help but like her. She brought the stick back dropping it at his feet. "I'm not throwing it again. It's weird you're not my dog you're my girlfr-" he stopped himself, he didn't know what they had but he sure as hell wasn't about to ruin it. He saw her stop too; she changed back to herself looking at him her face stricken of any emotion and her eyes wide.

"What did you say?" her voice was cool and calm, not giving anything away.

"I said you're not my dog." He mumbled. She giggled.

"Will, uh, will you be-" she closed the gap between them standing just out of his arms reach. "What do we have here? This is my first time trusting someone as much as I do you." He took her hands in his.

"I don't really know, but I like it, do you?" she gave her goofy grin as a blush rose into her cheeks. "I take that as a yes." He smiled as he threaded his fingers through hers his thumb stroking her forefinger.

"Can we go home?" she had a glint in her eye. Kakashi simply nodded and followed. They ran home leaping from rooftop to rooftop hand in hand. They were barely through the door when Kakashi had already pulled his mask and headband off chucking them on the sofa, she was tugging at his flak jacket pulling it off him and throwing it to the floor as he did the same to her, they left a trail of clothes all the way to his room. Excitement and arousal erupted in both of them. She backed up to the bed moving her fingers in a come here motion, he walked over slowly before he leapt on her making them both fall to the bed. They rolled all over the bed fighting for dominance of the kiss, his hands roamed her chest eliciting moans from her bruised lips as her hand found his already hard length pumping away as fast as she could, he grumbled against her lips, arousal and pleasure coursing through his entire being. He groaned into her mouth bucking his hips into her awaiting palms, she had learnt very quickly what he liked her doing and how long for, just as she was very responsive and liked most things he done to her. He took her with his fingers at a fast pace not giving her anytime to regroup her thoughts, he knew when she was close to an orgasm because her head would go back as she bit her lip and her movements on him would practically cease.

She writhed beneath him, moans erupting from her, his lips went to hers swallowing every one as she came, her joints jarred and her hands grasped his member tightly making him wince with a pained pleasure. He moved himself to the apex of her thighs thrusting in as she came down from her high, a higher pitch mewl left her lips, this felt so different to her, the skin on skin contact felt so amazing she could feel every movement he made, it was hard to explain the difference she felt, she felt wetter than when he used a condom. He had to stop as he entered her, this felt so much better he could feel her heat, her wetness, he could feel her walls contract around him and her chakra focused between her legs making her tighter for him. He moaned against her collar bone sending delicious vibrations to her core.

Her hands tugged his hair pulling him back up for a kiss, he started off slowly while he gathered his thoughts, he didn't want this to end too quickly. He pulled out and then pushed in over and over again a slow and steady rhythm and although she was enjoying it, if her mewls were anything to go by, it was obvious that the pace had become too slow and became torture for her. Her legs wrapped around him stroking his legs pleading him to go faster.

"Please Kakashi, faster." Her voice was nothing but a breathless moan, his arm went under one leg to hook it in the crook of his elbow opening up a whole new angle for him to explore, his pace quickened and she thoroughly enjoyed it her nails running down his back as hers arched off the bed. He hit that spot that made her see stars and stopped when a high pitched yelp left her lips.

"Was that good?" he hit it again, her eyes rolled as she was left speechless. "Was that good?" he asked again as he hit it harder this time.

"YES!" she squealed. He smiled drawing her back into a kiss as he continued to punish that spot getting harder and faster. He had to put his hand over her mouth, her moans were getting louder and louder as he continued to pump into her, he could feel her limbs cramp up under the pressure of her impending orgasm, he could also feel his coming too, he wanted her to come first not him and then leave her on the brink. He licked her neck biting and sucking at her soft spot leaving a mark as he thrust into her, her walls tightened around his member bringing his end with hers, they screamed each other's name as he emptied his seed into her. They were left breathless and glowing with post-coital bliss. They got carried away and neither one wanted to mention they had forgot the precautions lest they ruin the moment. He pulled out of her and lay beside her as she curled up beside him and nuzzled into him, his arm wound around her waist pulling her close to him as they huffed and puffed.

"That was the best by far." Dante giggled to which Kakashi smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away-" Dante cut him off, her fingers on his lips.

"It'll be okay." She smiled before she settled her head on his chest, he could see as her eyes grew heavy and a soft snore left her nose. He smiled pulling her close, they would sleep for the night and worry if something come of it.


	33. 33 Training, Lunch then Fun

**So i read through this and made a major plotline booboo. Naruto was there and i was like you're training for an exam right now what the hell. so i had to rewrite a bit, so i apologise if anyone seems a bit odd. and this chappy is a little lime mostly fluff, no lemon. i hope you enjoy and dont forget to review, you lovely babes you ;D. i suppose flattery will get me nowhere, eh?**

She awoke for the first time in Kakashis arms, she had no idea how long he had been awake but she knew he had been watching her, one hand rubbed gently up and down her spine whilst the other played in her hair. He had his mask and headband back on; in fact he was fully dressed, then she realised she still lay naked on the bed without a cover on. She shot up covering her chest and nether region.

"Have you been watching me naked?" she barked, frustration in her voice. Kakashi seemed to panic.

"I – I tried putting the covers on but you kept kicking them off." He put his hands up in defence as Dante raised her fist at him. She stopped, was this the right reaction to have? She had never been in this predicament before, was she supposed to be angry? Kakashi could see the hesitation on her face and tackled her to the bed, pinning her beneath him planting his clothed lips everywhere he could he soon saw her expression turn to one that was giddy and happy. He made a mental note to cover her next time he watched her, not that he was looking at her body, he watched her face how peaceful and childlike she looked when she wasn't troubled by her waking thoughts. He ushered her up and dressed telling her they were already late to meet the kids. She rushed around like a headless chicken moaning at him for letting her oversleep.

Their excuse today was they wandered off the path of life, Dante giggled as she jumped to the same level as the genin hugging them in turn. She saw each of their faces as Kakashi announced they were able to take the chuunin if they wished to, at first they didn't believe him but as the realisation set in Naruto jumped on Kakashi giving him a hug and telling Kakashi he loved him, this brought a blush to the older man's face, making Dante smile, he would make a great father. What? Why did that thought cross her mind? Kakashi noticed her blank face and was worried until he saw Sakura's worried one assuming she was worried about the young pink haired girl.

"Well that's it see you later" Kakashi picked Dante up by her waist under one arm and transported them away. She was struck with motion sickness when they stopped; he had taken them to the training grounds. She had to take a minute to make sure her breakfast didn't come up, she held out her palm to Kakashi in an 'I'll be fine' manner and he waited until the colour was back in her cheeks. "Are you alright?" his voice seemed slightly worried but he had his book to his face his eye only looking over every now and then.

"Yeah I just ate too fast because someone didn't wake me up." She glared daggers at the older man who merely shrugged his shoulders. "And if we are about to train I think you need to put that book away." She tripped him up to put her point across, smiling as she looked over the man. He huffed and moved awkwardly to put the book away before jumping up and landing several feet away. He pulled up his headband too.

"I think I'll need this too." he beamed. She simply grinned in return.

She started off slowly taking a slow jog toward him to see whether he would make for defensive or offensive, of course with the eye he could see her movements just before she made them allowing for last minute defence when she moved to clobber him one around the face. He pulled her arm down fast planting a kiss on her lips, she froze. And he backed away in small jumps. She tried again only faster this time, sending chakra to her feet at the last moment for that last blast of speed, he just managed to move out of the way of her fist, pulling her close and slamming her to a tree and pressing his body to hers, her breathing rate increased but it wasn't due to fatigue.

"This is cheating Kakashi." She said breathless as his face leaned into hers just out of reach of her lips.

"You have to work with distractions I'm just trying to help" he said, his tone blasé. Her shadow clone behind him kicked him sideways in the ribs, sending the log off to the side. She was left with her shadow clone in the clearing unaware of Kakashi's location. She closed her eyes feeling for him and smiled when she found him, sending chakra to her fist she punched the floor with as much strength as she could muster finding the collar of his flak and pulling him from the ground, he seemed beyond surprised.

"Peekaboo" she whispered, before balling her other fist and bringing it to his face, he grabbed that arm last minute and used her weight to throw her to the trees. Somersaulting to a stop on the trunk she took this moment to assess her options he seemed to be doing the same thing. No matter how fast she attacked he would always see it and defend appropriately and jutsu he would be able to mimic, she had already heard the rumours of the man knowing over 1000 of them so what jutsu was in her arsenal may already be known to him. There was no point in using her Kekkei Genkai she wasn't in any real danger. Her only advantage in this match was she knew the sharingan inside out, but even then she only knew Itachis.

He watched her mull over her choices he had already deduced that she wasn't going to be using her kekkei Genkai against him as it offered no advantage to her in this scenario. There was no use in shuriken or kunai as he could easily throw his to deflect hers, well until he ran out at least. The only jutsu he had seen her use was her pack jutsu and he knew she could summon a wolf too, he met it briefly in the land of waves, it was called Ryuk if he remembered correctly. He saw as she slinked back into the trees using them for cover, her only real option was to beat him into submission and hope her endurance was superior to his.

The area went silent, not even a bird could be heard. He looked around him getting that ominous feeling that he was being watched. His sharingan was picking up traces of her chakra everywhere and in every direction, although he couldn't work out whether she was using genjutsu or multiple shadow clones. Whatever it was he couldn't see the real Dante. Her clones came out in a flurry he had no time to deduce whether she was among them, he could only deflect them, with each successive hit on a clone he found himself being propelled into the air. It wasn't until the flurry stopped and he started to fall that he noticed the ground below him had been going through a transformation, he looked down to see a massive rock wolf head open its jaws awaiting him to fall into it. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, then Dante's voice rang through his head.

"Giving up already?" her tone was childish. A smile cracked across his face, summoning a shadow clone to pull him out of the way and take the fall, the wolf's jaws snapped shut and disappeared into a pile of rubble. As he landed he needed to roll to absorb the force he hadn't realised he was that high up.

"Not quite" he smirked. He turned to see a naked Dante stepping toward him, his whole body ceased to listen; the sun was high in the sky reflecting off her pale body. "What are you doing? What if someone sees you?" there was desperation in his voice. But she didn't speak she stopped walking toward him and moved her fingers in a come here motion. He wasn't quite sure what to do but his hesitation gave enough time for Dante to spring upon him. Her hand shot out of the earth below him grasping his ankle and pulling him into the ground until only his head was above ground. She walked out from behind him to sit in front of his face a grin gracing her lips.

"That was cheating." He huffed making her chuckle as her hands went in front of her face to dispel the naked clone behind her that waved seductively before she disappeared.

"You have to work with distractions Kakashi." She laughed as her fingers brushed through his hair, the head in the ground disappeared and she momentarily felt a presence behind her before she was pinned to the ground, unable to move she let him dominate her.

"Did you think I would fall for it?" his voice was husky. The Dante below him disappeared as he was thrown over backwards and pinned to the floor.

"Did you think I would?" her voice was sultry. He knew he could easily overpower her just like he knew that this was the real Dante just as she knew he was the real Kakashi. He rolled over hooking one of her legs over his shoulder as he did so pinning her hips down with his, she could feel his hardening member against her warming core. He had her hands pinned above her head with his. He was just out of reach but she could feel his hot breath through his mask. They heard a shout from the edge of the clearing they had made in their training breaking the moment. They turned their heads simultaneously to see Izumo and Kotetsu covering up their eyes stuttering and

stammering. Kakashi pulled his headband back over his eye.

"We didn't mean to interrupt anything." The boys had gone red and turned their backs on the pair. Kakashi chuckled when he saw Dante's devastated face, she wiggled beneath him.

"We were just training." Her voice was high pitched and full of embarrassment, but if he got off her now he would embarrass himself, Dante had forgotten about his hardened member against her core until he pushed it against her telling her he couldn't get up, she turned back to face him absolutely horrified. "We need to get up" she whispered her voice desperate and strained.

"I can't, you can hide yours, I can't mine." She blushed knowing that in this moment she was very turned on too.

"Well if we sit up and I'll sit in your lap to hide it." He looked at her like 'really?' sarcasm rolled off of him in waves. "I can't see you coming up with anything, genius." Defeated they went with the plan and although it hid his arousal from Izumo and Kotetsu Dante's firm round bottom rocking against him didn't help it go away. "So what do you want?" she smiled. The two boys turned around slowly and relaxed visibly.

"We aren't interrupting anything are we?" Izumo spoke nervous still unable to make eye contact with the young girl or his elder colleague.

"No, we were just training." Kakashi's voice was a lot calmer than Dante's she laughed nervously on his lap wiggling her behind against him, he jabbed her in the back with a finger to get her to stop moving. She grumbled sticking her tongue out at him.

"Well uh, yeah that's why we're here, the Hokage said that although you can't take part in the exam you are able to watch, as you have basically trained with Kakashis squad it's like you're their sensei too." His voice trailed off at the end leaving them in an awkward silence.

"So uh, we'll like see you tomorrow. And let you get back to your 'training'" Kotetsu laughed with air quotes, this moment couldn't be any more awkward for Izumo and Dante if they were sitting there naked. Kakashi was shaking this off casually, what did he have to be embarrassed about? Unless Dante got off his lap of course but he gripped her hips so she wasn't bound to move. Kotetsu just found Izumo's embarrassment hilarious, he didn't care whether they were having sex or not, it was obvious the two were close.

"Okay great." Dante chuckled nervously swaying on Kakashi's lap, he could have sworn she was doing it on purpose now, he prodded her harder in the ribs. She turned to him growling.

"Stop grinding." He whispered in her ear.

"My butt is going numb, there is a large object jabbing it." She whispered back through gritted teeth making Kakashi laugh out loud as she was trying to hush him.

"Large eh?" he said louder than necessary. Her hands flew to cover his mouth making the awkwardness worse. Kotetsu erupted into laughter at Izumo's now impossibly red face, he was never good in situations like this. He got nervous around Asuma and Kurenai and they don't even openly flirt.

"So we'll see you tomorrow at the academy okay, they will go through the first part alone and we will be proctors, and after that if they pass they will go through a secondary phase and you will see them before the third. The Hokage just wanted to make sure you knew the proceedings. Come on Izumo let's get you some sake." He waved as he led a trembling Izumo away. As soon as she was sure they were gone Dante got up holding her bum jumping up and down and kicking her legs out.

"Jesus Christ Kakashi, you have a log, my entire ass is numb from sitting on it, who's stupid idea was it anyway?" she was caught off guard as Kakashi pulled her back to the floor and back into the position they were previously in, except this time one hand held both of hers above her head whilst the other massaged her easily accessible butt. She squirmed under his touch, sure it wasn't fair of her to grind against him but then this surely made him worse for retaliating.

"I didn't think I was that big, you haven't complained before." His tone was gruff, her face reddened and her breathing rate increased because of his tormenting. She leaned forward and he wasn't fast enough in moving away, she just managed to grip his mask with her teeth. "Careful you'll rip it." He chuckled.

"Then kiss me you idiot." She mumbled not letting go.

"Uuuumm, no." He laughed as her mouth fell open. He got off. Rearranging his trousers to hide his arousal better, he held his hand out to her. "Let's go get something to eat. We haven't had strawberries yet today." She took his hand half expecting him to take her to his bedroom, but was disappointed when in fact he had taken her to Ichirakus until she remembered that meant she was about to eat, she clapped her hands giddy with glee at the prospect of having some real ramen and not the cupped stuff. He sat down ordering her a bowl as well as a bowl for himself, she gawped at him.

"You're gonna eat too!" he simply smiled at her before picking up his sticks ready to eat, she was staring at him even though she now knew what he looked like and laughed when he covered her eyes. Ayame had turned her back on them to carry on checking her stock as Kakashi pulled his mask down, he actually took his time eating today, Dante ate her own bowl taking her time too, sneaking glances at Kakashi all the while. He picked up the fishcake out of her bowl and put it in his mouth. "Oi" she said chasing his sticks with hers trying to get it back. "Give it back"

"Come and get it." He still held it in his mouth poking it out slightly, she went to put her chopsticks near his mouth. "Nope no sticks allowed." She went to use her fingers and he shook his head leaning closer to her, as she gathered what he wanted her to do her face went red. She leant close to him her lips meeting his timidly, moving gently against him. Her tongue started gently against his lips and soon delved in deeper searching for the swirly little devil in his mouth and grunting when he moved it just out of reach. Before she knew it he had pulled away and put his mask back up to chew when she heard Iruka come running up and sitting beside her.

"Hey Dante, Kakashi. Are you on a date? I'm just gonna grab some lunch and then carry on with my day." Dante blushed at his question and seeing the awkward look on her face he smiled and continued to talk about Naruto and how worried he was whilst Dante smiled and nodded. Kakashi had finished his bowl while she was distracted with Iruka she turned to him as Iruka started on his bowl to find a fishcake at her mouth with him at the other end of the chopsticks, he had saved her his after he stole hers. She smiled taking it delicately with her tongue to pull it into her mouth, winking at him, he chuckled in return.

"Hey Kakashi, remember when I first got here and you said you would show me your dogs?" he nodded watching her finish her ramen. "Well can I see them now?"

"I suppose so, it's not like we have anything else to do." He had his finger to his chin in thought as he went to pull out his wallet to pay when he noticed Dante already had it and was paying, she handed it back to the astounded man. "You have nimble fingers." He said snatching it back a little. She stuck her tongue out before linking her arm in his. They said their goodbyes to Iruka and got a muffled goodbye and sorry for interrupting in return. They walked back in silence back to his apartment; he could feel her excitement as she practically was shaking beside him. She ran in and situated herself on the sofa, a goofy smile on her face, one that he had come to love. He smiled at her enthusiasm as he done the necessary hand signs to conjure his ninken.

The room was filled with smoke one moment and dogs the next, she jumped when she looked beside her to see the biggest of the lot on the sofa with her, he was sure her cheeks must have been hurting she was smiling that much. A silent 'wow' left her lips as she looked over the other dogs that simultaneously turned their heads to the girl. Pakkun remained by his masters side.

"Hi Kakashi, do you need something?" Pakkun grumbled, and was surprised when the girl on the sofa didn't scream 'oh my god he can talk'.

"I had someone who wanted to meet you all" Pakkun now looked at the sofa to see the girl they were looking for in the land of waves. "Boys this is Dante, Dante this is Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Ūhei, Guruko and this here is Pakkun." He pointed to all the dogs in turn as he said their names and she said hi to them in turn. Bull grumbled at her although not a friendly grumble, Kakashi went to shout at him but saw the stance Dante took on his sofa, she had made eye contact with the large dog her teeth bared, making herself as big as she could. He remembered Pakkun telling him that she smelt like a pack leader, someone strong willed, so to the other dogs she must have seemed a threat, she wouldn't drop his gaze and from every rumble Bull sent her she sent one just as volatile back. In the end Bull dropped his gaze settling his head on the sofa beside her allowing her to pet him. She relaxed too, stroking the dog behind his ears making his leg kick. "Are you alright Dante?"

"Yeah, I've been told I'm like a dog, you know with the whole wolf based jutsu, so when we meet we have this like thing, like normal dogs do when they meet, like the whole sniffing butts but I don't sniff butts." She laughed. "Once he understood I wasn't here to knock the top dog off their pedestal he was fine, right boy?" the dog barked in her face as if to answer her. Each dog sniffed her in turn their tails out straight behind them, not sure whether to make her a friend or foe.

"It's okay guys, she's Kakashi's mate." The dogs relaxed at pakkuns words. And their tails started to wag all licking her hands and face. "Kakashi's mate" Pakkun stressed his words and the dogs ceased their over friendly hello, a dishevelled Dante left in a wet, dribble-covered and laughing mess on the sofa. Kakashi made his way over to the girl unrolling his sleeve and whipping the dribble off her face.

"You may want to wash your face." she smiled and leapt to the bathroom all the other dogs bar Pakkun followed her and sat outside the door, once he was sure she was out of earshot he turned on the small dog. "What do you mean 'mate'? The way you all stopped, I don't know..." he stopped talking unsure of how to even ask what he was thinking.

"You know Kakashi, your mate, the one you'll have litters of puppies, or babies in your case, with." Kakashis jaw dropped his eye wide, "Well she does smell an awful lot like you Kakashi and not just from living here." The small dog wiggled his eyebrows nudging Kakashis shin with his elbow. She walked in and Kakashi covered the small dogs' mouth in case he were to say anything else.

"Well Dante, my boys here have someplace to be." He said as he noticed them all following her from the bathroom back to the kitchen she stroked each one as she passed a smile on her face still as she pulled out a clump of grapes from the fridge. Before she or the dogs could protest he released them from their summons. "We've got a long day tomorrow I think we should go to bed."

"But it's not even 3pm." She protested. He was in front of her before she could blink.

"I didn't have sleep in mind." He smirked.


	34. 34 Be Mine

She awoke with the pleasant soreness between her legs that she was beginning to become accustomed to, it was still early, she knew this because Kakashi was still beside her asleep, normally he would be at the memorial stone paying his respects and waiting for her to find him. She took this time to get dressed and go to the memorial herself, to think about her life and what it meant now she knew the reasons for Itachis interest.

The early morning air was chilly and she stood before the cold stone shivering. Goose bumps rose all over her skin, and she shuddered whenever the cool breeze swam over her. The sun had still to rise fully leaving a pink and orange hue amongst the clouds.

"Hi ma. Well I met him, the boy I told you about. And he didn't hate me like father said he would, in fact we've become quite close." A blush wormed its way across her face. "I miss you ma, I wish you were here instead of father. You would have liked to meet Kakashi too." She started to cry. "I don't know what I'm gonna do ma, I'm afraid Itachi is going to hurt Kakashi to make me go with him, I'm not built to defend people, I only know how to kill. But then I'm stuck ma, Itachi is my friend and he's not like what these people are saying, I know him. Do I protect my friend or my love? My whole being is telling me to protect Kakashi but... I don't think I could just stand by and watch him kill Itachi." She dropped to the floor hugging her knees. "I know Itachi wasn't the kindest to me but he was all I had, he used to be so sweet. He became someone else when that masked man showed up, Sasuke meant so much to him but Sasuke hates him so much. I wish you would just be here to hold me and sing to me like you used to."

She didn't know how long she sat there holding her knees, but it was long enough for the sun to rise, for the tears to stop and long enough for the puffy-ness around her eyes to subside. A familiar chakra approached her from behind and the sweet scent of strawberries making her smile. A hand met her shoulder and she rested her cheek upon it.

"You're cold." He picked her up to stand on her feet as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, drawing her into his body, his warmth surrounded her and she sighed in content, he pressed a strawberry to her lips. She giggled.

"Last time you done this Kakashi you took it and ate it yourself." He didn't say anything just held it to her lips. Waiting for her to bite, she did so achingly slow and when she realised Kakashi wasn't going to take it away she pulled the rest of it into her mouth, she hummed enjoying the taste. She turned in his arms to face him he held her tighter a small shiver upon her lips.

"How long have you been here?" he rubbed his nose upon hers.

"Since before the sun rose. I went to bed too early, although I'm glad I did." She smiled and he smiled in return.

"Today is going to be hard depending on the tests, there may be a training period for the students, I may not see you for weeks, that's why I took you to bed early." He smiled as her face fell.

"WEEKS?! What? But I can't sleep without you." She held him tight her hands pulling the front of his flak open so she could get closer to him. He smiled down at her before pulling her tighter, he could feel her heart beating against his chest. she was trying to get warm against him, her body aching to get closer even though it wasn't physically possible.

"You'll do fine. Your skills surpass that of a genin maybe even a jounin already, you can protect yourself until I come back and you will be back with me before you know it." He was swaying side to side gently. She laid her head against his chest letting him sway her; she closed her eyes and smiled, thinking back to her mother, she would have loved to have met him.

"All I want is the taste that your lips allow." She pulled his mask down slowly and pressed her lips to his, her tongue licking his lip for entrance, the taste of strawberries still on his lips made her kiss him harder, he chuckled at her enthusiasm pulling away and pulling his mask back up, she grumbled at him until she looked over his shoulder to see Asuma and Kurenai standing there trying to act like they hadn't seen any of it. "NOTHING HAPPENED!" she shoved herself away from him her hand behind her head laughing nervously.

"Sorry to interrupt kid but we need lover boy for some jounin business." Asuma laughed as her face reddened. Kakashi took her hand placing a kiss on her palm.

"I'll be at the academy room 301 at 3pm okay?" she nodded as he let go of her hand to join his comrades and they left. No matter what it would take she would protect him from Itachi. She knew Kakashi was strong and could handle himself, but if she was there he would try to protect her rather than himself, she would become a hindrance. She spent the rest of the day walking around the village just feeling the chakra. A lot of people were training even the day of the exam, although none that posed a threat to her, her father hadn't sent anyone under the guise of the exam, she could feel that they simply didn't have enough chakra in reserve for them to stand against her. Especially if she had forged a link with them, using their chakra in place of her own.

She didn't know the way to the academy or where to go when she got there but all she had to do was follow the chakra trail. She got to the second floor to see a group of genin standing before a door that said 301 but was blatantly 201, she had to think if she had gone up the second flight of stairs yet. She saw the two supposed genin at the door and immediately recognised them as Kotetsu and Izumo. They were playing with the chuunin candidates and she couldn't help but laugh, earning glares off the students waiting. Izumo caught sight of her and waved and she waved back.

"Where are you going?" Kotetsu smirked.

"Now now boys, I'll see you later. I excel in this" she waved her hand toward the door number as to not give away the genjutsu to the rest of the group. "You two really look cute young." She winked. Leaving Izumo a blushing mess and Kotetsu laughing at his best friend, she waved over her shoulder as she continued down the hall, she felt squad 7 enter as she left. She met Kakashi outside the door and she frowned, "have you been here all day? You're never on time."

"I can be on time once you know. I didn't mean to leave you. I wouldn't have, you know I wouldn't." His voice betrayed his pain, and Dante felt shit for being so selfish just wanting him for herself.

"I don't know what I'm feeling." He looked at her now and she faced the floor. "I just keep thinking that when you go I'll be alone." He ruffled her hair pulling a smile from her lips.

"You'll be fine; just... there are a lot of people here. They will keep you safe, even Gai will, the Hokage would more than love your company in his office too. Keep safe and keep your ear to the ground for anyone that feels odd" He laughed but also warned her. She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm a big girl Kakashi, if I'm a good girl while you're away I want celebratory strawberries when you get back." She grinned. As did he, he knew she wasn't talking about the fruit, they had taken to calling what they had strawberries, after this he was thinking of asking her to be his, although she definitely only had eyes for him, he had almost called her his girlfriend once before and he saw the excitement in her eyes at just being wanted.

"We'll do more than eat strawberries." He returned her lust filled gaze. She went to hug him but squad seven walked around the corner. She stood awkwardly before returning to her position of leaning against the wall, acting as cool and calm as she could.

"Glad you made it after all Sakura." Kakashi chimed. The young girl looked at him confused; he explained that the boys couldn't have gone in without her and that he was proud of her. He told them that he was proud of all of them; he turned to see Dante shaking against the wall, her hand on her chest. She had let her barrier down for just a moment.

"Are you alright Dante?" Sakura asked. Dante was sick and tired of it everyone was asking her if she was alright as if she were some kid lost in a supermarket, she had let her guard down on purpose to get a feel for the chakra in the next room, to see if intentions were pure to see if there was anyone in particular looking for anyone, to see if they were looking for her. She scoffed.

"I'm fine." She got off the wall grumpily. "I am actually an alright ninja, I was just checking something, putting my ear to the ground. It's you that should be worried, the people in that room, almost all of them have at least twice as much experience as you if not more, you need to be careful and take no risks." Kakashi gripped her hand, her voice was strained, and she was still working on pushing away the chakra from the room behind them. This ultimately made her feel better; the three genin's eyes fell on their hands together and she blushed, pulling away from him.

"Sakura, use that head of yours to keep the boys safe, it's your best weapon, you aren't physically strong. Naruto, keep that mouth of yours shut." She laughed. "Don't get your comrades into trouble before you start. Protect them the best you can, teamwork remember. You've trained hard don't let Sasuke show you up. Keep your cool." She ruffled his hair. "Sasuke... don't be over confident, I can sense that you had a bit of a scuffle down the corridor your body and chakra are still crackling with excitement. Be careful, don't try to do anything without the other two or people will realise that all they need to do is separate you to break down your team." She hugged them all in turn before she noticed Kakashis hurt expression of her pulling her hand out of his.

"Now get in there." Kakashi and Dante chirped. The kids entered the room and Dante grasped Kakashis hand tightly as she pushed away the chakra that came through the door. She turned to Kakashi as he hadn't gripped her hand back, he looked as though he were thinking.

"They're gonna be okay, right Kakashi?"

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO AND NONE OF YOU ARE GONNA BEAT ME! YOU GOT THAT?" Naruto's voice echoed through Dante but Kakashi smiled.

"I told him to keep his mouth shut." She whined as she hung her head. Kakashi laughed and walked off, leaving Dante to jog after him. They had taken to the streets quickly and were on their way to somewhere Kakashi had already made plans to be.

She struggled to keep up with him his paces being much larger than hers and he was ignoring all of her attempts to strike up a conversation. She finally had enough and stamped her foot on the floor.

"That's it! Why aren't you talking to me?" he stopped to look at her, they were down an alley, at least she chose to explode out of the view of villagers. "Is it 'cause I pulled my hand out of yours in front of the kids?" he looked away ashamed. "It is, isn't it? I didn't mean it. It's just that you are always lecturing Sakura on her behaviour toward Sasuke, so doing it in front of them doesn't help, does it?" he was acting childish and he knew it before she caught him out, she was getting angrier with him, he was avoiding eye contact. "OH SCREW YOU!" she rounded to stomp away but soon found herself pressed against the wall, she growled at Kakashi but his gaze only held lust.

"I'm sorry." He pressed his hips against her, she was squirming against him anger still very clear on her usually soft features.

"You're sorry, and now I'm supposed to just pucker up." She started to push against his chest, and he grabbed her hands to hold them by her sides. "I'll scream." She threatened.

"You have to not want what I'm doing to scream." His voice was low as he lowered his mouth to her ear. "I know, I just saw you struggling with pushing back the chakra and I just wanted to let you know I was there. You don't have to do it alone." She relaxed in his grip but he was smarter than just letting her go. He looked at her she wasn't as angry but she still seemed pretty pissed.

"You have no right to get upset, if I hold your hand or not." he held his breath, was she that angry that she was just going to throw away what they had. "We aren't anything Kakashi, all I know is that we sleep together."

"Then be mine."

"What?"

"Be mine and only mine. Will you be my girlfriend?" he felt stupid for asking, like he was some lovesick teenager, and as he said it he realised how stupid he actually sounded. She had tears forming in her eyes, he could see her brain reeling trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Okay." He was caught off guard too, he pulled away from her neck to look at her, her eyes were all over the place bar him, he relaxed his hold on her but didn't pull his body away. "I will be yours, as long as you are mine." She mumbled and Kakashi pulled her into a hug. He held her so tight, he hadn't realised how afraid of this moment he was until it had come and gone, he had expected her to run for the hills screaming, but she remained in his arms and soon returned the hug, they had never just hugged, they always just ended up having sex. But he enjoyed this, holding one another, not waiting for something to happen but just watch as the time went by them. He pulled back to see her face she had her goofy grin back on her face and she held his hand. "Don't ever let me go." She mumbled.

"Like I could now that I have you." She expected him to kiss her but he didn't, he got off her and started to walk away, she hadn't moved to follow but his hand firmly gripping hers pulled her along, she followed him a smile on her face, she had never smiled much until she met this man and now she was with him she never stopped. They carried on for a few minutes hand in hand, many eyes were on them, making her blush all the more. They walked into a building with a sign on the front that read 'Jinsei Iroiro'. She felt Asuma and Kurenai nearby and assumed they would be seeing them.

They sat at the top of the building the view was breathtaking; the village looked busy and full of life. As they had walked in the two jounins eyes fell on hers and Kakashis hands entwined, a smirk on both their faces, she tried to pull her hand out of Kakashis but he held her fast, not allowing her any movement, he led her to the seat opposite Asuma and Kurenai. And sat down pulling her to sit beside him, she moved to sit between his legs on the floor, he looked at her confused but allowed her to sit there none the less. She wormed her hand out of Kakashis hand and gripped his trousers, letting him know that she was staying there. He smiled as his hands entwined in her long hair, his fingers playing with a strand and she rested her head against his knee.

Asuma and Kurenai just watched the two get comfortable a smile on their faces, Kakashi and Dante moved so in sync, they didn't need to talk or look at each other, if one moved the other would move to accommodate the others change. They looked sweet together and although Kakashis exterior was calm and cool, you could just tell he liked this girl a lot, maybe even loved her. Dante on the other hand, doted on Kakashi, anything and everything he done or said would face no question from her as to why he did it, she trusted him inexplicably. Dante sat quietly with her tea sipping it as Kakashis fingers played on her scalp, her eyes fluttered in pleasure. They were discussing how they would have nothing to do now whilst the kids were in an exam and they wouldn't have any missions, because the missions they had currently been doing were training.

"With our subordinates tied up in exams, we've got time on our hands" Kakashi said disinterested as his fingers massaged Dante's head, a smirk ran across her face as her thoughts went to how she could spend that time she glanced up at Kakashi and he grinned down at her knowing where her mind had gone, his finger poked her nose, making her wrinkle it up as she rubbed it with the back of her hand. This silent conversation didn't go unnoticed from Asuma, he leant over to tug a bit of Dante's hair, a grin on his face.

"Don't worry. We'll be busy again before you know it." She stuck her tongue out to the man as a reply just to have Kakashi poke her tongue, wagging his finger as if he was scolding her.

"Manners." he muttered and she playfully snapped at his finger. "Why?" he continued to ask his comrade.

"Word is, this year's first chief examiner is Morino Ibiki." Kakashi hung his head bringing it very close to Dante's.

"That sadist? Why did it have to be Ibiki?!" he wondered if the kids would even make it past this first exam, his initial change in confidence was picked up by Dante and she looked at him worried. He stroked her cheek and smiled to reassure her. Kurenai was the next to speak.

"Sadist?"

"Kurenai, you're still a newbie to the jounin elite, so you have no way of knowing."

"Why? What's he like?"

"He's a pro. A pro's pro..." Asuma mumbled as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"A pro? At what?"

"Torture and interrogation" a cloud of smoke left his mouth as he relaxed. Both Kurenai and Dante seemed to tense a little at this. The kids would be subjected to some serious mental walls, would they break, Dante was pretty sure the ninja that surrounded her here would not fall to interrogation, as she wouldn't, she had been the subject of torture as well as a torturer for information for her clan too. Of course that was how she was trained, she needed to change on the fly, whether to be a hard faced killer and attack her foes or pretend to be a lost little girl to get them to drop their guard before she killed them, so her entire clan worked hard and had at least one person good at torturing in a squad.

"Is Naruto smart enough to realise that he will be subjected to mental torture?" Dante looked back up at Kakashi, his faith in the kids seemed to be restored as he smiled down to her and lifted her chin so he could peck his lips against hers.

"They'll be just fine" he mumbled against her lips.

"So you kids have made it official eh?" Asuma chuckled.


	35. 35 A Night Off lemon

The time was passing slowly and Kakashi had made Dante train the whole time, they found that the kids and quite a few others had in fact passed; she had had no strawberry whatsoever, she knew that wasn't what was all to a relationship but it was one of the upsides wasn't it? Dante just couldn't get enough of him, his soft touch, and his calloused and hard man hands over the softest parts of her body, being swamped in his scent, and his lips against hers as well as his hips. Before him, no man, had even got close to her, let alone see her body and touch it. She had fallen for this man, and fallen hard.

She caught Kakashi's eye across the kitchen, currently she was in Kurenai's kitchen helping her refill snack bowls whilst Asuma, Kakashi, Iruka, Gai, Kotetsu and Izumo sat in her living room on the sofa, chairs and some cushions on the floor. Currently Kakashi had his nose in his beloved book whilst sneakily sending glances her way, whilst they waited for them to refill the snacks so they could carry on drinking and talking whilst a film played in the background.

"You and Kakashi make a cute couple." Kurenai purred.

"So do you and Asuma." Dante winked making the elder woman blush madly.

"Are we that obvious?"

"Are me and Kakashi?" she countered.

"Yeah you are." Kurenai laughed. "Whenever you two are together he's holding your hand and if he isn't his eyes don't leave you, he knows where you are constantly. You really like him?"

"I do." Dante looked over her shoulder to see the silver haired jounin in question seemed to be having a similar conversation with the smoking man in question. She smiled just as he looked up at her beckoning her over, "I've been summoned." Dante chuckled as she picked up a bowl of sweets in one hand and bowl strawberries in the other, Kurenai laughed as she followed her out. They placed the bowls on the small coffee table central to everyone except the strawberries. Dante made sure she kept the bowl close to her chest as she sat down beside Kakashi, whom sat on a chair, she sat between his legs and swatted his incoming hand away.

They all watched the scene play out and Dante realised maybe they were obvious, but hell she didn't care, she liked where she was and who she was with so why should she care. She picked up the biggest strawberry licking her lips and giggling like a school girl before popping the entire thing on her mouth and chomping loudly as she hummed with delight, the whole room was still watching her as she spoke with a full mouth.

"They are my favourite." She mumbled matter of factly as everyone held out their hand as a joke asking for one, she looked up at Kakashi expectantly. "Do I has to share?" she whined childishly, he nodded and she sighed, it took all of her being to hold out the bowl and watch as they were all plucked from her, it was as if she were watching her children grow up and leave home. She knew it was abnormal to have such an attachment to food but when you had a silver haired god that fed them to you before and after sex you started to love them and hate the day you had to share them. She knew everyone was just taking them because they were her favourite, although she laughed it off she was crying on the inside. She turned to Kakashi a look of pure hatred on her face but he just wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his lap, a blush made its way across her face and everyone averted their eyes going back to their conversations and drinking.

"I can't believe you made me share I have one left now." She waved it in his face, his hand grabbed hers as he pushed it to her mouth she noticed then he didn't have his gloves on, he saw her questioning gaze directed at his hand and put the strawberry to her lips before she could ask, then she felt his fingers of his other hand on the inside of her thigh. She gasped a little allowing Kakashi to slip the strawberry in, her gaze fell on the other occupants of the room, how they were positioned on the chair no one would have any idea he was doing it. His hand continued to stroke her thigh as she chewed, swallowing as quickly as she could to hiss at him.

"Don't... what if they notice?" she clenched her legs closed on his hand.

"They'll only notice if you make a scene." He had a wicked grin under his mask as he forced her legs apart to stroke her clit through her panties now chuckling as her eyes rolled in pleasure, she was defeated, if she made a scene now they would know that they were doing something, if she waited until she was a blushing moaning mess they would definitely know, and even if she could hold in the moans they would know when the wet noises came from her lower half. His strokes were soft and slow as she nuzzled into his neck in an attempt to keep eyes off of her face. She gently nibbled at his neck through his mask and she felt the effects of her nibbling as it dug into her behind, she shot him a glare.

"You're going to give me a numb bum." She hissed.

"I can't help that." He chuckled, purposefully jiffling in his seat to press it against her harder making it look as though he were trying to get comfortable. He pulled her panties to the side delicately moving his finger in circles around her entrance, her face portraying a 'You wouldn't dare' glare he answered by pushing in slowly and watching as Dante bit her lip to contain her moan. Not liking that reaction he pulled out to push back in with a little more force and pumping as hard as he could without drawing attention to his moving arm, eliciting a moan from her lips. Eyes turned to her and she shot off Kakashis lap.

"I need the toilet!" she yelled as she ran out of the room. She sat on the toilet her breathing rate very high, there was a knock at the door making her jump.

"Are you okay?" it was Gai and she sighed mentally.

"Yes thank you Gai, you should get back to the living room I'll be through in a minute." She got no answer and assumed he had left her to her thoughts, she might as well go now she was here, she felt a throbbing between her legs, her mind wandering to whether she could do it herself here, now that he had wound her up and denied her release. She decided against it knowing Kakashi would know and probably make fun of her. She sighed whilst she flushed and washed her hands to walk out into the chest of spandex wearing Gai. "Oooph" she fell back to have him catch her hand and roll her into his chest.

"Young and youthful Dante, you are quite clumsy, you need to train with me and my best student Lee, we can make sure you'll stay on your feet." He smiled a glint in his tooth and winked.

"You're gonna blind someone with that one day," she huffed. "I'm fine I'm not clumsy. I just like to keep everyone on their toes." She bluffed but Gai had his hand to his chin, thinking.

"Yes! This is an excellent form of training by actually training the ones around you. You must teach me." he had flames in his eyes. Dante stared up at him, he had still to let her go. She unwrapped herself from his arms setting them down by his sides with a small pat on his hands.

"But it's my secret training." She whispered her hand shielding her mouth from the others, they had not yet drawn their attention.

"PLEASE, PLEASE," he held her hands jumping up and down like a child and she laughed holding him to stop him from jumping and put her fingers to her lips shushing him and pointing to the rest of the group who had now turned to face them. He put his thumb up as he posed dramatically, she practically sweat dropped.

"Just watch." She whispered, as she turned walked back toward the group taking the route through everyone to get back to Kakashi, she tripped over Asuma's leg and began to fall over, Kotetsu and Izumo both shot to their feet to help her regain her balance. She thanked them both with a small kiss on the cheek drawing a blush from both boys, "You boys are always prepared huh?" she laughed as she walked over to Kakashi only to seriously trip over the corner of the table and fall toward him, he moved too late so she dragged him to the floor with her, they landed with a loud thump, she had her eyes closed but she felt him on top of her, his hot breath on her lips his arms beside her and knees taking most of his weight off her except for that of his previous arousal, that was still going strong and was currently pressed against her crotch.

She sighed a high tension sigh before she opened her eye to see Kakashi atop her, she smiled idiotically as he smirked at her. "You let me fall on purpose didn't you?" she whispered.

"You fell on purpose." He nodded his head toward the duo that had previously saved her as he whispered back.

"You can let me up now." She smirked.

"What if I don't want to?" she laughed and the moment was ruined by Gai falling face first to the floor in the middle of the room. She burst into a fit of laughter as everyone asked him if he was okay just to see him put his thumb up his face still flat against the floor. She even started snorting she found it that funny, Kakashi looked at her questioningly mouthing, 'did you get him to do that?' she laughed harder in return nodding her head; he chuckled with her before he burst out laughing. He sat up holding his stomach as Dante rolled on the floor holding hers. She had laughed so much it was starting to hurt and she started making 'ooo' noises, as soon as she or Kakashi stopped laughing they would look at one another and start all over again. The room had gone silent as the other ninja watched their comrades cry with laughter. They had never seen Kakashi like this, he was usually so cool and aloof, never one to laugh really, yet there he was in tears, with a girl he had met only a few months ago.

The mood returned to normal except a few snickers from Dante as she tried to not laugh at Gai who had a wad of paper up each nostril to stop the blood. They all laughed late into the night, and everyone started to leave. There was only Kakashi and Dante left with Kurenai and Asuma. They were now at the door saying their goodbyes.

"Are we walking you home Asuma?" Dante chirped and the man laughed scratching the back his neck.

"I'm not going just yet." Dante looked at him confused until she saw Kurenais blush.

"Oh I get it." She winked nudging him with her elbow. Kakashi grabbed her arm and pulled her down the steps as he waved over his shoulder. The night had descended quickly. She laughed as she jumped on his back wrapping her legs around him as his hands moved to support her backside. She placed her nose at the nape of his neck and inhaled deeply, relaxing in the scent that was Kakashi.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asked her.

"Yeah it was great." She giggled.

"What happened with Gai? How did you get him to fall over?" He chuckled as he thought about it.

"Well he called me clumsy and I said I wasn't, he then assumed it was a training regime in which I trained everyone else, I went along with it and you know Kotetsu and Izumo caught me. I didn't realise he would try it too." She burst into laughter and fell off Kakashis back, holding her stomach once again as she remembered Gai's face and the thing was, he wasn't even angry with her he just told everyone that they needed to train more. "So Kakashi, Gai told me you to have this contest to see who's the best?" he pulled her back to her feet, walking with her hand in his as he sighed.

"He did? It's not really a contest, just every once in a while he'll challenge me and we'll do something that can go from a sprint round the village to rock paper scissors, he tells me we are at 50-49 to me. I haven't really bothered to keep track." He smiled as she swung the hand that held his in an arc. The longer she was here the more carefree she became, she must have found this so relaxing to how she used to live, although he didn't want her to become too comfortable only to be ripped from him if Itachi or her father did succeed in retrieving her. He hadn't realised he had a frown until Dante looked at him.

"Turn that frown upside down mister, we don't have sad faces here." She was poking at his lips through his mask and he swatted her hand away playfully. She stopped outside the bath house looking up at the sign. He tugged her hand to try and get her moving. But noticed she was pulling him back. "I've never been in a bath house, what's it like?"

"Well it's warm and relaxing, there are three baths, ladies, men's and mixed." He said whilst she grinned at him. "It's also closed." Her grin grew wider.

"But they're open topped I can see the steam, and we're ninja no one will even know that we're there." She giggled pulling him over to the fence she jumped up easily flinging herself over. She had landed in the mixed bathing area. "I'm getting in with or without you, so I'll see you at home." He sighed before he hopped over too, to find she was already naked and in the bath. She was oohing and aahing in the steam. He stripped quickly grabbing a small towel from the side to drape over his face as he pulled off his mask. He could feel the water part as she made her way to him. She settled on his hips her arms around his neck as she grinned, pulling herself closer to him in every way. Her soft breasts were pressed against his toned chest, her flat stomach against his six-pack. And her warmth against his slowly hardening member.

She kissed him through the thin flannel on his face as he just watched her she moved lower placing open mouthed kisses on his jaw, neck and eventually shoulders and collar bone, he groaned. "Ahh fuck that's good." She chuckled against his skin her hand made its way down his abdomen leaving goosebumps on his skin even in this hot water. She touched his member just about standing to attention as she pumped slowly her eyes were shining with a mischievous sparkle.

"You know Kakashi I can hold my breath for quite a long time." She smirked.

"Really? I'd like to see that." He smirked back. She sucked in a breath before going below the water's surface, she gripped his hips tightly guiding her mouth to his tip taking it in slowly and sucking hard, he bucked into her mouth and he could feel her body shake as if she were giggling. He moved his hands up and down her back and he could feel the vibrations of her moans on his shaft, as she tongued it roughly he could feel the tip at the back of her throat and her hand as it cupped his balls caressing them lovingly, she had tortured him achingly slowly for three minutes before she came back up gasping for air, he chuckled pulling her close again as one of his hands dipped below the water's surface. "Not the most elegant surfacing, but that was amazing."

She felt his fingers treading her hips and melted into his chest, he moved the flannel from his face to the edge of the bath so he could capture her lips as he pushed two fingers into her swallowing her gasp and moan, she opened her legs wider giving him more access, his tongue searched her mouth as she became a whimpering mess his fingers pumping into her faster and faster, her body was tensing and relaxing, her mind sparked wildly, putting her on the brink of an orgasm. Sparks of pleasure erupted in her mind as well as her body, Kakashi noticed she had started to move her hips in time with his hand meeting his thrusts. She battled for dominance of the kiss and not getting it she grasped his member tightly pumping torturously slow and holding Kakashis hips down so he couldn't thrust into her hand. He grumbled in annoyance making her laugh and nibble his tongue.

"Please Kakashi?" she whimpered, he knew what she was asking for but...

"I haven't got anything with me, I thought you could have waited until we got home" he apologised.

"Please?" she pleaded.

"We really shouldn't. What if-" she pressed her lips to his as she impaled herself on him, he groaned into her mouth, did this class as rape? He wasn't going to stop her. She moved slow and sluggish, the water slowing down her thrusts as she tried to push against it. He sighed, although it felt good it would take an awful long time for her to reach her orgasm, he'd be lucky if she reached one at all before him, he wasn't hitting any of the spots that made her scream. He stopped to pull out of her making her grumble and cling onto him.

"It's okay I'm just changing the position. Hold on to the side." He moved her so he was behind and she held the edge of the bath he set her feet down so she was steady, he bent her over slightly to allow him easier access, his tip rubbed against her. She mewled pushing herself back on him, but he pulled away not letting her have own way just yet. "You'll need to try and keep quiet, if we get found its going to be difficult to explain." He whispered in her ear, his voice husky, this was taking a lot of self restraint to not just pummel her into next Tuesday. She nodded in reply biting her lip as she looked over her shoulder, a look she knew he struggled to resist.

He pushed into her slowly, he could feel how much tighter she was this way, taking her from behind. She had her fingers in her mouth as she bit back her moan. He pulled out and pushed in kicking off with a fast pace, if they could get finished before someone found them, although he had to admit to himself the fear of getting caught only added to his arousal. He pounded into her pulling her hips back to meet his harder the water sloshing all around them and the sound of their skin slapping. Her moans were coming louder and louder, one of his hands went to her mouth as the other massaged her clit, she sucked his fingers tasting herself on them, she pushed back into him allowing him to go that little bit deeper skimming across the spot that sent shivers down her spine as pleasure coursed through her veins, he pushed harder rubbing her clit in circles faster, her limbs ceased to listen her legs were giving way, he continued to push her pleasure boundaries she was writhing beneath him her eyes glazed over as she watched him, he was a glorious sight to behold, his toned hard body shimmering under the moonlight, the droplets of water making him shimmer all the more, although his hair was damp it still defied gravity as his fringe stuck to his sweat covered forehead. She could see all his muscles working in his arms and torso as he pounded himself into her and she couldn't hold back anymore.

"I'm ... I'm gonna, I'm."

"Ride it out" he grunted. He bit her shoulder harshly and she screamed his name as she came, her walls constricting Kakashi, he had no time to pull out he came in her, hard, his whole body shook with sweet rapture. He laughed as he pulled her in for a kiss; she was half lidded and grinning.

"That **was** relaxing" she grinned. She hugged him tight. "I'm sorry you didn't want to." She went quiet.

"It's not that I didn't want to, I did. I want you most of the time the only thing that stops me is the fact we are usually in public." He laughed. But she didn't smile; normally she would look at him with that silly grin. "Silly pup, cheer up." His fingers curled under her chin as he drew her into a soft kiss. Her eyes widened.

"Someone's coming." She whispered, panic on her face.

"What... who? Do you know them?" he said alarmed.

"No, but they don't seem hostile, they seem strong. They know their way around the village, he must have heard us, he's by the fence." Before he could ask her anything else she dove into the water.

"Kakashi?" an older man's voice came.


	36. 36 Just Whistle

A man hopped over the fence and made his way toward Kakashi as Kakashi placed the small towel back over his face. The man had a large mane of white hair and a massive red coat. He seemed to know Kakashi as he relaxed into a friendly gait and a wolfish grin.

"Is that you Kakashi?" the man asked. Kakashi waved his hand half heartedly to acknowledge the older man. The man smirked crouching down at the edge of the bath. "I could have sworn I heard a girl in here, I thought I could do some research, sounded like it would have been good." The older man grinned at Kakashi as he shrugged.

"How have you been lord Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked with a yawn.

"I've been good. And yourself?"

"Good" Kakashi nodded, his hand sunk under the water, it was reaching three minutes Dante would need air soon, she was by his legs gripping them for dear life as her breath started to run out her grip on his leg got tighter, she may have been trying to get Kakashi to send them away but you can't just send away a legendary Sannin, can you?

"You know these baths are closed at this time, I never saw you to be one to break the rules." He grinned. Kakashi had both hands under the water pulling Dante to the surface.

"One can be tempted now and then." he said nonchalantly, She breached the surface gasping for air, her hair over her face. Her hands pulled her hair back to find that Jiraiya had leant quite close to her, his smile wider than a Cheshire cats and he had a face of giddy glee.

"Oh I can see the temptation." He looked her over as Dante grinned at him and slowly hid behind Kakashi. She had gone all silly and shy, Kakashi smiled at her under his flannel. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to comfort her and let her know there was no need to be afraid.

"Dante this is Lord Jiraiya, he's one of the three legendary sannin. Jiraiya this is Dante." Dante held out her hand to shake Jiraiya's, and he took it placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

"It's good to meet you. Heh heh heh. I knew I heard something. Kakashi you sly dog." The old man nudged Kakashi, but Kakashi shrugged it off.

"Dante this man wrote the Icha Icha series." Kakashi said.

"Oh my god, really? I love the book, well I haven't finished the first one yet, but Kakashi let me read it and it's awesome, you're awesome." She hadn't realised she had stood up in her excitement showing her breasts to the old man until he fell over blood dripping from his nose and Kakashi pulled her back down so her chest was below the water, shaking his head. The man jumped to his feet having regained his composure quickly.

"I'm glad you like it I don't have many female fans." He rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

"Well I hope you don't find me rude but I'm a little tired and I'd like to go home." She smiled up at the old man, he seemed harmless enough, she couldn't understand why he was hanging around the bath, and then realisation hit her, he stood outside to see if he could see anyone. "Did he see?" she hissed at Kakashi and Jiraiya laughed.

"No sadly I missed out. And I'm not stopping you, you can leave." He grinned.

"Sir, if you wouldn't mind turning around then." He made no attempt to move and Dante looked at Kakashi, "well, what do I do?" Kakashi shook his head standing, he had nothing to worry about, Jiraiya couldn't see him through the water, he walked to the side near his clothes and shook off most of the water, of course Jiraiya's eyes were still on Dante so he didn't have to cover himself up, he picked a towel up drying himself before getting dressed. Whilst Dante waited she played with the water and Jiraiya watched her, she was creating a small whirlpool with her chakra from her hands.

"Hey, that's pretty neat. You've got good chakra control." She smiled at his compliment.

"Thanks, name an animal."

"A toad" she nodded and he watched as she pulled her hand out of the water but the water stuck to her hand as if she wore an invisible glove, he saw her tongue lick her lip in concentration as the water in her palm took the form of a small toad hopping about from hand to hand. "That is ... beyond good that is amazing, excellent chakra control. Who was your sensei?"

"I ... I didn't have one. I'm self taught." She mumbled. The toad fell out of form in her palms and Kakashi called her over, he shielded her with the towel as she climbed out, Jiraiya watched her he could see her building her chakra as close to her skin as possible and with a small eruption the water fell of her body leaving her body and hair bone dry.

"What's your name again kid?"

"Dante."

"No. You're real name." Dante looked at him, her look was harsh. She didn't know who this man was, how would he know that Dante wasn't her real name. Kakashi looked at her slightly worried too.

"I have no use for it, no one alive knows it except for my father and we aren't exactly on good terms. However my surname is Okami, it's my father's name. My family's name was Jigen, I didn't like them and so I don't use it." She tugged on her clothes. This man had just fallen down a few pegs in her book. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just you seem very efficient with chakra, so obviously you're a high ranking ninja. But I haven't seen you before anywhere, not even the name rings a bell." He had his hand to his chin in deep thought.

"It wouldn't, my clan only had ties to the Hyuga clan through my father, and the Uchiha through my grandfather, I myself only knew Minato Namikaze in passing and the eldest Uchiha boy: Itachi. I had met Sasuke too, he used to be a sweet kid. And Kakashi." She watched as the man known as Jiraiya walked up to her, Kakashi had thrown the towel to the side he stood watching Dante, her face hadn't turned hostile but she wasn't her usual friendly face either. This was the most she talked about her past, although Kakashi never asked her so maybe that's why she never said.

"The fourth Hokage? He was my student." Jiraiya smiled as he closed the gap between them, she looked up at him but was not intimidated by the fact he was almost two feet taller. "You seem pretty angry; a minute ago you were all smiles." He pushed her buttons.

"I don't like my past, I'd rather not think about it much less talk about it. Besides I have only just got some of my memory back so I don't know it all myself. If you wish to test my skills then please ask, do not push my buttons." Dante gripped Kakashis hand and he returned her squeeze.

"Well it's a bit late now, but maybe we will have a spar sometime soon. I didn't mean to offend you."

"I have taken no offence; it has been a pleasure... Lord Jiraiya." Kakashi could feel her push her chakra out to him, she was getting a feel for him.

"Come on Dante you can cut the link, he won't hurt you." He sighed, he should have known from when she let him shake her hand that she would have linked herself to him just in case. She lowered her head ashamed that she didn't trust someone whom Kakashi seemed well acquainted with.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, I didn't know who he was." Jiraiya looked at the two confused, he had no idea what they were talking about, but he was sure he would have plenty of time to talk to this 'Dante' in the near future. Especially seeing as Kakashi was Naruto's sensei and Dante seemed to be the girlfriend of Kakashi.

"Well I'll let you kids get on, I have women to please and research to do. I'll most likely see you around." Jiraiya waved over his shoulder as he left, Dante's body relaxed and she sighed.

"I'm sorry Kakashi."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." He turned away from her and hopped back over the fence, waiting on the other side for her when she hadn't moved he called to her. "Coming?" she was by his side and holding his hand. He could feel the shame rolling off her. "You're okay." He leaned over to her smiling but her lips didn't change. "I knew your name wasn't Dante, your father said when he was here, he didn't say what your name actually was, but, I figured it was something to do with your past so I didn't bring it up." She threw her arms around him tears falling silently down her cheeks. "I figured you would tell me when you were ready."

"You're too good for me." she nuzzled into him.

"No I'm not, we all deserve chances." He stroked her the back of her head as she looked up to him. There was something in his eye she had never seen before, it was sorrow. Although he didn't know her real name, she hadn't given him a false name to hide who she was, he knew about her, she had told him a lot about herself as her memories resurfaced. She had no idea about him, she had told him she watched him when he was young but that didn't mean she knew him, she had no idea that he lost his best friend because he wouldn't help his team. He had lost everyone who was important to him and having Dante here and now in his arms was another chance for him, to do it right. "Let's get home, I'm still a little damp, I don't want to catch a cold." He gave a little sneeze as he said this making Dante laugh and nod. She took his hand and led him home. She was smiling again and he loved it, she seemed to shine brighter when she did. Tomorrow they would find out if the kids passed the second exam.

Dante was feeling pretty glum without Naruto around, she was enjoying having Kakashi to herself for sure, but she found herself looking at Ichirakus whenever she passed hoping to see the blonde haired, orange jumpsuit wearing bundle of fun. Pretty glum without Sakura too if she was honest, even Sasuke although he had changed a bit from when he was 5 or 6, she remembered playing with him when Itachi said that he didn't have the time and poke his forehead. She would kiss Sasuke on the mark on his forehead and take his hand. Itachi would then play after five minutes of sulking. Dante enjoyed the time she spent with the Uchiha brothers, it got her away from the seriousness and the s-ranked missions her grandfather forced on her. It seemed to her Itachi too had too much responsibility thrust upon his shoulders for such a young and talented boy.

She felt a lot of fear for Sasuke, she had overheard a conversation between Kakashi and the Hokage that Sasuke was attacked by a man during the exam known as Orochimaru, a former ninja of Konoha and one of the three legendary sannin. She had also heard he was Anko's sensei, or she guessed seeing as Anko had the strongest reaction against him by far, she let her mind wander, maybe that was why Anko seemed so hard faced most of the time, the one person she trusted most left her with nothing but blame that she could only put on herself. Dante hadn't let on to Kakashi that she overheard but she had an inkling he knew that she heard anyway. The man left a curse mark on Sasuke's neck and from what she could make out he could have died or could be dead now and they won't know until tomorrow, Dante was sure she could still feel his chakra though so she wasn't too worried.

Although she didn't fully understand why they hadn't stopped the exam, Orochimaru had said if they did he would attack the village, but when it ended wouldn't he just attack anyway. She would protect Kakashi and the kids with all her might if it came to that, she wasn't a stranger to war or the killing that came with it. But it still had her wondering what the Hokage was thinking.

Her eyes were caught by a bird in the sky, she placed her knuckle in her mouth a small whistle left her lips "piiiiiiii, piiiiiii." This brought Kakashi out of his thoughts to look at the bird too, it answered her call and she smiled.

"What's that?" he asked not recognising the bird.

"It's a lovebird." She said sheepishly, "The whistle is how I used to signal to my squad I was in position or I needed them; the birds would mimic it and pass it along." She smiled up at Kakashi. "So if you ever need me just whistle okay?" he brought his finger to his mouth as she did but ended up with just a whoosh of air leaving his lips, she giggled at him.

"No like this." She licked her knuckle and put her knuckle into his mouth folding his tongue over below it. "Now blow." He did so a whistle pushing past her knuckle, he was surprised he did it and seemed quite happy with it. "You need to wet the knuckle first seeing as your mask is in the way. Try again." He placed his knuckle back in the position she had hers and the whistle erupted very loud. She laughed shushing him. "People are in bed." She giggled. The bird crowed back to Kakashis whistle and he seemed mighty pleased with himself.

"You whistle like that if you need me." he whispered, she smiled at him he was so sweet. "But what if they just make that noise? And you didn't whistle it." her smile fell a little.

"That's not their normal tweet so they won't. Lovebirds mate for life, they only use that one if they have lost their mate or if their mate has passed. It's very rarely used. They don't leave each other, so when one dies the other gives up living and dies of a broken heart. The other lovebirds mimic it as if mourning for the pair." Her smile had dissolved into a frown as they continued walking he could see his apartment now.

"That's oddly romantic." He said with a strange tone to his voice. She looked at him and smiled.

"If we ever need each other, we'll whistle just like that." She laughed, as she held his hand again, they walked into the apartment and not saying a word to one another. They sat in Kakashi's living room reading their own books on his sofa, her head on his lap as one of his hands subconsciously stroked her forehead, her book touched his knuckles and he couldn't help but chuckle as she had fallen asleep reading, he took the book out of her hand putting her book mark in place and placed it gently on the table beside his. He debated on leaving her there or carrying her to bed. He thought if he left her when she awoke she would storm in to him waking him up too.

He picked her up gently and her head lolled against his chest a small mumble leaving her lips, she had already gotten into her pyjamas when they first got home, so he rested her gently in bed before climbing in beside her and pulling her close, she sighed and he could feel her smile against his neck, this only made him hold her tighter as he rolled over to face her so his forehead touched hers. He placed a small kiss on her lips whispering against them.

"Good night, Pup."


	37. 37 THEY PASSED!

This was it, the Hokage was standing in front of the remaining teams, and there were 7 teams left. The proctors and jounin that were the teams sensei's all stood behind the Hokage, Dante stood beside Kakashi and next to Gai, she was shifting her weight from one foot to the other and back. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were just there, she began chewing the inside of her cheek, she just wanted to jump on them and cuddle them. Kakashi held her arm in place.

"Just a little longer" he whispered in her ear. He smiled at her, he was glad she was so excited to see the kids again. A man with long hair in a ponytail and a music note on his headband kept catching her attention, she could feel his chakra and it felt disgusting. She kept giving him sidelong glances and when he finally noticed her looking she felt something, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Ah, fear, she thought, she looked at the man and narrowed her eyes, a wolf would gladly accept a challenge from a snake, and the man seemed to be taken by surprise that she wasn't a crumbling mess of a person. "Stop staring it's rude." Kakashi whispered in her ear making her jump and her attention was back on the Hokage.

"Your students made an impressive showing! I wonder how much of it was dumb luck... Not that it matters. My team is bound to knock them out in the next round." Gai boasted. "At the next level, it will be about their abilities... or lack thereof. Ah, well... sometimes being young is all about learning to deal with heartbreak, eh, Kakashi?"

"Huh? ... I'm sorry... did you say something?" Kakashi answered with the aloof attitude that got to Gai so much. Dante snickered behind her hand trying her hardest not to laugh out loud, she noticed that Gai's team were watching them, it was obvious Lee was all about Gai, but she could see the girl with buns appreciated Kakashis looks more, even though you couldn't see most of his face, she was failing terribly and Kakashis hand went to her mouth, she could see his smirk behind his mask, he leant down to her ear. "Shhh, the Hokage will tell us off." This only made her laugh more and she was now making choking noises. She stopped immediately when a boy with grey hair put his hand up to leave. She heard Naruto shout his name.

"Kabuto!" Dante immediately brought down her walls, she heard the Hokage and Anko talking about him, saying that he was mediocre in the academy. Nothing about this boy felt mediocre, she hadn't realised she had been growling until Kakashi whispered.

"What's wrong Pup?" he looked slightly worried. Dante saw then Kabuto had a quick moment of eye contact with the sound nin jounin with the long hair in a ponytail.

"I don't like him. He feels icky." She said in a childish tone. Making Kakashi chuckle, but he had known her long enough to trust her instinct. He too would keep an eye on him. Dante looked back at the kids to see Sakura crying and Sasuke moaning at her, although she didn't know what they were saying. The Hokage and proctors were talking about taking Sasuke out until Kakashi spoke.

"And you really think he'll just go quietly if you order that? Keep in mind... he's a member of the Uchiha clan." The Hokage sided with Kakashi, Sasuke would be allowed to continue. A match was called, Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yoroi were called to stay for the first preliminary fight. As everyone made their way to the railings that overlooked the ring, Dante was so full of excitement she ran to the squad, pulling all three into a hug.

"You all made it, I'm so proud of you." They all smiled sheepishly, Dante grasped Sakura's and Naruto's hand pulling them up to the sides as Kakashi spoke to Sasuke. Dante could feel the tension coming from the two genin, they were worried about their comrade, the same could be said for Kakashi, she could feel the worry rolling off the group. She watched as Sasuke was being thrown around like a rag doll her hands were clenching the bars Kakashi had to pull her away as the metal creaked under the pressure, a mould of her fingers left on the bar. Naruto shouted something at Sasuke but she didn't hear him she just wanted to jump down there and protect the boy.

Sasuke then turned the battle around, the dynamic of the room changed and she felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as a disgusting chakra leaked from Sasuke's body, she broke out of Kakashis hold as he too seemed a little stunned, Dante's eyes sailed over the other jounin too, she saw the sound jounin lick his lips his eyes locked onto Sasuke shock on his features as Sasuke quelled the repulsive chakra. A small gasp left her mouth as Sasuke beat his opponent to the floor. The boy stood although worse for wear and Kakashi was down there with him and already walking the boy out of the hall, he motioned with his hand to Dante that he would be back momentarily. That was all well and good, she knew where he was. The next match had been called and she wasn't too worried until she saw that the sound nin jounin had disappeared. She felt for Kakashis chakra and pinpointed his location. She brought her hands to her face in the seal of the ram focusing her chakra for teleportation jutsu.

"Where are you going Dante?" Naruto belted.

"Stay here I'll be back." She smiled to ease the boys' tension. She arrived outside a dark hall, the sound of birds chirping immediately met her ears, it was a noise she knew well, Kakashis Raikiri. She rounded the corner and the noise of the chirping stopped, a look of pure horror on Kakashi's face as the man who had caused Kakashi to falter laughed and turned to leave, coming face to face with Dante.

"Orochimaru?" she inquired a growl to her voice.

"Yes, and who might you be? Such a dear little flower." His voice had a singsong tone to it. She felt him exert his chakra in the same manner he had at Kakashi, trying to instil fear in her heart showing her images of her death. She remained unaffected which brought a surprised smile to his face. "Hohoho, what are you?" he purred. Dante flexed her chakra back in the same manner that she would use in a serious fight, the man before her froze his body shaking with fear as his eyes scanned the area.

He couldn't believe that this child had openly challenged him, his eyes scanned the area, he felt for sure he was being watched and felt seconds away from being torn apart by a pack of wolves. His eyes settled back on her, a smirk on her lips. She knew what he was feeling, she made him feel it. He didn't have the effect on her as he did with Kakashi, because you have to fear death, why would she when even Itachi couldn't kill her, her chakra would take on a mind of its own if she was near death, ripping the lifeforce out of any living creature be it plant, animal or human, so she couldn't be killed so easily.

"Who are you?" he managed to stumble a few steps forward.

"A pack leader doesn't turn down a challenge even one against a poisonous snake." She laughed. He watched as she bent down her hand glowing, chakra was swirling in her hand taking the form of a kunai.

"Now that is extraordinary. How did you slip under my radar?" He chortled as he continued to pace toward her with shaky steps. She lowered herself to almost all fours, ready to pounce.

"You have to leave survivors to be heard of." She smirked. Kakashi struggled to watch her, this right now wasn't the Dante he knew, she was slipping back to what she used to be, to what she hated to be and wanted to change. Orochimaru laughed at her answer.

"Aren't you just precious?" he smiled, he had ceased shaking, his curiosity overriding his fear as he stood before her. "Would you like to come with me? I could give everything you ever wanted." He held his palm out to her. Dante's face changed from a smirk to one of confusion, what was this guy up to? She looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke unconscious on the floor and Kakashi signalling her to let him leave, fear screamed from his body. Her eyes flickered from Orochimaru's outstretched hand to his face. From his glare she could tell he was so sure of himself, he actually believed that right now she was debating whether she should go with him, and from Kakashis stance he thought she was considering it too. He made to run to her but with a flicker of her hand he stayed put, Orochimaru had missed her signal, his eyes focused on hers.

"How about you remove that mark from little Uchiha's neck." She growled. He laughed back at her.

"I wouldn't do that. Nothing is that special to warrant that. And from the way you say 'little' I assume you know the elder one, very strong that one, very strong indeed." He licked his lips, Dante's blood boiled in distaste.

"You know Itachi?" her voice faltered a little and she mentally slapped herself for showing it, rule number 25, never show your emotions. "Ugh, I don't need anything from you, I have all I need." Her eyes flickered ever so slightly to Kakashi, he could see her muscles coil, she was about to pounce.

"Dante don't." She stopped on Kakashis command and Orochimaru took note of this walking out passing the girl with a sickening smile.

"What a good dog you are." He laughed. Then he was gone. Dante ran to Kakashi, feeling him over checking he was okay. Her hands searched him feverishly and when she saw that he wasn't hurt she sighed in relief turning to the small raven-haired boy on the floor she pulled the boy to her chest stroking his hair rocking him backwards and forwards humming a lullaby as her hand took a green glow and she lowered it to the boys chest.

"What did you think you were doing challenging him?" Kakashi's voice was harsh as he picked Sasuke up. He really wanted to shout at her for reverting to what she didn't want to be.

"I don't want to lose you Kakashi, I'd do anything, become anyone if it kept you safe." She whimpered, she seemed to have understood his unspoken question, he sighed shaking his head.

"Come on we better get him to hospital and then get back to the kids, we don't want to miss their fights now do we?" he tried to lighten his tone, but she felt awful and followed him like a scolded child. She wanted to know who this Orochimaru guy was, how he knew Itachi. And why Kakashi was so scared. Was he really that strong that they would risk Sasuke just not to go to war with him? The man looked and smelt like a snake, he moved like one too. This just made her hate him more. Her hands were shaking with rage, was he after Itachi too? Would she protect Itachi like she had tried to Kakashi just now? She was so unsure of herself, she didn't know who she was anymore, all she knew what she used to be and who she wanted to become.

But how was she meant to be that person? Whenever her old self shone through she could feel the disgust roll off Kakashi as he looked at her, his look would return to that of love and cherish once she had returned to the weak blushing girl he had come to know, but to protect him she needed to become what he hated, what she hated. Could she live with that? Could he live with that? Or would he close her out? She now stood outside a private hospital room whilst Kakashi sorted out the ANBU patrols for the boy. She shook her head trying to get rid of the look on Kakashis face the harshness in his voice when she faced Orochimaru.

Before she knew it her nose was filled with the smell of Kakashi as he stood right in front of her, the tip of her nose grazing his flak. She looked up at him timidly expecting to see hate or at least anger in his steel coloured eye. She found nothing, only worry and concern. She hadn't realised it but he had been watching her for a few minutes, balling her fists and shaking her head, angered mumbles passing her lips. Kakashi knew that she hated herself now for what she had done, but it wasn't her hating herself for it, it was her hating herself because she felt he had disapproved of her actions. It was now he realised being put in the same predicament on her side, he would have very much done the same thing.

He draped his arm over her shoulders pulling her close once again. His lips against her hair as he inhaled her scent, she smelt of him, his shampoo, his conditioner, even his bodywash, she surrounded herself with all the things that made him.

"He'll be okay, and we'll be okay Pup," a small smile tugged at her lips when he used a pet name he had given to her, he was the only person to give her one that wasn't an insult.

"Uh-huh" she agreed. "Let's go." She took his hand and they were soon back in the arena.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! DANTE!" Naruto and Sakura shouted.

"Yo" Kakashi and Dante said in unison, Dante mimicked his tone and salute perfectly making herself chuckle and Kakashi huff at her childishness, although he really wanted to smile.

"What do you mean 'YO'?! What about Sasuke is he okay?" Sakura belted. Dante hugged her hushing her.

"He's gonna be just fine, he's sleeping in the infirmary as we speak." Kakashi smiled and the two genin relaxed. Dante was watching the match on the floor, it was another genin she had never met from the leaf village against the Kankurō boy from the sand village, Kankurō was currently in a bind, literally, a sickening crack was heard as the hall fell silent and Dante had tilted her head in confusion at first, everyone had thought he was dead but she could still feel his chakra.

"The mummy" she whispered from beside Kakashi, he looked to her perplexed. Until the boy appeared unravelling himself from the bandages and his puppet broke out of its cast of his body. The boy was better at puppetry than she first assumed, she may have struggled if she did start a fight with them in the street after all. Sakura was the next to go, against a girl called Ino Yamanaka she immediately felt Sakura's chakra tense up as the girl she assumed to be Ino looked at her. "Sakura?" the small pink-haired girl turned toward Dante, pulling her into a hug that Dante always seemed to give. Dante surprised even herself, before these kids she had never hugged anyone to comfort them, if anything she would have left them to their own inner turmoil.

"You can do this Sakura, have faith." Dante pulled her away from her, her hands on her shoulders she was pulsing her chakra into Sakura in relaxing waves, Sakura could feel her body relax and her confidence grew. And she took to her stage. Kakashi was glad to have Dante here to sort out all the girl problems.

"COME ON SAKURA BEAT THAT GIRL TO A PULP!" Dante belted pumping her fist in the air, Kakashi sweat dropped. Maybe not, she was too easily riled up and had as much experience as him when it came to girl problems. Sakura smirked at Dante's behaviour and she was drawing a lot of attention, he had to pull her away from the bar.

"Calm down." He chuckled in her ear as he pulled her back to his side. "You're drawing attention." She looked around to see Kurenai stifling a laugh as Asuma just shook his head a smile on his lips. Dante smiled up at him, his attention was soon back on the fight, as they traded blow for blow. Suddenly she was overcome by a stomach cramp, she dropped to her knees, Kakashi hadn't noticed yet his eyes on the fight. The feeling became more intense, she had had a few stomach cramps and had some days of feeling sick in the morning and even days where she fancied something in particular or nothing at all, she hadn't thought much of it, it was Kurenai to notice her first. Dante had her head against the wall as she hugged her knees to her chest her face screwed as though she were in pain. Dante felt eyes on her meeting Kurenai's worried gaze with her own, she took a deep breath and steadied herself against the pain before standing up, smiling and waving to Kurenai to disarm any apprehension the elder kunoichi felt, it didn't work but it stopped her walking over and alerting Kakashi to the problem.

The next thing she knew Kakashi wasn't at her side but picking Sakura up and bringing her up to the sidelines. She caught herself thinking, how long was she in pain, had Kakashi seen her? And what was this pain? Kakashi smiled at her, and she smiled timidly back, so he hadn't seen but she could still feel Kurenai's worried gaze on her, she decided ignoring all Kurenai's attempts to make eye-contact was the way to go.


	38. 38 I HAVE Suffered to be Where I am!

The pain had now subsided and she no longer felt sick, she felt relaxed and peaceful as she held Kakashis hand. He hadn't noticed her pain after all, or he was just waiting until they were alone to ask her about it, but by the relaxed look in his eye when he looked at her she believed it to be the former. Naruto had had his battle and had won, she cheered him on frantically much to Kakashis embarrassment, but she couldn't stand it. Everyone was standing there looking down on Naruto as if he were a dunce and a piece of dirt. Almost the same look her grandfather and the rest of her clan used to give her, he detested her too.

So she cheered for Naruto much to everyone's annoyance, although it wasn't a hateful annoyance, even Kakashi had told her to calm down a few times, but she couldn't stand it all these people looking at him like he was a failure. He worked so hard to get noticed, to make people like him and they still shunned him and looked down on him no matter what he did. She wouldn't have it. She hugged Naruto jumping up and down with him, she looked like an idiot and she knew she did. She could feel the looks on her, feel the chakra as she demanded their attention they all wondered whether she was actually worth anything. She looked younger than what she was and she was also small in build so everyone just assumed she was weak. How wrong they were and oh, how much she wanted to show just how strong she was.

It was now time for Neji and Hinata's match. She had hoped against hope Hinata would pull out and forfeit the match, but with words of encouragement from Naruto she gladly accepted the battle much to Dante's disdain. This girl had no chance against Neji that much was apparent before the match, she wasn't even giving him a good work out. The conversation had turned towards the Byakugan and Kekkei Genkai, Kakashi included Dante in this conversation.

"Dante has a Kekkei Genkai too. With hers she was able to stand against the head of the Hyuga clan unharmed as well as fighting Hinata and Neji before him." With the mention of her name her eyes were torn from battle to turn to face a shocked Naruto, Sakura and Lee. The bowled haired boy spoke first.

"You were able to stand against Neji and the gentle fist?" he had awe in his voice, there was someone that may be able to beat a genius after all.

"Uh, yeah." She said, her voice wavered a little.

"Because of your Kekkei Genkai?" Sakura questioned.

"Well that helped a little but she is an excellent kunoichi, she rivals my skill, she may even surpass me." Kakashi explained his hand affectionately at the small of her back rubbing circles into her spine with his thumb.

"What's your Kekkei Genkai Dante?" Naruto asked. D shuffled nervously.

"Well, it's hard to explain... I am able to link my Keirakukei, my chakra pathways, to my opponents." The three genin watched her astounded, Kakashi also wanted to know a bit more about it having seen it in action but not being able to discern any properties from it, he was more than curious. "If I can make physical contact with my opponents the link is much stronger and I can pull much more chakra from my opponent in a shorter time, but I can link with them by throwing out multiple, uh, I'll say strings, once I've linked with the opponents Keirakukei I can draw on their chakra using it to cast my own jutsu." This much Kakashi knew, he wanted to see if she was going to go into further detail, he smiled at her. "Also because I draw on my opponent's chakra I am able to use their nature, like if I knew how to manipulate my chakra and hand signs to perform a Raikiri as long as I drew on Kakashis chakra or anyone with lightning natured chakra I would be able to use that move." The introduction of chakra nature totally bamboozled the kids and Dante had to tell them to forget what she said, they would learn about it later, but Kakashi was surprised.

"Really? You could use my Raikiri?" he asked.

"Yup, if I knew the correct hand signs to summon the chakra correctly I could. Although if you used it enough around me I essentially would be able to just feel the way you manipulate your chakra and I would be able to use it, but that would take a long time to master. I can only really use transformation and shadow clone jutsu without any hand signs at all, most of my own I have whittled down to one hand, but that attracts too much attention so I tend not to do it." She said holding Kakashi's hand smiling up at him sincerely.

"So how did that help against Neji and the gentle fist technique?" Lee asked.

"Well, with my Keirakukei linked, I am able to basically transfer the damage dealt to myself onto my linked opponent, so against Neji when he attacked my organs the damage was transferred to his own body, the fight had to be stopped before he harmed himself further." She yawned. She was starting to get tired and she hadn't even done anything today, was it because of her stomach ache. "the Byakugan can see it very easily seeing as it is composed of chakra, but only Hiashi Hyuga and another have been able to sever my connection and they have both done it in different ways, I'm sure given enough time in battle Neji would be able to figure how to as well."

"You have inherited your genius through blood too then?" Lee asked Dante and her eyes narrowed.

"No my Kekkei Genkai is a one off, my blood comes from three clans, they have merged to form my Kekkei Genkai. I am the first one to wield it and will probably be the last. I have had to work out what I can do through trial and error, the journey has not been without pain." Dante pulled up her tank top slightly as she said this and the genins eyes were drawn to her torso, they looked over the scars and burns left on her body as she also showed them her arms and thighs, she was covered in them and Sakura remembered them all too well from the time she had cleaned Dante's body in the land of the waves. They all averted their eyes nervously, they had assumed she was just given power and could wield it, when that had not been the case. Kakashi pulled her too him his lips pressed against her forehead, mumbling sweet nothings, she was hurt that they had assumed she hadn't worked for what she had achieved.

Her attention was back on the match, Hinata's arse was being handed to her, she was coughing up blood, and Dante could feel her body was failing, but with Naruto shouting she just wasn't going to quit. Dante was willing Naruto to shut up, why hadn't the proctor stepped in? Why hadn't Kurenai stopped the match? Then the words left Hinata's lips, that it was in fact Neji that was suffering from the cadet and main branches problems and not herself. Neji snapped and Kakashi wasn't quick enough to stop Dante.

Dante was the first on the floor protecting Hinata, she drew back her fist ready to punch Neji in the face, her arm span was longer than his so she might have been able to stop him, if not she would take the blow and she was more likely to survive than Hinata was. Neji saw Dante step in and he wasn't afraid to go through her to get to Hinata, he saw her fist come to his face. And everything stopped. Gai held the boy round his neck as Kurenai had his legs. Hayate had his fingers pressed to his head as Kakashi held his striking arm as well as Dante's fist that was still glowing with chakra. The boy was even angrier now, thinking that Hinata had special protection because she was a main branch family member. Dante pulled her hand from Kakashis grip to catch Hinata as she collapsed and fell unconscious.

Kurenai screamed for the medics. Dante panicked the girl was coughing up blood left, right and centre, her heart was failing. She summoned her chakra hastily to her hands a green glow enveloping them as she pressed her hands to Hinata's chest. The paramedics came over with a stretcher, Dante panicked she could feel the girl slipping away, she wasn't trained enough to deal with this but she was helping a little.

"You need to hurry her to the emergency room, I've only bought her maybe twenty minutes." Dante bellowed as Kurenai helped her, she was put onto a stretcher and was swiftly taken away as Kurenai followed worry and hatred toward Neji filled her heart.

"Thank you" she whispered over her shoulder at Dante. But Dante remained still, looking at the blood on her hands; she heard the commotion behind her, Naruto vowing to take him out. Kakashi came to her; she was still looking at the blood on her hands. He picked her up to stand his arm around her shoulders as he led her back up to the sidelines. The Hokage watched Dante, she had grown attached to the village and seemed to want to protect it, he smiled, she said she wanted to take this exam because she wanted to be a part of this village, she just didn't realise she already was. Everyone was shocked at the speed she got down to the floor, she had moved before the rest of the jounin, this got the sand nins attention. They already knew she was fast but even more so she was ready to beat up or take a beating from someone of her own village who was already a formidable opponent, they could only assume she was also very strong and would have to keep an eye on her when they finally made their move.

Kakashi watched as Dante crumbled slowly, she wiped her hands over her jacket, scratching at her arms trying to get the blood off. Kakashi took her face in his hands forcing her to make eye contact.

"It's going to be okay. She's okay thanks to you and you'll be okay too." Her eyes were shaking, her entire body was shaking.

"They're just kids Kakashi." Tears formed in her eyes but she wouldn't allow them to fall. He pulled her into a loving embrace, her head on his chest.

"I know." That was all he said as he hushed her silent sobs. "Why don't you go wash up? I'll see you back at home. I'll cook whatever you want." He smiled trying to lighten her mood, this was something he had never expected to see from her. How she talked he assumed she had seen a lot of blood and a lot had been shed by her own hand, but then sometimes you just couldn't get over blood.

For Dante the fact she had blood on her hands didn't bother her, the fact that it came from a kid in a time of peace is what broke her, when she was their age she had no choice; it was a time of war. But many treaties had been signed to get this peace and a lot of people died for it. Yet there were still kids out there that knew hardships and that just didn't sit right with her.

"No, I want to stay. I want to see that Gaara kid"

"Okay" she pulled herself out of his arms. Lee was the opponent of the boy named Gaara, she was more than surprised when Lee's true speed was shown, Kakashi was too but he had his hand over his face in a more 'that was a bit over the top' kind of way, making Dante giggle. Lee had been dodging the sand easily up until he used a certain move called the lotus, Gaara had manoeuvred out of his sand shell to escape it and Lee was left in awful shape, Dante could feel how worn his body was, he needed to stop now or he would be killed, he took the next hit, unable to move.

"Gai you need to stop it now before he gets seriously injured." Dante barked at him but he just smiled, she felt it a rush of chakra, Lee moved just as he had before as if he had just started the match. Kakashi seemed to have understood what Gai was talking about, and he didn't seem to happy, his voice bellowed that made even her flinch, Kakashis tone was never like this, ever.

"Gai, you disappoint me, teaching such a reckless move to a genin, it could destroy his body." He spat, Gai was giving as good as he got but Dante was too interested on watching the boy before her, he bounced around the place like crazy, his speed wouldn't be easily matched. Kakashi was fast, she was faster but she doubted if she would have been able to keep up with him. the debris from the battle was flying in all directions, all had their eyes closed and arms across their body's as shards of rock were thrown at them, Kakashi even had his sharingan eye open to keep track of the battle. Although the boy fought courageously he did so knowing he would sacrifice himself. Dante turned away from the boy as Gai held him, Gaara had moved to kill him, crushing his arm and leg on his left side. She could feel the boys' body was broken, beyond her medical capabilities, she could only heal scrapes and bruises along with mental strains caused by the sharingan, that was only because of her close contact with Itachi.

There was something in this Gaara, like in Naruto that froze her body and made her chakra go haywire. Of course in Naruto it was the nine-tailed fox. But what was in this Gaara? Before she knew it Kakashi pressed a small kiss to her lips.

"Stay here with Sakura and Naruto, get the details on the last exam okay?"

"Where are you going?" her hand grasped his afraid to let go.

"It's okay. I'll see you in a bit. Find me when the Hokage is finished." He smiled as he pulled his hand out of hers, he was gone. She didn't have the energy to turn her attention toward the Hokage. The remaining genin stood before him as they found out about the next stage and Sakura was too engrossed into what he was saying to notice Dante. She had her back to the wall as she slid down, her breaths coming in fast puffs. Her stomach felt bloated, this wasn't normal and she didn't know if she could hide it from Kakashi for much longer, she started to feel it a few weeks ago, she was also late for her period, but it couldn't be that, could it? She didn't want it to be that. She could feel the world was on the edge of a knife and either side was war. That was not a world she wanted to raise a child in, how could she raise a child when she was still a child herself? But this pain, surely it wasn't normal, was something wrong with her?

It was Asuma that noticed her, her face had gone deathly pale and sweat was pouring from her hairline as she gritted her teeth in pain. He rushed to her side and she pushed him away.

"Dante? Are you okay kid?" he tried to pick her up just to have her push him away sending him to his back on the floor.

"I'm... I'll be okay. I just gotta stand... up." Her voice was strained as she pushed against the wall dragging herself to her feet. Asuma was again at her side and Sakura finally noticed after the Hokage had finished with his speech. Naruto came running up fear also on his face. "I'M FINE!" she grunted before he could ask. But she fell back to the floor her hands gripping her stomach; she turned in on herself, and couldn't move as Asuma picked her up rushing her to hospital.


End file.
